Too Soon
by Dashed
Summary: Regina Mills is perfectly happy being Mayor of a town filled with the constant suffering of people she hates. She does not need some pregnant delinquent messing everything up.Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke at 18 not 28. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, this is a fanfic not for profit ect.

A/N: I should be updating this at least weekly, more if I get the chance. I wrote this towards the end of my other OUAT fic 'In a Land Far Far Away' as towards the end of that the Swan Queen interaction was getting serious and I wanted to write something funny and light and I just wanted to see what would happen if Emma came to Storybrooke as a young pregnant teenager and how that would affect things. It sort of took on a life of its own now...

XxXx

Regina Mills glared at the pickup truck across the street. It was packed full of hideous mismatched furniture and black bags. She would have sworn that it was actually a dump truck but the fat blonde woman was moving everything out of the van and into the house instead of throwing it away.

It seems that the old cottage had finally been sold which made Regina grind her teeth. At least she could take comfort in the fact that the doddering old woman that lived there must be dead. The little shack was an eyesore. It had been bought when the town was much smaller and back then it would have been just outside the towns limits. Then Regina went and shifted an entire world of fantasy people into the town which lead to rapid expansion thus incorporating the dingy little shack.

Regina hadn't even known of its existence until this part of town's real estate value shot up and the bigger and better houses had been built here. If she couldn't have her damn castle she was going to have whatever poor substitute this world offered. The doddering old woman, whose name Regina didn't care enough to remember, had the great fortune to actually own the land and house. Instead of selling it and moving to Florida to die like old people in this world should do, she had clung on stubbornly to the house and refused to sell.

That meant that every holiday Regina was subjected to garish decorations. She did laugh when the old womans son nearly set himself on fire on one of his rare visits during the fourth of July. It seemed that the new calibre of neighbour hadn't improved. Quite frankly she looked like a hick.

She was dressed in a white wife beater that couldn't stretch over her fat belly and disgustingly left the skin hanging out. Her jeans were torn and the boots she was wearing- don't get Regina started on such awful footwear. She looks like she stole them of a homeless man who got them of a soldier.

Worse than that, as the woman moved back and forth unloading the truck an even more obese man stood leaning against the front smoking. He hadn't even looked in the woman's direction let alone offered to help. It seems that a couple of married hicks had invaded her neighbourhood.

Regina scowled one last time flinging the curtain shut. Sometimes she wondered what good being mayor was when she couldn't order beheadings like the good old days.

XxXx

Six fifteen was dinner time. By six fifteen Regina sat in the last booth of Grannys with her back to the wall so she could judge the entire restaurant. It had a window with enough of a wall that she could sit back and not have the sun in her eyes. Beside her booth was the juke box that everyone had the good sense not to even contemplate playing when between six fifteen and seven in the evenings.

She took out her own utensils from their leather pouch and began to polish them with a disposable napkin. She had washed them thoroughly at home but she liked to shine them before eating. She found the simple motions relaxing and she liked seeing her reflection in the glinting teeth of the steak knife. They were actual silver with RM engraved on the handles because while she might be forced to eat _with_ the plebeians it didn't mean she had to eat _like_ them.

Regina sniffed and began to wash the table with a wet wipe. It was clean but you could never be too careful. After all, the one responsible for the cleaning cavorted with wild beasts regularly. Regina frowned and looked around for the cavorting harlot herself.

"-and that is how you refill the napkin dispenser," Ruby said walking backwards in those ridiculous red heels and pop socks that she thought was acceptable to wear to work. The short shorts were also tacky. "It's not rocket science, everyone here is really nice the only one that you should watch out for is-"

"Six twenty!" The chef dinged the bell.

Ruby to whirl around "Madam Mayor!" she exclaimed in surprise shooting a nervous glance at the clock "I didn't realise the time, I'm so sorry," Ruby cringed moving quickly to the kitchen bar and picking up Regina's meal.

It was Tuesday. Tuesday was rare steak, she liked it pink enough to see the blood, mashed potatoes and peas. Ruby laid the plate down in front of her and quickly ran behind the counter to get her jug of ice water. Regina also brought her own glass.

Usually that was about as much interaction Regina had with the outside world during her personal time. Citizens knew that between the hours of nine and five thirty she would listen to them cry all they liked but her own time was sacrosanct. Today however the fat blonde from earlier grabbed the jug from Ruby's hand and they both watched in slow motion horror as she poured the water into a plastic tumbler that the diner used. She set it down on the table sliding it across to Regina leaving a water trail across Regina's once pristine table.

"Hey, I'm Emma," the fat blonde tilted her head. It was like she was confused by her own name Regina thought her eyes narrowing. She gave a vacant smile "I'm new in town and I'll be working here from now on. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"And how," Regina hissed pronouncing each word deliberately because she wasn't allowed to rip peoples heart out in this world. "Do you expect me to do that when you've created a hideous mess at my table and expect me to eat off of it?"

"Madame Mayor," Ruby spoke up hesitantly trying to pull the fat blonde away. "She's new she didn't know any better-"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde frowned. "The water ring?"

"I suspect not knowing better is a frequent occurrence for this one," Regina fumed reaching into her bag for another wet wipe as she gave the water jug back to Ruby.

"Jesus," Emma rolled her eyes "its just a bit of water, here," she pulled a cloth out of her apron and thunked it heavily on the table. She jerked suddenly her free hand flying to her belly. The hand with the cloth suddenly jerked forward spilling the water glass over Regina's dinner and lap.

"Oh shit," Ruby breathed. She backed away hurriedly.

Regina shot up out of her seat looking down at her ruined dress suit. Her eyes jerked up angrily as Emma seemed frozen in horror. "You complete idiot!"

"I am so sorry, let me help," Emma moved the already damp cloth in her hand in an attempt to further humiliate Regina by rubbing in the stain.

Regina's nostrils flare as she smacked the hand away. "Do not touch me you utter moron!" She snapped gathering her things "I hoped you enjoyed your brief time in employment because this will be your last day. You should feel proud of yourself, you've managed to fail at a job a trained monkey and a brainless harlot can do without effort! Truly your stupidity should be recorded to wow the ignorant masses."

"Hey!" Emma growled "I said I was sorry!"

"As am I," Regina snapped throwing her coat over her arm. "Sorry that people don't have to take a test to have children in order to prevent useless wastes of space and talent from reproducing specimens like yourself!"

That really seemed to get to the other woman who flushed darkly. She moved as if she was going to strike Regina but Ruby grabbed her. Regina looked her up and down scornfully, she wouldn't expect anything else from a fat dumb hick blonde with a useless husband. She pushed passed them both knocking into the idiots shoulder on her way passed.

Being surrounded by incompetence was truly vexing.

XxXx

She went home and showered. As soon as she was changed she got back into her car and took off for Granny's Bed and Breakfast. That damn pickup was still on the side of the road still half full and with cigarettes littering the ground around it. It only increased her anger as she drove. She threw open the door and the little bell clanged in alarm announcing her presence. Granny appeared from the room behind the Inn Keepers desk looking flustered.

"Madame Mayor! I heard about what happened, I am so sorry!" The old woman wrung her hands frantically.

"I don't want your apologies," Regina glared watching the woman shrink back "I want you to fire that imbecile or I'll sue you for negligence!"

"I'm so sorry," the old woman repeated "it was the girls first day, she's new in town and-"

"-And I didn't come for a sob story," Regina cut in placing both hands on the desk and leaning over threateningly. "Fire her or else."

"I-I can't," Granny trembled.

"Why not?" Regina hissed.

"Mr Gold asked me to give her the job," Granny spluttered out "he made it part of the agreement for lowering the rent."

"Excuse me?" Regina said narrowing her eyes. This was an unwelcome turn of events.

"I'm afraid its true," the bells above the door chimed more subdued now as if afraid to draw attention to themselves. Standing in the doorway was the little twerp of a man in one of his pin striped suits. "Ms Swan is part of my community project," Mr Gold smiled coming to a stop facing Regina and Granny. "I worked out a deal with Granny and Mr Granger who inherited his mothers house for her room and job."

"What community project?" Regina snapped suspicious.

"Oh, just a little project I help out with," Mr Gold give his thin lipped smile as he leaned forward on his gold handled cane, "trouble teens and the like. Emma has been in trouble with the law and my programme offered to help rehabilitate her and give her a better start. You know what it's like madam mayor, people make foolish mistakes and want to start fresh, become a new person almost."

"And how would I know that?" Regina turned her regarding him thoughtfully. It was things like that that made her wonder how much the little shit actually remembered.

"You hear about it all the time in the papers," Mr Gold waved airily his smile never faltering. "Ms Swan is just a product of her environment not a real criminal. I hope by bringing her here to make her home in Storybrooke it will agree with her more."

"That doesn't stop the fact that she nearly assaulted me and ruined one of my best suits," Regina tilted her chin up.

"Ah, Miss Mayor, have a heart," was that a smirk on Mr Golds face? "Ms Swans contract of employment officially resides with me. I'm afraid I just can't agree to fire her on her first offence. But rest assured that the money to replace your suit will come out of her pay check."

Regina drew herself up to her full height. "If this happens again-"

"Then I will take much harsher action," Mr Gold assured her with an oily smile stepping aside to wave her passed him.

"You won't be the only one," Regina promised as she walked out. That little shit was up to something she could feel it.

XxXx

Regina entered the diner at six fifteen the next day. She glanced about her, there were two families eating in the booths and three individuals scattered about eating or drinking coffee. Emma was behind the counter at the cash register and when she saw Regina her jaw tensed. Regina stared at her flatly before going to her booth.

She began to wash the table with her wet wipes and then unrolled her eating utensils. "Listen, about yesterday," the fat girl shifted from foot to foot at the front of the table looking uncomfortable as she gripped her little notepad uncertainly. "I think we got off to a bad start. We both said and did some things we regret but-"

"I have nothing to regret," Regina said not even bothering to look up from polishing her fork.

"Seriously?" Emma snapped whatever patience she had quickly ran out. Short tempered, not at all surprising considering she had been in jail. "You don't think you over reacted even a little?"

"To which part?" Regina said looking up at last giving the fat girl another scornful look. "To the part where the idiot waitress ruined my table, or the part when she dumped my dinner and drink into my lap. Oh I know, how about when the little jail bird reared up and looked like she was about to punch me?"

Emma flinched looking horrified for a brief but enjoyable moment. "Who told you that I was in jail?"

"None other than your shifty benefactor," Regina snorted "not that it would have mattered, I know everything about this town. It was only a matter of time before I knew. By the way, that hideous pick-up truck is causing an obstruction. Not to mention an eye sore. Get rid of it."

Emma's nostrils flared and she puffed up indignantly but Regina didn't get to hear her response as the bell dinged and the chief shouted "six twenty!"

"That would be my order," Regina tilted her head expectantly.

"You haven't ordered anything," Emma bit out with a glare.

"I'm a regular customer not to mention very important to this town," Regina reminded her. She wished she had a badge to flash, one that said Storybrooke Owner; Regina Mills. "They know what I have to eat. Now fetch me my dinner-hopefully walking and carrying isn't beyond your skill set."

Emma growled but stomped away. Ruby came out of whatever corner she had been hiding in to fetch her drink. Regina smiled to herself as the chicken roast potatoes and carrots was set down in front of her. She ate her meal with her usual entertainment of complete and satisfying silence.

Emma was at the cash register as she went to pay. "How the hell did you ever get elected?" Emma asked as she rung up the total. Six dollars and sixty seven cents the same amount every Wednesday. "You have no people skills."

"I have skills for people worth my time," Regina responded handing over ten dollars. She always got back three cents, three dimes and three dollars, she liked getting the set of three numbers on the third day of the week. It was her more whimsical side coming out.

"I can't wait for the next election to roll round," Emma said hand outstretched with Regina's change "just so I can vote for your opponent."

"I've always run unopposed," Regina glared taking her change. Something didn't feel right.

"I might just run to give everyone an alternative," Emma half joked with a snort.

Regina looked down at her hand, three dollars, three cents, a nickel and a quarter. Her hand closed into a fist and she glared up at Emma "I think I'm more than a match for a fat dumb hick with a prison record."

Emma flinched and slammed the cash register closed with a bang "I might have been in prison but I'm smart enough to know the difference between someone who's fat and someone who's pregnant."

Regina recoiled her eyes darting down to Emma's stomach and back up in confusion. "Yeah," Emma sneered "who's the idiot now," and then she waddled away indignantly leaving Regina to her realisation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow the response to the first chapter was amazing, I'm so glad you guys liked it and left your reviews.

I want to pimp out another fic in a different fandom, I don't usually do this but because the fandom is so small the writer hasn't got the credit they deserve. Bomb Girls is a Canadian show about women making bombs in WWII, it has its own lesbian plot and is a really good show. So if you like lesbians, WWII era stuff or good fic you should definitely check out stories by lovecatcadillac.

http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/1087955/lovecatcadillac

XxXx

Emma wiped the sweat off her brow as she tugged one of the black bags out of the pickup truck. Ruby had taken the morning shift leaving Emma with the evening shift and the mayor. Ruby had been pretty apologetic about the whole thing but Granny insisted on Emma going solo as soon as possible.

"You nearly done here, sweet heart?" Fred asked scratching his belly and sniffing. "I'll be needing my truck back, Mr Gold said you only needed it for a day."

"Yeah well," Emma glared as she heaved the bag out of the truck letting it fall to her feet "he told me you would be helping me move this stuff so I guess we were both lied too."

"Hey," Fred shrugged unashamed. "I have a bad back. You should be thanking me for driving all this crap back from the charity shops. The deal was only that I pick you up and drop you off, I took that side trip yesterday out of the goodness of my heart and I let you keep the truck overnight."

"You're all heart Fred," Emma sneered struggling with a bulging black bag. Most of the stuff came from Good Will and the like. Emma had never had much to call her own but Mr Gold had given her a little money to refurbish the house since Granger, the guy who owned it before him, had sold everything but the kitchen sink. Right now Emma was sleeping on a blow up mattress in the living room because Good Will didn't do mattresses.

She had seen a good couch but knew that Fred wouldn't help her move it so had left it in the shop. Maybe when she had some actual friends in this dinky little town she would be able to bribe them into helping her move it.

Emma kneaded her lower back as it thudded dully in pain. Standing all day and moving all this crap was a bit tiring now that she was also lugging a tiny person around with her too. She rested her palm on her swollen belly and looked around the near empty house.

"Don't worry," she patted her belly fondly. "It'll be much better when you see it. I might have paint on the walls and everything." Right now the only thing the house had that wasn't beaten up was the wooden floors. She still had to drag an armchair out of the truck and wrestled it into the living room. That, a small tv with a rabbit ears and her blow up mattress would be the only furniture in the living room until she got more money. Decorations were low on her list of things to buy.

Some off the black bags were in the hall because she didn't think Fred's patience would last until she unpacked them. She sat down the heavy bag near the doorway. It probably held her old clothes that didn't fit her anymore. Yet another thing she had to add to her list of things to buy.

She heard shouting from outside and headed towards it curiously. That nutty Mayor was howling at Fred and waving her arms angrily while he shrank back. Emma huffed, of all her problems this woman was becoming the most irritating.

"I'm emptying the truck," Emma snapped getting closer. "I thought that was what you wanted?"

The mayor snapped up straight giving Fred a glare that looked like it was capable of incinerating him. "Yes, you are, while he stands and stares. Go sit down somewhere, we'll finish this."

Emma nearly fell down at the woman's order as the Mayor dragged Fred, who seemed to have quickly got over his bad back, to the truck. She shoved the heavier stuff into his arms and shooed him towards the house.

"Whoa!" Emma said springing into action as the maniac grabbed a bag and started for her house. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm unpacking you," the woman rolled her eyes annoyed.

"The hell you are," Emma snapped trying to grab her bag back. She wouldn't be judged by this woman and she refused to give her any more ammunition to hurl at her at the state of Emma's new house.

"Do stop being an idiot," the mayor snapped holding the bag out of her reach. "You're numb skull of a husband won't be enough to finish this job on his own and a pregnant woman shouldn't be doing manual labour."

"First of all, Fred is not my husband, boyfriend or anything because ew," she waved at Fred's lumbering figure as he came waddling back to the truck. At least Emma's waddling was justified. "Second of all, now you're trying to help me? You tried to get me fired on my first day!"

"That was before I knew you were pregnant!" The other woman snapped.

"What difference does that make?" Emma snapped right back as Fred grabbed two more bags from the truck. He was clearly avoiding going after the arm chair for as long as possible.

"It just does!" the other woman bit out looking flustered.

"I don't need or want your help," Emma said firmly holding her hand out for the bag. "You've made it abundantly clear what you think of me. Just because you're feeling guilty or broody or whatever doesn't justify you treating people like crap."

The mayor glared at her for a second before shoving the bag into her arms and walking away.

XxXx

Emma had just finished her evening bath and the utter joy it brought to her murdered back was so profound that she was going to make it a nightly occurrence. She was rummaging through her bags for a clean towel when there was frantic knocking at her door. She frowned and struggled to pull a t-shirt on. It clung to her still wet body but it would cover her privates if she stooped slightly. It used to be far too big for her a long time ago and now it barely fit.

She peaked through the spy hole and sighed agitated. "What?" She demanded opening the door.

Regina stood there unnaturally straight "You were naked."

"What?" Emma snapped pulling the hem of the t-shirt down. "What the hell? Were you looking through my windows?"

"You don't have curtains!" Regina hissed.

"I put up newspapers!" Emma snapped back, she didn't have enough money yet to get curtains but they were on her list.

"They are see-through when you turn the light on!" Regina yelled looking around at the other lit houses.

"What?" Emma paled straightening up in shock as she turned towards the nearest news papered window. She had found them yellowed with age in the cupboard but didn't think that would matter if they were just going on the windows.

"Good Lord! Put some underwear on!" Regina cried out "and get another shirt, that one is practically soaking!"

"Crap!" Emma pulled down the end of her t-shirt covering her ass. She couldn't believe she mooned the prissy woman. Well she could, she just couldn't believe it happened accidentally. "Did anyone else see?" She demanded hiding behind the door.

"An entire gang of teenagers," Regina snapped "they where catcalling and making an ungodly amount of noise. I chased them off only to find that their merriment came from an impromptu strip dance!"

"I was not stripping-I was naked!" Emma snapped.

"Job fully completed then!" Regina snapped back just as quick.

"I was taking a bath!" Emma said hotly. "I thought the newspapers would cover the windows! How was I supposed to know that Storybrooke uses cheap see through paper!"

"Public indecency is a crime," Regina said her cheeks flushing-with rage Emma imagined.

"So is being a peeping tom!" Emma shot back.

"Its not peeping when you put it brazenly on display!" Regina glared irritated.

"Ha! So you where looking!" Emma accused smugly.

Regina looked flustered and her mouth opening and closing indignantly. Emma could see the woman puffing herself up with righteous indignation and Emma threw opening the door wide drawing herself up to her full height to face her head on. She had had enough of this nosy, pretentious, stuck up woman and it was about time she put her in-

The Mayors eyes widened like saucers and she backed away. Emma was too livid to let her go. She followed her out onto the porch ready to unleash her justified wrath when a wolf whistle cut the night. She looked up to find three teenagers on their push bikes cheering and leering at her and that was when she remembered that her extra large t-shirt was too small to cover both her pregnancy bump and her modesty.

"Shit!" She whirled around accidentally mooning Regina a second time before slamming the door. "I'll put up some good damn blinds now leave me alone!"

XxXx

Thursday came and at six ten Emma felt herself tense her eyes darting to the door.

"Yeah, she gets everyone like that."

Emma turned from filling the napkin dispenser to the woman sitting at the counter with a book and a cup of coffee. "What? Sorry?"

"Regina, the Mayor?" The woman with the pixie cut and round full face gave her a friendly smile. "She used to terrify Ruby. Most people know not to come in between six fifteen and seven or they would run into the Mayor."

"She's a pain in the ass," Emma grumbled shoving the last of the napkins inside and setting it down on the counter. Her eyes darted to the door again.

"Mary-Margaret," the pixie cut, chimp-monk cheeked, woman stuck her hand out. "That's my name," she added with an embarrassed flush.

"Emma," Emma grinned shaking her hand. It was nice to see not everyone was an asshole in this dinky town.

"How are you finding Storybrooke Emma? Not many people come here," Mary Margaret grinned.

"If your Mayor is also head of tourism i can understand why," Emma snorted just as the door opened.

Regina stood in the doorway and on catching sight of Emma hesitated for a split second before going straight to her usual booth. Emma blinked-was there the faintest trace of red in the other woman's cheeks?

Mary Margaret gave a nervous laugh and in an obvious attempt to move on from the last answer, waved vaguely at Emma's stomach, "so how far along are you?"

"About seven months," Emma said pushing her stomached out more so she could cradled her lower back. She expected to become used to the constant questions that people felt like they could ask her about her pregnancy but it was still as irritating now as it was in the beginning. At least now she didn't have to deal with the creepy girl in the cell next to her that asked if Emma drank her own milk.

"You're awfully young," Mary Margaret said ideally obviously accidentally voicing an internal thought.

"I'm eighteen," Emma defended hotly. That question was the second most annoying one.

"Six twenty!"

"Excuse me," she said coolly turning away to collect Regina's order. Mary-Margaret watched her go looking distressed.

Emma sat Regina's dinner down a bit like she would set raw meat in front of a lion hoping to take its attention off herself so she could run. Regina however didn't look up from her pork, broccoli, apple sauce and chips making a conservative effort to ignore Emma's entire existence.

It made Emma tilt her head curiously as she hovered. Regina continued on like this for a moment her jerky movements plain that she was getting irritated at being watched. "That is all," she said in obvious dismissal still not looking up.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Emma wondered.

"I think i saw more than enough of you last night," Regina whispered harshly her knife scraping the plate as she cut her meat too hard.

"Oh," Emma jerked taken aback at the venom. She then spun on her heel hoping her cheeks weren't flushing with embarrassment.

XxXx

Later that night Emma was filling the ketchup bottles and refilling the salt shakers while Granny was in the back doing the books. It was ten now and most people had left or were starting to make moves to leave. Eleven o'clock couldn't come fast enough in Emma's eyes. She was looking forward to flopping down on her air mattress and not moving for love or money.

The bells above the door jangled as Ruby burst through in a short black dress with a red half cut leather jacket and heels. She was laughing and calling back through the door and flopped against the cash registered out of breath and grinning. Emma recognised the alcoholic sheen to her eyes and smile with a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Hey," she said as warmly as she could pushing away her envy. "What brings you back so late?"

"I'm here to collect my pay," Ruby grinned dinging open the register "I was going to leave it for tomorrow since me and the girls were only supposed to go for a small drink but you know how it goes..." Ruby shrugged smiling widely her hair in disarray.

"Yeah..." Emma said wistfully. It had been awhile since she had got a 'small drink' let alone a wild night like Ruby looked to be gearing up to have.

"Hey, you're doing a great job," Ruby slapped her on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Now that you're here I can actually leave this place and get a life of my own," she grinned exhilarated. She pocketed her cash and gave Emma a wave before opening the door the bells ringing cheerily and a burst of female laughter carrying inside.

Emma watched as Ruby strutted up to her friends all similarly dressed to impress. They clung on to each other and made their way down the street laughing and singing rapturously. She hadn't even got to do that when she wasn't pregnant. The idea of having a close group of friends to make an idiot out of yourself with seemed wonderful to her.

"Well I'm not alone now," she sighed rubbing her bump. She imagined that it kicked back in agreement and it made her feel slightly better. She got out the mop bucket and began to close down one section of the diner. By ten forty five it was only her left as she wiped down the counters.

The bells went off and she looked up to find Regina in the doorway. "Not you," she sighed leaning on the counter top. "I thought I only had to deal with you once a day."

"There was an emergency at my office," Regina said stiffly coming to the counter and pressing her palms flat against the clean surface. She seemed to get a quite enjoyment out of that. "Not that it is any of your business. I'm only here to get some coffee for the drive home."

"An emergency at the office?" Emma snorted at the idea of a paperwork emergency "what happened, a zero didn't get crunched?"

"A budget proposal didn't get faxed," Regina glared as Emma scoffed "it might not be the most glamorous job but because of those budget proposals we have clean and well lit streets in Storybrooke."

"Sure, whatever," Emma said rapidly losing interest in the conversation her thoughts wondering back to Ruby and her good night. She hadn't been dancing in ages. Not that she could properly dance without throwing her bulk around like a demented cow. Remembering Ruby in her short dress she placed a hand on her belly. "Do I really look fat?" She blurted out.

Regina reared back surprised and stunned. She looked like she had just been asked a trick question and she eyed Emma suspiciously.

"Forget it," Emma muttered turning away to grab the coffee pot. She had seen the other woman's reaction to her naked and considering Regina's personal interaction skills thus far it was safe to say Emma couldn't have chosen a worse person to try and soothe her damaged ego. She might as well have asked a hyena at least when it was done laughing it would save her the embarrassment and eat her afterwards.

"You're pregnant," Regina said with a frown. "You're supposed to be big."

"Yeah, I get it," Emma muttered shoving a disposable coffee cup in her hands. "Milk and sugar is over there."

"I have my own cup," Regina said pushing away the mug. Emma turned with an exasperated glare and snatched the stainless steel travel mug from her hand. Of course Regina had her own cup. It even had RM engraved on its polished surface.

"Here!" Emma shoved the cup back at her and the liquid bounced over the edge ruining her clean counter. It thankfully missed Regina because she didn't want to lose her job as well as her self-esteem on the same night.

Regina took the cup with a frown and fixed the loose lid. The spilt coffee dripped down its side and Emma could see the struggle on her face. Fed up completely now, Emma slammed down the napkin dispenser and stormed away.

"Emma if you want to leave now honey you can," Granny said coming out of her office and into the kitchen where Emma was not hiding. "I'll lock up."

"Thanks Granny," Emma said still finding it a little odd that was the name her boss wanted to be called by. She grabbed her coat and would have gone out the back way because she didn't want to deal with Regina but it was locked. She sighed and prepared herself.

When she got to the front the counter was clean and the disposable coffee cup was gone. The coffee pot was even back in the machine and all the ketchup bottles in their proper place with the condiments aligned by height on the counter ready for Ruby to sit out in the morning. There was also two crisp dollar bills sitting next to each other by the cash register.

Emma didn't know what to make of that so just put the money away before she left. She walked along the street her hands in the pockets of her open leather jacket. She had to get a bigger coat before winter hit but she would just add it to the list. What she really wanted was blinds for her windows.

She passed a black BMW stopped at the red light. It was the only car on the street this late at night. No one else in this dinky down seemed to be out. It took her an hour to walk home from the diner, she was sure that she would be able to do it faster once she wasn't twice her normal weight. She also needed to learn to drive but that could wait.

The hair on the back of her neck tingled and she became aware that the black BMW was crawling along the crib beside her. She looked over to find Regina with the window partially rolled down eyeing her from inside the car. She looked like the worst John ever.

"I'm going to assume that you aren't aware of how creepy it is to be tailing a woman from a car. Not to mention the fact that it's a black car with tinted windows," Emma said not stopping or turning to look at Regina's floating white head.

"We are going to the same place..." Regina frowned seeming to hesitate.

"Yes, but one of us doesn't have the power to get there at over 40mph while the other is trolling the streets looking like she's trying to pick up hookers," Emma rolled her eyes.

"There are no hookers in Storybrooke," Regina frowned and then seemed to reconsider "well, none that get paid there are plenty of harlots that do it for free."

"Oh?" Emma said bemused "had a lot of practice getting harlots?"

"Which one of us is the underage pregnant teenager?" Regina said sweetly.

"I'm not underage!" Emma snapped and Regina snorted. "Look, what do you want?"

Regina took a deep breath to control her own temper and then stunned Emma when she said "would you like a lift home?"

"What?" Emma stopped completely.

Regina's car rolled on for a bit before she hit the brakes. "It's late, we are going to the same place. Get. In."

Emma wanted to protest but her feet and back was sore and the inside of the BMW looked really clean and comfortable. She sighed and threw her common sense out the window and got into the car with the psycho.

"This is a nice car..." she said awkwardly.

Regina looked at her sideways shaking her head, "we don't have to talk."

"Oh thank god," Emma said and didn't feel bad about turning on the radio and ignoring Regina. It was like she had her own chauffer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To answer some questions, Regina looks the same as she does on the show while Emma looks 18. This will be more of an issue later in the story which I won't spoil now. Sorry for the long wait I got caught up in the fallout of the season final but we should be back to normal this week.

XxXx

Emma was eyeing the selection of songs in the juke box. She thought it was cool that it still had the original records but the fact that Granny only seemed to listen to Johnny Cash and Elvis was less cool.

"Oh, Emma," Granny said excitedly from behind the counter, "hit number five! It's _Jail House Rock, I _love that song!"

Emma grinned and did as she was told. Granny wasted no time shimmying her hips like a much younger woman. Leroy the town drunk, rolled his eyes and scowled moving from the counter to a table in the corner of the room but most of the other patrons seemed to enjoy Granny's show. Her joy was infectious and Emma laughed "I bet you must have danced up a storm when that came on in your day," she said.

Granny opened her mouth to agree when the smile on her face dimmed. She stopped dancing and her eyes seemed foggy. "I don't really remember..." she said dully.

Emma felt bad. The last thing she wanted was to remind her boss of how old she was. She shifted awkwardly, should she apologise or pretend she hadn't noticed anything?

"Anyway," Granny sniffed "enough of that talk about my day, I'm not that old young lady!"

"Of course not," Emma agreed quickly, glad to move the conversation on.

The tinkering of bells announced the door opening. Ruby stood there in a crimson shirt, dark loose fitting trousers and huge dark sunglass. She looked washed out and dying. Emma bit her lip with sudden jealously. Ruby looked like she was recovering from a wild night out.

"Ruby!" Granny said disapprovingly.

"Shhhh," Ruby winced rubbing her head and shuffling towards the counter where she slumped boneless over it.

"Don't you shush me! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago so I could teach you how to order the stock!" Granny said indignantly.

"I'm here now," Ruby waved her off "let's go. Emma when you get a second can you bring me coffee? Make it really strong, in fact just use that tar that we never scrape off the bottom of the jar."

"Ruby!" Granny hissed smacking Ruby with a cloth as the younger woman ducked behind the counter. "She's only kidding," Granny laughed awkwardly to the rest of the cafe. "We always clean the coffee jar."

Emma watched them disappear into the kitchen with a grin. She refilled a few more cups before deciding it was safe enough to bring Ruby her coffee. Granny was swatting her repeatedly as Ruby hunched over the desk trying to deflect or catch the cloth that Granny was abusing her with. Emma left them to it with a small laugh. When she returned to the counter she found a blonde draped over it. She sighed, feeling another twinge of jealously as she assumed this must be one of Ruby's friends that had been on the same wild night out. It looked like she was asleep.

"Can I help you?" She asked rapping the counter beside the blonde.

The blonde shot up nearly falling off her stool in surprise. Emma reached out to grab and steady her. "What? Oh," the blonde clutched her chest startled awake and blinking her bloodshot eyes at Emma. Her lips were a deep red and her hair was a white blonde that fell down her in waves. She looked gorgeous even hung over and Emma tugged self-consciously at her waitress uniform. "Hello," she said stifling a yawn, "can I have two cups of your strongest coffee to go?"

"Wild night?" Emma asked turning to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, I lost a dead guy," the blonde sighed.

Emma spilt the coffee and smashed a cup. "Shit!" She howled as she grabbed her burned hand.

"I didn't kill him!" the blonde added quickly.

Emma glared at her shaking her hand trying to cool it. "You might want to lead with that next time," she growled.

"Sorry," the blonde said apologetically. "I work at the morgue at nights. I lost a body that I was supposed to be transporting, I labelled the wrong black back as garbage-but don't worry, I got him back before the trash was picked up. I'm Soleil, everyone just calls me Sonny," she stuck out her hand to shake but flinched and withdrew it at Emma's glare and pointed blowing on her injured hand. "I'm real sorry about that."

"It's fine," Emma said wrapping a damp cloth around the dull burn. It was going to make the rest of the day harder. She shot an annoyed glance at Sonny who was biting her lip and looking remorseful. She sighed, the people of this town acted like damn cartoon characters. It made it almost impossible to stay mad at them when they shot her those puppy dog eyes. "Why do you want coffee if you've just come off nightshift?"

"I have another job, I have four actually," Sonny said tiredly "but one of them is ending in a month so I have to try and find another, hey," she eyed Emma's belly "you'll need to take maternity leave, any chance I could fill in?"

"I don't make the hiring decisions," Emma said with a shrug as she turned to put on fresh coffee "why do you need four jobs? Do you have anytime to sleep?" She thought she had it bad.

"I have three sick grandmothers," Sonny sighed "I get some sleep between the pharmacy and cleaning. If I'm lucky I get a modelling or singing gig which means I don't have to do as much shifts for a while."

"You model and sing?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"I'm good at those," Sonny said defensively.

"No, I just meant that I didn't think Storybrooke had those sorts of stuff," Emma said with a frown. This was supposed to be a small town.

"I get hired at bars and parties to sing. Most of the modelling I do is for art classes and local works," Sonny shrugged "I would love to try and make it in a big city but I can't leave my three grandmothers."

"How does a person get three-actually that's none of my business," Emma said as she poured the coffee more carefully this time. Three grandmothers meant a weird family dynamic that she didn't want to get into with a total stranger. "Well, have a nice evening at work and try not to lose or burn anyone else."

"Thanks, I will," Sonny said taking a cup of coffee in either hand "what's your name?"

"Emma," she said shortly.

"Bye Emma," Sonny waved spilling the coffee and barely managing to avoid burning herself by doing an odd little dance.

Emma just sighed.

XxXx

The bell jingled as the door opened behind Emma. She turned from brushing the floor to see Mr Gold standing in the doorway. "Ah, Ms Swan," he greeted limping towards her with his gold handled walking stick. "How are you settling in?"

"It's going pretty well," Emma straightened up her hands strangling the broom handle self consciously.

"Glad to hear it," Mr Gold gave her a wide smile. "I did hear there was a bit of trouble on your first day...?"

"Oh, that," Emma tried to wave the incident with Regina away "it was nothing major. I spilt some water on the mayor. She's kinda up tight."

"Be that as it may Ms Swan, it was only due to my interference that you didn't lose your job," Mr Gold leaned forward both hands on his walking stick. "And need I remind you that if you lose your job, you might not be a suitable candidate for the programme and the parole board might revoke your license."

"I know that," Emma nodded biting her lip "I'm doing the best I can. It won't happen again."

"No, of course not," Mr Gold said consolingly. "I would hate to have to report you. I do recommend that you tread carefully around the Mayor. She doesn't take well to new stimuli and it seems that you are proving yourself to be very stimulating."

"Yes, sir," Emma nodded.

"As your sponsor," Mr Gold continued "do let me know dear, if there is anything else I can do for you."

"I'm fine," Emma said shortly. She wished he didn't insist on having this conversation in public.

The bell chimed again and Regina paused in the doorway looking at Emma and Mr Gold. She gave them both a short nod and a scowl before taking her usual seat at her booth.

"Well, it seems you have made amends," Mr Gold grinned and stood up straighter "such a warm welcome from madam mayor is a rare thing indeed."

Emma raised her eyebrow. That was hardly a warm welcome but she nodded anyway and gave a weak smile. Mr Gold was the reason she was out early and not having her kid in jail. She was grateful to the guy but there was just something about him that sat her teeth on edge.

"There is there subject of payment," Mr Gold said reaching into the inside pocket of his suit "it is Friday after all."

"I thought Granny...?" Emma frowned as she reached for the envelope Mr Gold extended. She opened it and glared at Mr Gold over the top. "I owe you twenty dollars?"

"Yes, normally Granny would be handling you finances but since you've managed to incur a debt rather than a pay check your first week, the bill was passed to me as your sponsor," Mr Gold smiled. "No rush for the money. I understand you need some time to get on your feet."

"How the hell do I owe you twenty dollars?" Emma snapped crumpling up the paper. She needed that money. She needed to buy curtains or a coat or some goddamn groceries so she didn't steal from the kitchen.

"Since you ruined Madame Mayor's suit, I had to take the money for the replacement out of your pay check. Unfortunately for you my dear, the Mayor has expensive tastes." Mr Gold offered her a thin lipped smile of sympathy.

"It was a bit of water! There's no way the suit was ruined!" Emma growled. "I needed that money," she added a little more desperately.

"Sorry, dear, I didn't want the Mayor filing a complaint against you," Mr Gold shrugged. "Now if you need to sort out a loan, I would be happy to oblige."

"Six Twenty!"

Emma growled again and turned away. She snatched up Regina's plate and brought it over to the Mayor who was lining up her silverware. Without a word she slammed down the plate of salmon, rice and green beans. Regina looked up indignantly but Emma's glare was so fierce it stopped her protests dead. She stormed off throwing her apron on the counter as she stalked into the kitchen.

"Emma dear is everything alright?" Granny followed her in to the kitchen with a worried frown.

"No," Emma snapped "everything is not okay!" She wanted to hit something or smash something but she couldn't afford to get into trouble. She roughly dug the heel of her hand against her eye. She felt like crying which was ridiculous. She had been through worse and didn't get this awful hot pressure behind her eyes.

"I heard what Mr Gold said," Granny placed her hand on Emma's shoulder reassuringly "Emma I know it's hard but you can't let him get you down. He just wants you in his debt like the rest of this town."

"Like I don't already owe him enough," Emma said dejectedly taking a deep breath to steady herself. Damn her hormones, she still wanted to cry.

"You can do this," Granny patted her on the back. "Now I'm going to see to the customers while you take a second to regroup," her tone then got more authoritative as she continued "then you're going to straighten up, wash your face and get back to work. Nothing gets solved hiding in the kitchen."

Emma did as she was told giving a determined nod to her reflection in the mirror. She pushed open the door of the kitchen and was glad to see Mr Gold was gone. Regina however was hovering by the till and Granny was nervously floating near the counter casting furtive looks the mayor's way.

Emma raised her eyebrow at the scene. "Shall I take for her order?" She asked Granny.

"She said that she was waiting for something," Granny whispered back.

"I would like to pay now," Regina cleared her throat and opened her bag.

Emma shared a look with Granny before going to the till. "Okay that's $8.99," the till pinged as she hit the last key and gave Regina her best service industry smile.

"Here, for the meal," Regina pressed the money down on the counter and slid it over to Emma before setting down a thicker set of bills.

"What's that for?" Emma said frowning at the other money.

"You need it," Regina said prodding the money towards Emma "I heard Gold saying about you being in debt."

"Because of you," Emma glared "is this your way of apologising for over reacting about the suit?"

"No, your idiotic actions ruined my suit," Regina scowled at her.

"Then why are you trying to give me money?" Emma snapped slamming her hand down on the counter.

"Because you've left yourself in debt and have no means to pay it back!" Regina snapped "I won't notice the missing money."

"You won't miss the money?" Emma's eyes bulged. "There's at least two hundred dollars there!"

"Which is nothing to me but power and food for you," Regina huffed agitated. "Take the money, you obviously need it."

Emma recoiled as if slapped. She looked around the diner and watched the other patrons avoid her eye. They were all watching this, watching Regina offer her money like a tramp on the street. Her face flushed humiliated. "I don't need you pity money!" She shoved the bills back at Regina scattering some to the floor. "I am not a charity case that you can throw money at so you can feel good about yourself!"

"Nothing about yo-this, feels good!" Regina rolled her eyes with a derisive snort.

"Then why are you doing this?" Emma snapped.

"Because you live in squalor and are too poor to fix anything!" Regina snapped back at last.

There was silence in the diner. Only the whirling of the over head fans could be heard as Emma glared at Regina with her fists clenched hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "Get out," Emma said anger packed tightly into the short concise words.

"Oh, don't be so foolish," Regina rolled her eyes "you can't eat your pride."

"If you don't leave now and take your fucking money with you," Emma said her nostril flaring like a raging bull "I'm going to spit in your food every day for a month."

Regina looked appalled at the suggestion but seeing Emma's face she rolled her eyes exasperated and shook her head. Regina dumped the money back into her purse and didn't bother to pick up the bills that escaped onto the floor before turning on her heels and marching out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, gimmie!" Emma cried as she snatched the hot chocolate off Ruby and flopped into a seat on the public side of the counter.

"Wait!" Ruby lifted her hand helplessly as Emma drank deeply.

Emma needed the chocolate hit. She had been tired and sore all day and now faced the prospect of walking all the way back home. She needed the sugar. She winced as she got past the cream and the hot chocolate burnt her tongue but it was worth it.

"Great!" Ruby scowled. "Emma you doofus, that wasn't your hot chocolate!"

"Yes it was," Emma smacked her lips together in satisfaction. "It had cinnamon on it."

"You're not the only weirdo that likes cinnamon on their hot chocolate," Ruby said grumpily. She had graciously traded Emma's evening shift after what happened yesterday with Regina but was already regretting it. Just one more reason for Emma to hurry up and get out of there before six fifteen. The thought of seeing Regina made her blood boil and she didn't need another trip behind bars.

"Who else does?" Emma asked finishing the drink.

"Me, I'm the other weirdo," Mary-Margret gave her a small wave from the seat next to her. Emma groaned, she had seen Ruby and the hot chocolate with cinnamon coming towards her and assumed it was hers. Obviously she was giving it to the paying customer first.

"Sorry," Emma said contritely.

Mary-Margret just waved her away. "Don't worry, I ordered it against my better judgement. This was god's way of telling me to stick to my diet."

"Diet?" Emma scoffed "you're not fat." She knew all about being fat.

"No, but I have a terrible sweet tooth and a mouth full of cavities," Mary-Margret shrugged guiltily.

"Sorry again," Emma muttered eyeing the clock. Five fifty five. "Okay, Red, I'm taking off. All the orders are in and table two paid in advance."

"Are you heading home?" Mary-Margret asked quickly standing up and grabbing her coat.

"Yeah," Emma nodded pulling on her light jacket and un-tucking her hair from the back.

"You live just before the emerald city right?" Mary-Margret said eagerly falling in step beside Emma.

Emma raised her eye-brow at the other woman. "I have no idea where that is."

"What it is actually. Its a ring of evergreens, it's absolutely beautiful and a great place to watch birds. I'm a bird watcher," Mary-Margret took out a pair of binoculars from her bag and held them up for Emma to see. "I was heading there right now. I could give you a lift home?"

Emma eyed her suspiciously. She honestly couldn't tell if she was being hit on or if this was the famous small town kindness she had heard about. Either way she wasn't used to someone being so eager to spend time with her. "I'm okay, thanks."

Mary-Margret seemed to deflate and put her binoculars away sadly. She bit her lip before nodding to herself determinedly. "Okay, so I'm not actually going that way," she admitted at last "but I do want to give you a lift home."

"Why?" Emma's tone was harsh. She was so sick of people treating her like a charity case.

"Do you ever just get a feeling about someone?" Mary-Margret looked torn and distressed trying to explain.

"So you are hitting on me?" Emma asked confused.

"No!" Mary-Margret shook her head startled. "Why would I-? Ah, no, just no."

She seemed so confused at the idea that Emma relaxed. "Okay, you can give me a lift home."

"Really?" Mary-Margret's face lit up. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Emma smiled unsure. Did she just make friends with the town crazy?

XxXx

Emma heaved herself out of the bath and avoided looking in the mirror. She did not want to see how fat she was today. She wrapped a towel around herself and was more careful about passing windows now. Mary-Margret didn't take her polite hints about the house not being ready for visitors and came in anyway. They chatted and made small talk before Mary-Margret had to leave. She did invite Emma to some Halloween fair this Sunday which sounded pretty interesting.

Her door rapped sharply and Emma was struck by a feeling of déjà-vu. She peered through the peep hole to see Regina on the other side of it. She rolled her eyes in irritation. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded opening the door.

"I see you put up curtains," Regina eyed her unimpressed.

She hadn't actually. Emma had used some of the bigger towels to block the downstairs windows since she still slept on an air mattress in the living room. She was in no mood to be near the mayor today and went to shut the door in her face. The mayor lunged forward and jammed her foot and arm in the way stopping Emma from closing the door.

"What?" Emma growled impatient. She was still wet and the cold air didn't help.

"You weren't there today," Regina said softly staring intently at her.

"Obviously," Emma scoffed.

"Why?" Regina pressed.

Emma opened the door wider to fully face the other woman. She was not going to hit her-she didn't want to go back to jail. She was not going to hit her. "You have to be kidding me?" Emma growled "you threw money at me like I'm some charity case and you expected me to serve you with a smile the next day?"

"You don't smile," Regina pointed out.

"So not the point!" Emma snapped.

"You need money, I have money. Why are you making this so hard?" Regina frowned and had the audacity to look annoyed with Emma.

"So you, what? Go around giving money to people down on their luck? Doesn't seem very in character for you! Why the hell are you so insistent about annoying a girl you haven't even known a month yet?" Emma jabbed her finger into Regina's chest but the other woman didn't move. "What makes me so damn special?"

Regina looked a little confused. Her eyes tracked down to Emma's belly. "You're young, and pregnant and all alone..."

"And i don't need or want your pity," Emma finished for her. Because she had already taken enough, Emma had already been forced to give up so much of herself... "I have my pride."

"You can't eat your pride," Regina snapped. She made a big show of peering around Emma to look at her sad almost empty living room and her bare hallway. "Your child can't sleep on your pride, or play, or have any sort of life that is acceptable, on pride alone!"

"I'm working!" Emma snapped shoving Regina away from the doorway. "I'm doing honest work for once in my life, so you don't get to judge me! If I keep him then, fine, my kid won't get a car for his sixteenth birthday or ever have more than a high school drop out for his mother, but at least he will be loved! That's more than most kids get!" More than she got.

"Pride, love," Regina sneered as she threw up her hands and half turned away. "The war cries of the idiot masses. The disenfranchised and discontented only cling to the intangible because they have nothing else. You are young and stupid and when that screaming baby is demanding something more solid in its belly than love, we'll see how far your pride and love will get you."

"They'll keep me far away from you!" Emma yelled and even though the other woman was retreating, it didn't feel like Emma had won.

XxXx

Emma was just outside Granny's ready to relieve Ruby when a pack of dogs came charging at her. She tripped in her haste to get out of the way and went down on her ass. She threw her hands up as the stampede hurtled towards her.

"Hey!" A pair of bright red heels appeared in front of her.

Emma jerked her head up to see Ruby standing before her. Ruby's hands were on her hips and she was yelling at the dogs that had stopped in their tracks. Most of the dogs had their tails between their legs and their heads hung low. One of the bigger dogs growled threateningly but whimpered when Ruby turned her gaze on it.

"Bad dogs!" Ruby said crossly "now, sit!" Amazingly all eight of the dogs sat down almost as one.

"Oh, Ruby, thank goodness it was you that found them," A skinny man in a leather jacket ran up bending over at the waist as he tried to catch his breath. "I turned my back for a moment and they were out of their cages. I'm sure it was Tramp, he's always up to no good. I've been chasing them all the way from the animal shelter."

"You really should watch out, Graham," Ruby frowned turning to help Emma to her feet. Emma was embarrassed to admit that she needed Ruby's help to get up. "They nearly ran over Emma!"

"I'm so sorry," Graham apologised slipping leashes on the dogs but didn't look at her. "Oh, crap, there's two missing. Did you see Tramp and a King Charles run past?"

"What's a King Charles doing in the animal shelter?" Ruby frowned dusting Emma down.

"We thinks she's a pet but you know what Hodge is like, I was going to put up posters for her but now..." Graham sighed. "I'm going to get these back to the shelter. Sorry again, Emily."

"It's Emma!" Ruby called after him.

"What's up with that accent and since when did you become Tarzan?" Emma frowned as Ruby linked their arms together and walked them into Granny's.

"I'm hardly Tarzan, dogs just seem to like me," Ruby shrugged not thinking much of her ability to control wild dogs. The dogs didn't seem to like Ruby from the way they coward when she yelled at them. "And what accent?"

"The dog catcher's accent," Emma said "it's really odd."

"Graham is the sheriff and he doesn't have an accent," Ruby looked at Emma strangely.

"Yes, he does," Emma argued "it's terrible. I thought you had to be American to be a sheriff."

"Graham is American. He's lived in Storybrooke his whole life," Ruby patted Emma gently on the shoulder. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"You're telling me you don't hear that accent?" Emma pushed.

Ruby seemed to be considering it. "Well, I suppose there's a little twang but he could have got that of the TV. I guess i just ignore it. Such a prime slice of man meat is meant to be ogled not listened too."

"He was pretty," Emma acknowledged but he was also the reason she was nearly killed by wild dogs.

"Darn right he is," Ruby said grabbing her coat with a grin. "It's a shame that he's the mayors."

"Hold on Ruby," Granny said from behind the counter.

"Ah, Gran, I promised Ash that I would meet her after work," Ruby whined bobbing up and down on her heels like a kid.

"And you can but hold up a little," Granny jerked her chin towards the front window. A silver haired man was heading inside Granny's. He was a tall black column against the weak light of the autumn sun. The black robe he was wearing over his dark trousers came to his knee and looked very old fashioned. "Father Frollo is coming in."

"Emma why don't you get things straightened up in the kitchen," Ruby said immediately dropping her coat on the counter. She looked apprehensive.

"Why?" Emma asked eyeing the man coming in suspiciously.

"I'll explain later," Ruby hustled her behind the counter and all but shoved her into the kitchen. Emma was annoyed and tried to barge back into the diner but Ruby was standing in front of the door and slammed it hard into her. Emma staggered back holding her belly. Crap that really hurt. She huffily took a seat to ease the shooting pains that ran up and down her belly.

"What the hell was that about?" Emma demanded when Ruby came in fifteen minutes later.

"That was Father Frollo," Ruby shuddered. "He's creepy and the rumours that run around about him..." Ruby looked really uncomfortable and didn't finish her sentence.

"It's just better for you to avoid him," Granny said from the doorway. Her wrinkled face was pulled tight in an expression of severity. "Even if those rumours have no truth to them, he's still an old-school preacher man and no one should make you feel ashamed of your circumstances."

Emma's hand automatically fell to her pregnancy bump. She felt her face get hot but she refused to be shamed. She knew Granny and Ruby didn't mean to make her feel that way but it still did. "I have nothing to be ashamed off," she tilted her chin up defiantly. She hated the fact that her voice wavered.

"Damn right you don't!" Ruby nodded and slung her arm around Emma's shoulders. "Now get out there and serve the customers, I don't want to get caught by the mayor and I'm already late to meet Ash."

"You're all heart Ruby," Emma rolled her eyes fondly but got back to work.

XxXx

"Six-twenty!"

Emma finished giving out the drinks at table three and made her way back to the counter. She scooped up the roast dinner and brought it to the mayor. She turned to go when Regina cleared her throat. Emma turned back with narrowed eyes and growled "what?"

"Where is my cola?" Regina tilted her chin up looking stern.

"You never drink cola," Emma snapped.

"I have a small glass of cola on Sundays to go along with my roast," Regina sniffed.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn cola," Emma turned to march away when the mayor cleared her throat again.

"I have my own glass," the mayor held out a glass that was so clear it was nearly invisible. There was a stylised golden RM near the top of the rim on one side. Emma rolled her eyes, of course she had her own damn glass for cola. Its twin sat on the table already filled with water. Emma grabbed the glass and went to get the damn cola. She was tempted to slam the cola glass down on the table but didn't want to risk spilling it. She was already in enough debt and she couldn't afford to pay for another of the mayors suits.

"You really should thank god that you work in a well paying industry and not in a profession in which its primary source of income is derived from tips and good customer service-oh wait," Regina gave her a faux thoughtful smile before she shrugged condescendingly. "Well at least you have your pride to subsidise the loss."

Emma's nostrils flared and her jaw clenched. She was not going to have her baby behind bars. With a herculean effort Emma forced herself to give the mayor a brittle smile.

"Careful dear, with that much joy you might get wrinkles," Regina smirked.

Emma turned on her heel and walked away stiffly before she did something stupid. Regina ate the rest of her dinner with a very self satisfied air that Emma was doing her best to ignore. She didn't speak or look at the other woman when she went to pay and thankfully the mayor didn't try to speak to Emma again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Emma growled as she went to clear the mayor's table. Usually that involved lifting the plate and water jug and giving it a quick wipe down. Not that it needed it since the mayor usually cleaned the table herself before she left. She was like a master thief wiping away her fingerprints. Now however a fifty dollar note sat under the plate.

"What's wrong Emma?" Granny said coming out of the kitchen.

"Regina just left a fifty dollar tip on an eighteen dollar meal!" Emma said disgusted. She stuffed the money in the charity box and the note stuck half way out just to annoy her like its previous owner loved to do.

"That's nice the only tips she leaves Ruby is fashion advice," Granny snorted. She took the note out of the charity box and pressed it against Emma's palm. "Take the money."

"I am not taking her guilt money!" Emma snapped trying to drag her hand away.

Granny yanked her back and slapped her upside the head for good measure. Emma winced stunned at the old woman's severe look and the surprise swat to the head. "Emma Swan, did you serve the mayor?"

"Yes ma'am," Emma agreed petulantly.

"And did you clean the table after her?" Granny continued. Her glare could frighten wolves away from the door.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then that money is yours, you worked for it," Granny glared at her. Emma opened her mouth but Granny cut her off. "I don't want to hear it Emma Swan! I am all for holding on to your pride, goodness knows that helped me raise Ruby right-but there's pride and then there's foolishness. It's not integrity that keeps you from claiming money that you've worked hard for, its stupidity. Goodness knows the mayor is hard work and you are many things dear, but you are not stupid, isn't that right?"

"Yes ma'am," Emma said thoroughly cowed. She felt like one of the dogs that Ruby had yelled at earlier.

"Good. Now put that money in your pocket and we won't hear another thing about it," Granny let go of Emma's wrist with a nod. "Honey this isn't your break time, now shoo!"

Emma shoo-ed.

XxXx

Emma was cleaning the counter with only Leroy for company. The tiny man was eyeing her with bleary blood shot eyes. It was clear he was still trying to make his mind up about her. Emma scoffed, of all the people to judge her she was pretty sure even she could pass the town drunks approval.

"Seen you hanging out with Mary-Margret," Leroy huffed holding out his whiskey glass. "A double this time."

"Yeah, she invited me to that Halloween fair," Emma raised her eyebrow and met his gaze head on. "Let's see the money first," she jerked her head to the glass.

"You saying I'm not good for it?" Leroy's voice got louder but he wasn't really yelling. Emma could tell the difference between an angry shout and a drunk talking loudly.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying," Emma held up the whiskey bottle letting it swing back and forth out of Leroy's reach.

Leroy grumbled and glared but dug into his pockets. He pulled out a fistful of change and rather than count it he let it scatter across the counter. "There, that ought to do ya," he sneered.

Emma smirked back and poured him his drink before she started to scoop out the nickels and dimes. "So did you get kicked out of the only other bar in town?"

"That place stinks, filled with people having fun and dancing," Leroy grumbled. "This place is nicer, less noisy and filled with hard faced bastards like me," he gave her a smirk as he saluted her with his whiskey.

"Definitely no one having fun here," Emma agreed as she pushed the rest of his change back at him.

"No, just a snot nosed brat that's not even old enough to drink the alcohol that she's serving," Leroy glared bitterly.

"And an old drunk who can't remember the last time he pissed straight," Emma glared back.

Leroy looked furious for a second before he burst out laughing in a gruff tone. "You're okay kid," he nodded mostly to himself. "So, you pregnant or just fat?"

"Why? You just rude or interested?" Emma shot back.

"Ha! You're not even the bait, you're just jail," Leroy snorted completely disinterested.

That made Emma relax and she offered him a genuine smile. "I'm nearly seven months along."

"And the father?" Leroy asked leaning over the counter to grope for the whiskey bottle.

"Bad guy," Emma said surprised at her out of character honesty. She slapped his hands away from the bottle.

"You hiding from him?" Leroy peered intently at her.

Emma stared at him unsure of how or if to answer the question. Leroy stared back before nodding. "If he comes around here, you let me know, I'll kick his ass or at least fall on him long enough to give you a head start." Leroy snorted into his empty glass.

"You'd say anything for a free drink," Emma laughed but was secretly touched at the offer. Not that she would need it or that she thought anything would come of it. Drunks were often the most generous people if you were dealing with hypotheticals. She poured him a drink anyway.

The door bells chimed and the dog catcher came in. "Hey, there," he said in that accent of his. He rubbed his stubble and gave Emma an award winning smile. He looked more like a model than a Sherriff. "Emily, right?"

"Emma," She corrected. "What can I do for you Sherriff?"

"Emma, right, sorry," he placed his hand on the breast of his waistcoat. "Graham," he said roguishly "sorry about earlier, I work at an animal shelter and those dogs got away from me."

"Well hopefully the bad guys don't do the same," Emma said and Leroy snorted a laugh.

Graham glanced at Leroy but just rolled his eyes. "There isn't any real bad guys in Storybrooke, the dogs are the most exciting part of my day. Can I get a cup of coffee to go?"

"Sure thing," Emma said turning and pouring the coffee like a pro. She gave the take out cup to Graham and he gave her five dollars.

"Keep the change," he said flashing his award winning smile again before disappearing out the door.

He was gone to quickly for Emma to protest. She didn't even have time to open the register. "Don't even think about it," Leroy warned her.

"What?" She asked.

"That there is the mayor's vibrator," Leroy pointed his finger at her. "Aint no good going to come from trying to steal another woman's vibrator."

"Ew," Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's what all the girls say as they look after him all doe eyed, but sure enough, they try to use him themselves and Regina just-bam!" Leroy slapped the counter. "You're already in enough trouble with the mayor from what I heard, you don't need no more."

"Okay, first of all, he's cute but I'm in no position to chase after anyone," Emma gestured at her stomach "and two, I was looking after him because he's over tipped me for coffee. I wonder if Regina sent him?"

"Probably," Leroy shrugged. "That guy doesn't so much as fart without Regina's permission. Probably why he walks around like he's a stick up his ass or maybe-" Emma could tell by the glint in Leroy's eye that she did not want him to finish that sentence.

"Ok! I get it!" She held up her hands in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

The furious rapping at her door woke Emma with a start. She rolled off her air mattress with a groan and heaved herself to her feet kneading the small of her back. She waddled to the still pounding door, she was in too much pain to care about how she looked right now.

"Of course it's you," Emma groaned as Regina just stopped short of wrapping Emma's face. "What?"

"You don't work until the evening's correct?" Regina asked. She looked like her usually well dressed self in a silk grey blouse and black business suit with her pressed skirt and killer heels. But there was one set of buttons undone near the bottom of the mayor's shirt that made Emma raise her eyebrow.

"Yes, did you just wake me up for the fun of it?" Emma snapped wondering why she just didn't close the door in Regina's face.

"Would you like to make some quick money?" Seeing Emma's face contort with anger Regina hurried on her own agitation plain in her tone. "My Mother is coming to visit. She usually comes on the second Monday every six months but occasionally she likes to show up on a different date to irate me. She told me this morning that she would be by for dinner."

"Oh, god, I have to deal with two of you?" Emma placed her forehead against the door and shut her eyes. She didn't think she could deal with two Regina's.

"No, I would never bring my mother to the diner. I would never hear the end of it, its bad enough I eat at that place but making her slum it like that? Oh god, I can hear her now," Regina scowled and shook her head. "No, no, that's not why I'm here. My place is a mess and I don't have time to clean and cook before I get home since she has decided to arrive at five and someone needs to let her in."

"And this involves me how?" Emma rolled her hand willing Regina to get to the damn point.

"Obviously," Regina gave her own vexed sigh "I need you to clean my house and turn the roast off at four. I imagined it would be too much to hope for that you can cook so if you can just prep things for me then it should make it much easier."

"I'm really not inclined to waste the few hours of sleep I have by doing you a favour," Emma went to close the door but the mayor slammed her hand against it stopping all the movement in a surprising show of strength.

Regina glared at her with an intensity of a volcano just about to erupt. "This is not a favour, we are not friends. You, however, are in the manual labour market and this is a job within your limited skill set. I am prepared to pay you three hundred dollars for your time, and trust me the value of the money is not high out of pity. Most of the money is because not only do I realise that this is last minute but that you might also have to meet my mother, which trust me Ms Swan is not an ordeal that can be measure by any monetary value."

"Three hundred dollars?" Emma eyed Regina warily trying to asses her for any sign of pity or condescension. The mayor looked angry but more than that she looked slightly frantic, the undone button and the frenzied knocking from the normally fastidious woman persuaded Emma that she might just be serious. "For cleaning and prepping?"

"And taking the roast out of the oven yes," Regina nodded.

"I'll do it," Regina looked slightly relieved. "On one condition," Emma continued "stop leaving such large tips and sending your boyfriend to do the same."

Regina pursed her lips before nodding stiltedly.

"Okay, then I'll get changed and meet you over there." Emma shut the door deeply satisfied.

XxXx

"I'm leaving," Emma snapped turning on her heel to march out the door.

"You are not!" Regina actually grabbed her arm to stop her.

They were standing in the front hall of Regina's house. The black and white tile floors where so shiny they nearly reflected Emma's image and the wooden floor just above the sunken tile area was so buffed that if Emma tried she could probably use it to see what underwear Regina had on.

"It's already clean!" Emma jerked her arm out of Regina's grasp. "There's no dirt here!" This must be another of the mayor's attempts to give her money.

"It might be clean by your hill billy standards, but this is a pig sty compared to my mother's and my own standards!" Regina snapped. "I've unfortunately had to bring my work home with me so haven't been as on top of my cleaning as usual. There is dust on the picture frames and the banister hasn't been waxed in two weeks. There are also dishes in the sink and scuff marks by the back door. I'll also need the stairs vacuumed and the door knobs polished."

"Oh come on! Who polishes door knobs?" Now she knew Regina was lying.

"I do," the mayor said frostily drawing herself upright. "I'm not going to debate this with you anymore Ms Swan. I need a cleaner and Ashley is still at school or I would use her. She knows the difference between French polish and silver polish which I doubt you've ever heard off before and she can cook."

"You're actually serious?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes and using her sixth sense to see if Regina was playing her.

"In spite of my usual jovial nature," Regina said sarcastically. "Yes I am."

"Okay, I guess I can believe this coming from the woman who brings her own dinner ware to the diner," Emma ran her hands through her hair and looked about. "How come you don't bring your own plate?" Or food for that matter if she was so damn picky.

"The plate doesn't go in my mouth," Regina sniffed walking ahead of her into the kitchen. "The knives and forks do and there is no telling what sort of troll or monster used them before me."

"We do wash them," Emma rolled her eyes. The kitchen was just as clean as the rest of the house except that there was a bowl and some cutlery in the sink and a cup on the counter. Emma watched and could see the vein in Regina's forehead twitch in irritation when she looked at them.

"As we've just established, your version of clean and mine are two separate categories," Regina said opening a closet next to the back door. "This is my cleaning cupboard, here you will find all that you need. If you see any dirt-clean it, pay attention to the hall the dining room and the upstairs guest bathroom, which is the first door to your left. My room is locked as well as the other upstairs rooms except one. Do not go into any upstairs room except the bathroom, are we clear on this Ms Swan?"

"Yeah, I got it, don't go exploring for a sex attic," Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Regina put a roast in an oval dish.

"I swear she switched the days so I would have to eat the same thing two days in a row. She knows how much I hate that," Regina muttered seeming to forget Emma's presence for the moment. She oiled and seasoned the meat before setting it in the oven. "Take this out at four, no later," she commanded as she turned the dial.

"Got it," Emma nodded.

"My steamer is in that cupboard have it ready for when i get home and the potatoes are in the potato bin under the microwave, have eleven peeled. A circumference of-" Regina stopped as she took in Emma's sceptical face. "You do know what a circumference is? Its pie multiplied by the diameter. I usually use a diameter of 2.5 inches but I tolerate it if you go to 3."

Leaving aside the fact that no, Emma had no idea what a circumference or diameter was and the only pie she was familiar with was desert, the idea that she would have to measure potatoes was absurd. "I can peel potatoes!" Emma snapped "I am not re-sitting my math test so there's no way in hell am I measuring them!"

The clock in the hall chimed cutting off Regina's angry glare. "It's eight o'clock, I have to leave now. My mother should be her at five on the dot. As soon as she gets here you may leave."

"It's a forty-five minute walk into town and my shift starts at five thirty," Emma protested.

"Tough," Regina picked up her brief case completely unconcerned with Emma's dilemma.

"Do you have the number for a taxi at least?" Emma called after her.

"In the phonebook Ms Swan," Regina still managed to call her an idiot purely through the tone of her voice.

Emma grumbled and got to work. She decided to dust the pictures and clean the mirrors first since they seemed to be the only things remotely dirty. She would leave the 'big stuff' like the bowl and cup towards the end.

At four o'clock Emma had just finished peeling the potatoes when she turned to take the roast out of the oven. She had grappled with the childish impulse to mess Regina's house up all day. It was something she wouldn't have thought twice about before she came to this town, which was probably why she had gone to juvie. The old Emma would have taught the stuck up woman a lesson about manners but she was trying to be a better person now.

Emma had a fresh start and a whole new life. If she did decide to keep the kid inside her, well, she would want him to be proud of her. She wanted to be someone that he wouldn't be embarrassed to run to when she picked him up from school. Someone who was good, and decent and not someone who knew how to hot wire a car. Emma snorted as she dumped the potatoes skins in the trash. She also wanted a pony and a Delorean but that seemed just as likely.

"You got so screwed when it came to parents kid," Emma rubbed her belly fondly. "If I was you I would ask for a refund. Maybe you'll get adopted by a nice family," she continued grabbing the polish and the cloth. "A rich family who lives in a house like this," instead of the shell of a house like she had right now.

Emma had just finished polishing the doorknob of the upstairs bathroom when she noticed that the rest of the handles looked dull in comparison. Regina had paid her three hundred dollars, it was only right that she do all the doors. The doorknob that Emma had left to the last was just across from what she assumed was Regina's bedroom. In the process of polishing it the door opened a tiny crack.

All the other doors upstairs had been locked except for the bathroom. Emma's curiosity was piqued and she pushed the door open. Instead of finding a sex attic or anything so sordid it was just a small room with a single window. The floors where carpeted a dark blue and there was a single twin bed with a solid mahogany crib across from it. There were no pictures on the wall and the bed's sheets where all in neutral colours. The window faced into town and over the trees of the forest the broken clock tower could be seen.

"It's a boys room," Emma breathed.

"A child's room actually, she wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl."

Emma whirled around to find an older woman standing in the middle of the hallway. Her dark hair was tied up in an elaborate bun and the red lipstick on her face was too red and vibrant for someone of her age. It drew all the attention to her lips and off her narrowed eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a blazer that had white piping around the collar and the cuffs. The pearls at her throat, wrist and ears looked real enough. She seemed to be one of those rich ladies that rarely stepped outside of the country club.

"You must be Regina's mother," Emma gripped the polish and cloth uneasily.

"Mrs Mills, yes, and you must be a new in town because there is no way that anyone else would be poking around my daughters house," Mrs Mills stepped inside Emma's personal space and leaned even closer her eyes seeming to pry into Emma's soul. She reached past Emma and shut the door to the room with a resounding 'click.'

"I-I am new, I live across the street, Regina asked me to do some last minute errands-" Emma stepped back away from the older woman.

"Some of which involved you snooping around her house?" Mrs Mills tilted her head to the side with a sharp smile.

"No, the door opened as I was polishing the handle," Emma shook her head.

"Oh, it blew open all the way?" Mrs Mills wasn't really asking and the question put Emma on her back foot.

"Well, no," Emma started to explain.

"Relax dear," and suddenly the older woman's body lost all of its tension as she reached for Emma's arm. "You've did me a favour, Regina never lets me go snooping around her house and is always very conscious to keep her doors locked and closed when I'm around. Its almost as if she fears I'll steal something!" The older woman laughed at the incredulous notion as she guided them down the stairs. Emma joined in on the laugher uneasily. "If it hadn't been for you then i would never have know that she still has that silly little nursery."

"Nursery?" Emma asked dully.

"Oh yes dear, you see, Regina got this ridiculous idea into her head a few years ago about adopting a child. Can you believe it," the older woman leaned towards Emma scandalised. "Raising a child that has nothing to do with her? Not only that, but to adopt someone else's cast off alone and unmarried? I wouldn't hear of it. Just think of the message she would have been sending to the town! No one would vote for a tired single mother. It sends all the wrong messages to acceptable society, doesn't it dear?"

Mrs Mills cast her eyes pointedly down at Emma's own swollen stomach then back up to her pale face. "You most of all must know how cruel people can be."

"I haven't had a problem," Emma place her hands over her pregnancy bump as if she was shielding her son from the other woman's condemnation. "This town seems pretty open minded. They don't seem like they would judge Regina any less for adopt a kid."

"Oh, how sweet," Mrs Mills cooed at her. "I remember the days when I was that young and naive. Luckily enough Regina grew out of it much faster than i did. It spared her so much pain in the long run. I'm sure people are nice to you," Mrs Mills took the polish out of Emma's hands as she guided the blonde to the door. "I'm sure people are even kind. But that's all to your face. You'll learn in time that what people say when they think you can't hear is what they really think of you and if you think anyone is saying any pleasant to a teenage girl that was silly enough to get encumbered by an absentee gentleman while living in a hovel, then well dear," Mrs Mills smiled at Emma as looked her over from head to toe and then behind her at Emma's house across the street. "I guess being young and ignorant is truly a blessing."

She then closed the door in Emma's face.

XxXx

It was nearly half twelve when Emma walked home after work. She had spent the day recovering from Regina's mother but on the way home her words had time to pound through her head leaving her angry and defensive. All the replies Emma should have said where rattling through her head about six hours too late. From her door she could see that Regina's house was in darkness. Emma shoved her keys into her pocket and turned instead to march up to Regina's door.

She was going to hammer on it and see how the mayor liked to be woken up. Then she would demand the money the mayor promised her and unleash all the come backs that Emma should have said to her mother.

As she drew nearer she saw through the glass door that there was light on in the kitchen. Good, Emma though with righteous indignation. She was going to go around the back scare the shit out of Regina by banging on her back door and unleash her fury.

Regina's back garden had neatly trimmed grass, probably measured to the same height, and a large apple tree that dominated the ground. The hedges were neatly trimmed and arched over the gap and made a lovely little doorway. Even the paving stones where blasted clean and spaced evenly apart leading to the back door, the garage and further into the garden to another arched doorway.

Emma stopped at Regina's kitchen window. The mayor was standing at the sink scrubbing furiously at the dishes. The only light that was on was the kitchen light standing out starkly against the darkness of the rest of the house. Regina had her sleeves rolled up and was feverishly scouring the oval roasting dish, there were other dishes to the side of her still dirty and waiting to be cleaned. Even from the window Emma could see how red and abused Regina's hands were, she looked like she had been scrubbing for hours. The anger slowly drained out of Emma as she watched. Regina didn't notice her at all.

The fierce look of single minded concentration on Regina's face was only broken when Emma opened the back door. The mayor looked up her hands still in the grey water where the last die hard soap bubbles floated like bodies adrift at sea. The scrubbing slowed but didn't stop.

"You let her see the nursery," Regina accused her having the nerve to sound betrayed.

Emma flinched, because she guessed in a way she did go against her word. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was here. When the door opened i should have closed it without looking."

"I should have put a lock on the door," Regina looked away using the back of her hand to swipe at her nose. "But the thought of a lock on a child's room just seemed so-anyway, I should have dumped those things. I have no use for them, hanging on to them is a foolish thing to do."

The scrubbing started back up again and Emma came deeper into the kitchen closing the door behind her. On the side of the draining board where clean dishes went Emma spotted a now familiar engraved knife. It have been scrubbed so hard that there were grooves in the silver. She didn't say anything, she just picked up a drying cloth and got to work.

So many questions vibrated in Emma's mind but she couldn't bring herself to break the silence. Regina didn't seem to be in any fit state to answer them anyway. She only intervened after she had finished drying all the clean dishes and putting them away. Regina was still scrubbing the oval roasting dish.

"I think it's clean," Emma said her voice sounded unnaturally loud in the silence of the house.

"Nothing's ever really clean," Regina said bitterly her rubbing taking on a hard deliberate edge that made the glass screech.

Emma winced and reached out to cover Regina's hand. The water was freezing and Regina's hands were pruned. They had to be numb by now. Regina stopped scrubbing and stared intently into the grey water where their hands touched. Regina took several deep breaths before she let Emma pull her hand away and begin to dry the dish.

"You're version of clean and my version of clean is different, remember?" Emma gave her a soft smile but Regina only looked back at her blankly.

Emma held out the cloth to Regina who took it limply. She began to dry her hands and the process seemed to bring her back to herself. "I didn't pay you did I?" Regina said briskly stepping back from the sink and looking around for her purse. "You must be here for your money."

Emma wanted to protest but that had been why she had come at first. "You can leave it until tomorrow, I know you're good for it," she tried to joke weakly.

"No, here, there's four hundred there," Regina took the money out of her purse. It still amazed Emma that she carried that sort of cash on her. "My mother was in an especially good mood today so I can only surmise that she said something particularly cutting to you."

"Not enough for an extra hundred dollars," Emma tried to give back the other hundred with a shrug. "I've been called worse."

"If it makes you feel any better this is the hundred that she gave me to 'afford the rest of the material needed to make my skirt an appropriate length,'" Regina did a good imitation of her mother's haughty tone.

Emma laughed and put the other hundred in her pocket. "Well, we can't have that," she and Regina shared a smile as Regina led her out the front door. "Goodnight Madame Mayor," Emma said feeling oddly formal.

"Goodnight Ms Swan," Regina said from the doorway. She hesitated before she closed it completely. The door opened wider and Emma turned back to see Regina looking uncertain in the doorway. "Despite whatever my mother said, a child is always a blessing no matter the circumstance of its arrival."

Emma didn't know what to say to that and was thankful when Regina shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Emma," Soleil sounded exhausted as she slumped down on a seat opposite the counter.

"Soleil, how's the four jobs going?" Emma asked as the blonde slumped over the counter. The tired girl just gave her the thumbs up without lifting her head from her arms. "You going to order or do you want me to leave you alone?" It was coming up to six so most of the people were getting ready to leave before Regina came in. That meant there would be a rush to the till soon so she could let the girl doze for fifteen minutes without making her order. If she was brave enough to stay the entire forty five minutes it usually took Regina to eat she could let Soleil be since even Granny rarely came out when the mayor was in.

"I need coffee," Soleil mumbled "I just came from the pharmacy and have to go to the hospital at six thirty."

"You going to eat in that time?" Emma asked worried. The girl was skin and bones.

"I have a packed lunch, don't like to waste money," Soleil lifted her head, her big blue eyes pleading for coffee.

Emma had to odd urge to ruffle her hair even though they were probably the same age. "Hey," Emma frowned in thought, "what age are you Soleil?"

"I'm twenty four," Soleil said and Emma could have been knocked over with a feather.

"Twenty four?" She looked younger.

"Yeah," Soleil grinned at Emma's shocked face. "I'm just pretty, I get it from my grandmothers, they were all really young looking. My Gran said it was magic but she has Alzheimer's now so," Soleil shrugged and her happy smile faded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emma said setting the coffee in front of the other woman. Soleil just shrugged and dragged the coffee closer to herself.

"I just feel bad that I'm working all the time, Gran barely remembers me even on her good days and Granny hates the nurses, Granma is usually pretty good about everything. I think she feels guilty, she always makes me a pack lunch if I make it home. She's going for a scan next week but luckily enough the fair on Sunday has hired me to do some modelling for the posters and I don't have to pull any extra shifts." Soleil gave Emma a tired smile.

"Don't you have medical insurance?" Emma asked. She thought she had it bad, at least she only had to take care of herself right now.

"By the time Granma got around to it no one would take them because they all had pre-existing conditions. It's not so bad, last year I got three days off and had enough money to take them all to the sea-side. Gran really liked that, I'm trying my best to do it again before-before...anyway I think I should get going. I don't want to run into the mayor," Soleil gulped down the rest of her coffee nervously eyeing the clock. She gave Emma a wave as she left.

Emma didn't have time to dwell on Soleil as the evening rush to the till began. The door opened and Regina came in at six fifteen exactly. Regina hesitated on seeing her but then crossed to her booth and took out her wet wipes and began to clean the table. Emma got the water jug ready and just as Regina unfolded her cutlery from its leather travelling case the chief called "six twenty!"

Emma grimace as she looked at the rare steak. She sat it in front of Regina and they stared at each other warily. Regina obviously didn't want to talk about her mini break down last night and honestly Emma wasn't the best person for emotional situations.

"So," Emma said lightly. "Your mothers a bitch."

Regina let out a short startled laugh and just like that things went back to normal.

XxXx

"-It's the third day of the week," Regina explained to Emma as she stared at her change. "On Wednesday's I have chicken, roast potatoes and carrots. It comes to six dollars and sixty seven cents, the same amount every Wednesday and I get three cents, three dimes and three dollars back in change. I like-"

"The repetition of the three's," Emma finished as she stared at the mayor and was surprised to find herself more amused than irritated. "I get it now, I'll make sure that I give you that exact change from now on."

Regina nodded stiffly but she seemed relieved that Emma was taking back the change and exchanging it for the proper coins.

"So would you like me to do that for the other days?" Emma grinned. "Granny's pretty superstitious so she might freak out on Saturday's when I try to give you six six six in change. She might think I'm cursing you."

"That old bat would welcome it," Regina sniffed. "Trying to do it for the other day's would be cumbersome and impossible in some cases. No on Wednesday it just happens to be a fortuitous event."

"Oh god," Emma snorted "this is your wacky side isn't it?"

"I also have desert on a rotating basis every month. Usually on the corresponding day of the number of the month," Regina took back the right change.

"So it's October now, that means that you had desert on the tenth and the next time you have desert will be on the eleventh of November?" Emma asked grinning.

"Exactly," Regina smile at her like she was proud Emma was catching on. "It's my spontaneous side coming out."

"How is that spontaneous?" Emma laughed.

"The days rotate, one dessert day could be a Monday and the next a Tuesday," Regina pointed out deadly serious. The edge of her lips twitched which was the only clue Emma had that the mayor might be pulling her leg. "It's complete madness, not for the faint of heart."

Emma couldn't take it anymore and had to sit down as she laughed. Regina gazed at her fondly for a moment before the door chimed opened. Emma looked up surprised, usually no one came in between six fifteen when Regina arrived and seven when she left. Mary-Margret stopped in the doorway at the sight of Regina. Her eyes flew to the clock and Emma followed automatically, seven fifteen. Had she and Regina just spent fifteen minutes together without them insulting each other? Did they, more amazingly, just have fun together?

Regina's attention was also drawn to the clock and a look of surprise crossed her face at the time. "I have to go," She swept her bag over her shoulder and headed out "Ms Blanchard."

"Madame Mayor," Mary-Margret parroted back automatically.

Regina drew in an irritated breath. "Ms Blanchard."

"Madame Mayor," Mary-Margret said back slightly panicked.

"You're in front of the door," Regina said in a clipped tone.

"What? Oh!" Mary-Margret moved aside and the mayor left without a second look. "What was going on with you two?" Mary-Margret asked turning back towards Emma her eyes wide like a cartoon characters.

"She always comes in for dinner," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah but it looked like you were laughing together," Mary-Margret came to sit on the stool across from Emma.

"She can be funny," Emma shrugged again "when she isn't being a complete bitch."

"The Mayor, funny?" Mary-Margret looked at Emma like she had just told her the sky was made of diamonds.

"You need something?" Emma asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to see if we're still on for Sunday?" Mary-Margret wisely sensed that she should drop the topic of the mayor.

"The fair? Yeah I'm looking forward to it," Emma smiled.

"Halloween is bigger than Christmas around here," Mary-Margret said excitedly. "I haven't been able to get my kids motivated to do anything but Halloween decorations. I found this pretty great book in Mr Gold's pawn shop about Halloween tales. He's a complete creep but he lets me know if any good books that the children would like come into his store."

"That sounds great," Emma smile was less genuine when she thought about Mr Gold. She knew she owed him but the sting of him taking her first pay check still hadn't gone away. "Hey, talking of shopping, do you know any place where I can get some cheap furniture?"

"Well there's Marco, he has a shop but they're all handmade so I doubt they'll be cheap. There should be some stuff at the fair and we could go to the few second hand shops in town if you don't mind buying second hand," Mary-Margret said getting excited.

"Cheap and cheerful that's me," Emma gave a tight grin.

"Don't worry about it. When I first moved out on my own I had nothing but a wooden hut and a dirt packed floor," Mary-Margret rolled her eyes.

"A dirt packed floor?" Emma raised her eyebrow sceptically "no need to exaggerate on my account."

Mary-Margret opened her mouth to protest but stopped. Her gaze drifted off to stare fuzzily into the corner of the diner as her brow furrowed. "Well, I guess it seemed that way to me," she said at last with a shrug.

"Emma, I'm heading home for the night," Granny said coming out of the back room. "Are you ok to lock up?"

"I'm fine," Emma waved away the concern.

"Mary-Margret, always good to see you dear," Granny kissed the school teacher's face before she hurried out the door. "Goodnight girls!"

"I better go too, do you want a lift home later?" Mary-Margret asked.

"I don't get off until late, don't worry about it," Emma waved her off.

Mary-Margret looked like she wanted to push it but she just gave Emma a small smile before she left for the night.

XxXx

The rest of the week settled into a routine. During the day she spent time sleeping and trying to fix up her house before she went to the cafe to relieve Ruby of her duty. The evening shift started with Regina and ended with Leroy. Graham had started to stop by for a few minutes every night but didn't try and give her any big tips. He did offer her a ride home on Friday night but she wasn't sure of him enough to get into a tiny car. By the time Sunday rolled around Emma couldn't wait. She didn't mind giving up her only day off to go with Mary-Margret to the fair.

"Oh Emma what about this," Mary-Margret held up a tiny bird ornament with a huge smile.

"I need to get practical furniture before I think about stuff like that," Emma said eyeing some of the bigger pieces behind the stall. Halloween wasn't officially until Wednesday but no one in the town seemed to want to wait that long. All around them children and grown-ups alike were in costume and filled with candy.

The morning had been a pretty mellow affair with Mary-Margret taking her to some of the second hand stores. She had even promised to help Emma move the green sofa-bed that she had bought when it arrived next Sunday. Emma could have had it delivered earlier but Sunday was the only day both she and Mary-Margret had free to move it. Emma was looking forward to not sleeping on that damn air mattress anymore.

As the evening rolled in more and more festivities had started. Stalls had sprung up everywhere near the town centre selling an assortment of goods. It was surprisingly diverse for such a small town. Furniture and jewellery stalls sat right next to fortune tellers and nuns selling pumpkins. All around them were foods from all over the world and sweets that Emma had never even seen before. The streets were lit with genuine candles complete with a man on stilts that walked around keeping them lit. There was even a low fog around their ankles and a sky filled with stars and a quarter moon to add to the Halloween atmosphere.

"Fine," Mary-Margret sighed "what's next on our list?"

"We still have to get curtains and-" Emma's stomach rumbled loudly and Mary-Margret grinned at her.

"Come on," the teacher tugged her hand towards the numerous food stalls. Two children dodged around them both dressed like elves.

"That's not very scary," Emma said looking at the children who were playing tag. Two teenagers with skeleton make up and fake blood all over them screamed at the kids causing them to nearly wet themselves and run away. Emma couldn't stop her snort of laughter.

"Halloween isn't about being scary," Mary-Margret said as she paid a vender for a sausage on a stick. She passed one to Emma who sniffed it. It seemed edible but she still waited for Mary-Margret to eat it first. "Halloween is about magic and the veil between our worlds thinning. It's the in-between time were anything is possible. Curses can be cast and broken and the dead can talk to the living-that's the true meaning of Halloween."

"Ah, I must have missed that holiday special growing up," Emma snorted surprised to find the sausage gone already. She didn't remember finishing it.

"Like you've fully grown jail bait," Leroy's gruff voice sounded beside her. "How does it feel to know you and you're kid can order off the same menu?"

"Leroy!" Mary-Margret chastised.

"About the same known that you and my kid can keep each other company when I go on all those rides with a height restriction," Emma bantered back. Mary-Margret didn't know whether to look appalled or amused.

Leroy snorted "You know you missed your chance to come dressed as a pregnant nun or the Virgin Mary right?"

"Glad to see you didn't waste the opportunity to come as a homeless drunk," Emma shot back. "Although the jackass costume you usually wear would have worked too."

"Slut."

"Dwarf."

"Tramp."

"Loser."

"Sausage?" Leroy offered buying himself one.

"I never turn down free-" food, Emma was going to finish but Leroy got there first. "Sausage, yeah I know. That's what probably got you knocked up in the first place," he scoffed and she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Damn it," she cursed her inability to think of something snappy and huffily took the sausage.

"Next drinks on you then sunshine," Leroy chuckled as he grabbed his own sausage and left.

"You have an odd way of making friends," Mary-Margret looked at her puzzled.

"What Leroy? Insulting each other is just something we do to pass the night," Emma shrugged. She usually won though.

"Emma! Ms Blanchard!"

They both turned around to see Soleil dressed head to toe in black leather. She had on a hair band with cat ears so Emma guessed she was supposed to be dressed as a cat. Soleil was handing out flyers to passersby who were more interested in what she was wearing than what was on the flyer.

"Hello Sonny," Mary-Margret waved. "Having a good night?"

"I got yelled at for falling asleep under the stage but I told them I was just in character and taking a cat nap," Soleil grinned at them.

"Smart thinking," Emma laughed.

"Emma!" Ruby yelled her hand high in the air waving as she spotted them. She dragged another blonde girl behind her. She was dressed as Little Red Riding hood and Emma guess with a name like Ruby that would have been the obvious choice. "It's good to see you out and actually having fun for a change-oh and Mary-Margret too!"

"Hey, Ruby," Emma accepted the other girls hug with a bit of surprise. Ruby seemed to be hitting the alcohol early.

"Hey, you guys all know Ashley right?" Ruby gestured to the shy girl standing behind her. She had dress herself in a pumpkin suit. "How come you guys didn't dress up, even Sonny managed it and all she does is work and sleep."

"I didn't know it was fancy dress," Emma shrugged. Not that she would have dressed up even if she had known.

"And I am dressed up," Mary-Margret said "I'm dressed like a sane person."

"Like any sane person would wear those ugly shoes, M and M," Ruby scoffed. Mary-Margret only had a second to look affronted before Ruby threw herself into the school teachers arms. "You know I'm only joking! Come on Mary, let's run away together!"

Mary-Margret laughed as Ruby swooned in her arms. "Ashley keeps ditching me for this mysterious boyfriend of hers," Ruby grumbled as Ashley blushed. "I'm not feeling loved at all, Emma can take my shifts while you whisk me away."

"Oh no," Emma laughed. "I already work hard enough."

"And I have school to get back to," Mary-Margret patted Ruby's distressed shoulder lightly.

"You're all spoil sports," Ruby grumbled then her face lit up. "Oh, they've sat up the microphone on stage, the shows going to start!"

"Show?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded grinning eagerly as she ushered them all towards the stage in front of city hall. "The Mayor makes a boring speech or reads out a ghost story and then they have a talent show. Sonny, didn't you lose last year to that guy with the voodoo dolls and puppets?"

"Yeah, the shadow man, he was really creepy," Soleil shuddered.

"Mary-Margret, you should totally enter this year," Ruby nudged the teacher. "You should hear her sing Emma, she could charm the birds out of the trees."

"I cannot," Mary-Margret blushed.

"Oh, and Ashley too," Ruby said her eyes lighting up. "Hell, you, Ashley and Soleil should do a song together. Your own girl band! Can you sing Emma?"

"No," Emma snorted. She had been compared to a cat wailing in its death throes more than once.

"Me either," Ruby shrugged. "We'll just have to live vicariously through the talented people."

"You won't be doing that either," Mary-Margret said sternly. "I'm not going up there."

Ruby look set to continue the battle when the microphone was tapped. Regina stood there centre stage and Emma's eyes widened. Regina was dressed in a long flowing red dress overlaid with black netting with a high collar that fanned out around her neck like a peacocks tail. She had a pointed witches hat on top of her head and fishnet gloves. Far from looking like a dime store witch, she looked like a Queen.

"Welcome one and all, to Halloween Storybrooke style," Regina crooned into an old fashioned microphone. Her lipstick was an intense shade of red that made her rare smile both hypnotic and deadly. "For the next week we have many things to experience, from a ghastly ghost train," behind Regina the shrieking of ghosts wailed making teenagers laugh as kids excitedly clung to their parents, "to a graveyard crawl, do take care not to pass your own grave and remember," Regina's eyes glinted seeming to capture the whole town in their sight, "the night is dark and filled with dangerous creatures-werewolves, dragons, dead men, huntsmen, and most dangerous of all," her scarlet lips curled wickedly as she almost caressed the next word, "witches." Her spooky demeanour melted as she stepped back, "but first off there's a talent show and a raffle to help raise money for the nunnery. Sister Astrid is here to tell us more."

Regina gave the mic to a neurotic looking woman dressed as a nun and Emma dodged Ruby's attempt to push her towards the guy with the sign-up sheet. Mary-Margret wasn't so lucky and Emma left her to the wolves and made her way towards Regina. The Mayor was talking to another woman and Emma realised that she had no idea what to say to her.

Before she could make her escape the woman talking to Regina nodded towards her. Regina turned her dress swishing and disturbing the fog around them. Emma felt awkward and clumsy next to Regina in her regal costume. "Ms Swan," Regina smiled "this is my friend Millicent."

"Friend is a bit strong," the blonde woman smirked shaking out her curls. She was dressed as a witch complete with green make up and pointy hat but no witch Emma had ever seen wore a dress that short with a neck line that low. The fishnets and heels were also a deviation from the traditional witches outfit. She eyed Emma up and down and didn't seem impressed. "What age are you honey?"

"Why?" Emma snapped defensively.

"Just trying to establish if someone's getting charged with statutory rape," Millicent looked pointedly at Emma's baby bump.

"I'm eighteen," Emma said sharply.

"Ignore her Emma," Regina rolled her eyes "Millicent is the only defence lawyer in town and thinks that gives her the right to pry into everyone's business."

"Regina does so enjoy fraternising with the enemy," Millicent tossed her golden curls over her shoulder. "Her boyfriend puts away the bad guys, I get them off," the blonde paused, her lips twisting into a dirty smile, "and then I even get them out of jail."

It took Emma a moment to work that out but when she did she glared at Millicent contemptuously. "I'm going to go," she told Regina.

"Enjoy the rest of the fair," Regina said with a tight smile.

"Emma!" Mary-Margret grabbed her hand and gave her a warm smile. "We're going bobbing for apples, and if Ruby stops being annoying she might even live through it."

XxXx

A/N: Sorry about the time delay in updates, I got eye surgery so you can imagine the difficulty I've been having with writing. Thanks to everyone who's stuck around and been patient. Yes Maleficent is making a brief appearance despite the cannon because I really just love her.

Oh, not being American I'm not really sure how your maternity leave works, if anyone has any clue can you tell me how long it lasts and if its paid? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all of you that filled me in on USA maternity leave. How you yanks have it hard, I don't know how any of you can afford kids. My eyes are on the mend thanks for your concern and I would like to let Pesterfield know that I have actually done most of your corrections which I will get around to uploading. I just wanted to thank you and let you know it was appreciated. Thanks again to everyone for sticking with this fic. You guys rock!

XxXx

Emma was rushed off her feet on Halloween night. Everyone was out celebrating and if it wasn't parents that wanted something to keep them warm while trick or treating with their kids it was rowdy teenagers that were filling up before they went out to terrorise the neighbourhood.

"Hey, can I get some pumpkin pie over here?"

"Emma, where's my coffee?"

"I need more napkins!"

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled running her hands through her hair frazzled. "Wait a goddamn minute! That will be $5.99," she said to the guy at the till. She gave him his change back with a sharp shove as she grabbed a plate of pie.

"We need more water over here!" The spokesman from group of smug fifteen year olds waved around an empty jug. They looked like they were trying to be tough and rebellious while wearing some variation of leather jackets, chains and motor cycle boots, but it was obvious that they had only ever seen thugs from family movies. They were more obnoxious than intimidating.

Emma grabbed the jug from the little weasel half tempted to hit him with it. "What you need is to actually go outside and do something rebellious instead of talking about it. I'm sure mom and dad would actually give a damn then."

"Where's my coffee!"

Emma growled and marched back behind the counter to the coffee machine. She cursed when she realised she would have to make another pot. She was so going to kill Ruby, she was supposed to come in and help Emma with the rush.

"Can I pay? I would like to get out of here some time tonight," a woman leaned against the counter next to the till looking irritated. She had inky black hair that fell down her shoulders in waves with intense green eyes and smooth dark skin. She had on a half leather jacket over a rich purple top and a long flowing skirt. She scowled at Emma with a face that had more make up on it than necessary and clicked her fingers causing her heavy gold bracelets to jingle irritatingly.

Emma slammed the coffee machine on and turned to glare at the woman. "Table 3 right? $8.70." the other woman gave her the money and Emma slammed the change down on the counter before slinging the cash register closed as the coffee machine went off. She turned to leave when the other woman stopped her.

"I gave you twenty dollars, you gave me change of ten," the green eyed woman glared.

"What?" Emma frowned trying to remember.

"You short changed me," the woman rolled her eyes and huffed "check your till and hurry up, I have places to be."

Emma bristled at the tone but went to check the till. "Where's my coffee!" Another customer shouted. "It's the same amount of twenties that I had the last time," Emma said counting again to make sure. "I think you might be mistaken."

"I know I gave you a twenty, it was the only cash I had on me," the other woman explained her tone overly obnoxious.

The other customers were starting to get restless and demanding. Some where even watching the exchange like spectators at a sports match. Emma's stomach twisted uncomfortably, the last thing she needed was for these people to think that she was the type that tried to short change others in order to make some quick cash. "I'm sorry but I've checked the till and it looks like you're mistaken," Emma tried to sound reasonable.

"Are you calling me a liar?" the other woman straightened up forcefully, her head rolling aggressively as her hand cut the air accusingly.

"No-"

"Hey, Jade what's the hold up?" another girl with far too much make-up yelled from the door.

"Trailer trash here, shorted changed me and then called me liar," the woman, Jade called back. Emma flushed hotly as everyone turned to stare at them.

"What did you call me?" Emma slammed the till closed as her eyes narrowed.

Jade turned back to Emma her face a twisted sneer. "Oh, so you can't hear, you can't count and you sure as hell can't dress, judging by the two sizes too small hand-me-down that you're calling a top. Tell me tubbers, how did you get this job? I would guess you're carrying the management's love child if the owner of this dump didn't happen to be a dried up old crone."

Emma was too flustered for words and it didn't help that some of the customers were snickering. She could feel the embarrassment sinking her stomach and her stupid hormones made the back of her eyes prickle. She was not going to cry. Emma turned on her heel and flung open the counter door so hard that it bang loudly against the wall. "I'm going to kick your cheap ass and then throw it out on the street," Emma threatened tugging off her apron as she marched towards the still sneering Jade.

"Emma, violence is never the answer!" Archie got in front of her and held her back.

"I'm not going to hit a pregnant girl," Jade said standing away from the counter so Emma could get a clear run at her if she could only get Archie out of her way. "But I swear if you start something with me, hick, I'll finish it. Your face isn't pregnant."

"It won't be her that will kick your ass," Ruby marched into the diner and past Jade's friend in a rough shoulder check that shoved her into the door jamb. Ruby threw off the red cloak of her costume leaving her in a short frilly dress and red heels. Not the best choice for a fight but the anger on Ruby's face was perfect. "Picking on my friends is stupid Jade, but insulting my grandmother? That's just suicidal."

"Ruby please! Your Grandmother wouldn't want fighting in her cafe!" Archie was the sole voice of reason in the room and he was thoroughly ignored.

"You're going to give me an ass kicking? An STD maybe," Jade snorted "but not an ass kicking."

Ruby's eyes widened indignantly and she quickly lashed out intent on slapping the smugness of Jade's face, but a hand even quicker than Ruby's grabbed her wrist. "Hey! What's going on here?" Graham demanded pulling Ruby away.

"Jade's just causing trouble like usual," Ruby glared.

Graham just gave a long suffering sigh. "I hate Halloween. Alright, Jade since you're the only one that doesn't work here I think its time you better leave."

"Of course I'm the one you move on," Jade glared. "It doesn't matter that the bimbo short changed me or that scarlet sex-fever over there, was the one that was about to attack me."

"Oh yeah, it's a real shock that I don't trust the exotic dancer with a reputation for lying," Graham rolled his eyes. Jade drew herself up glaring at everyone who was sniggering, she didn't say another word as she left with her friend trailing behind her. "Honestly Ruby, if you're going to start a fight with someone did it have to be her?"

"I should have just let her hit Emma?" Ruby pulled away from Graham glaring.

"Ruby, it's not like you could have won," Graham said smiling fondly at her. "You're a push over."

"I am not a push over!" Ruby shoved the sheriff roughly and went to stand at Emma's side.

"I'll take a coffee to go, now that I don't have to arrest anyone," Graham wisely let the conversation die.

"Thank you for having my back," Emma said to Ruby after Graham left.

"Of course," Ruby grinned slicing up a new pie. "We're friends and friends have each other's back. As friends I knew that I could depend on you to jump on that bitches back if she was kicking my ass."

"Jumping is a bit ambitious," Emma grinned patting her bulk "but falling on her with my weight? That would definitely bring her down, failing that I'd pull the tacky gold hoops right out of her ears."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Ruby high fived her and they went back to serving. The customers were a lot more respectful sensing that both Emma and Ruby were on a hair trigger and the rest of the night went smoothly.

"You're coming home with me tonight," Ruby said as they finished locking up.

"You save me from one fight and you think you own me?" Emma laughed hugging her jacket closed. She really needed to get a coat that fit. Her smile faded as she remembered what Jade had said about her top. She tugged at the material self consciously.

"It's Halloween, letting you walk home through the woods tonight is just asking for trouble," Ruby threaded her arm through Emma's and started off in the opposite direction from the woods. "We also run a B&B but we don't usually get many customers so there's always a room free. You can stay in one of those."

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes but was secretly glad she didn't have to do the long trek home. "If you're sure it's no trouble."

"You? Trouble? Never," Ruby said sarcastically as a miniature knight in shining armour ran after a little girl dressed as an evil queen swinging his sword and demanding all her candy.

XxXx

"So what did you dress up as?" Emma grinned as she leant against Regina's booth.

Regina finished positioning her silverware before looking up at her. "You mean on Halloween night?"

"Uh huh," Emma nodded rubbing the small of her back with a luxurious sigh of appreciation. She was starting to love Regina's visits, it was almost like having a forty-five minute break in the middle of work.

"I had to organise the fair and over see the trick or treating, so naturally I was dressed as a bureaucrat," Regina huffed and Emma got the distinct impression she was annoyed at that.

"You didn't get to dress up? That's a shame, you looked amazing at the opening night," Emma smiled. Regina blinked at her like she had two heads. Her wary face stretched the silence of the conversation into something awkward and Emma shifted her weight suddenly uncomfortable.

"Six twenty!"

Emma gratefully hurried to grab Regina's food thankful to escape. When she came back with the food-pork, broccoli, apple sauce and chips, Regina seemed to have recovered.

"Graham told me he had to break up a fight in here?" Regina asked as she carefully positioned the plate so it fit in the exact middle between her silverware. Emma wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly took out a ruler to measure the correct distance.

"Yeah, some woman said I short changed her when I hadn't and then wanted to get physical about it. Luckily Ruby was there, she had my back," Emma grinned but Regina didn't share her relieved smile.

"Lucky indeed, getting into a fight while pregnant was not the smartest thing to do," the judgement in Regina's voice made Emma stiffen in irritation. "let alone getting into a fight with such an ill reputed woman as Jade."

"Yeah, because I went out of my way to provoke that fight," Emma said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there was a way to defuse the situation without violence," Regina said dismissively.

"No there wasn't. She was pretty adamant and said some nasty things. Sometimes you have to resort to violence to protect yourself and your name," Emma felt she could be condescending here because what would the mayor know about how important reputation was when it was all you had?

"Because your name and reputation is in such sterling condition," Regina flicked her eyes over Emma's pregnancy bump meaningfully. Emma bristled. She was getting really sick of people judging her for being pregnant. It wasn't as if she was the first pregnant teenager in America. "Don't try and shirk responsibility for your actions. You could have walked away or ignored her, instead you chose to engage in possible violence, putting your child at risk. You had a choice-you chose wrong."

Emma spluttered wordlessly both angry and if she was being honest slightly guilty. Regina sat in her booth looking far to vindicated and smug for her to let it go. "You're still an ass," she said at last before flicking Regina's silverware out of line. She then turned on her heel and flounced of.

XxXx

Emma woke up early on her day off. Mary-Margret was coming by to help her move her collect her couch bed from the charity shop. Emma reckoned that between the two of them they could drag/lift the thing into the living room. She had even put down newspaper in case they had to drag it across the floor. That would hopefully protect it from scratches. She sat on her steps waiting in the crisp morning breeze. Across the road Regina's car was missing and Emma idly wondered where she had got to.

A loud horn cut the silent morning as a white van came careening around the corner. It skidded to a stop in front of Emma's house almost pulsing with music. The door opened and rock poured out along with a green Mary-Margret.

"Ruby, I'm going to kill you," Mary-Margret said leaning over trying not to be sick, "what part of slow the hell down could you not hear?"

"You say something M and M?" Ruby said jumping out and slamming her door. Music still blared from the car but Emma didn't recognise it. "I couldn't hear you over the stereo. That van has a surprisingly sweet setup, it makes listening to Linkin Park's new song even more epic."

"'In the end,' what a pretentious name. Can't you go back to liking Britney Spears?" Mary-Margret sighed.

"I never liked Britney Spears!" Ruby denied hotly but her blush gave her away.

"Yeah, you hated her so much you learned the 'hit me baby one more time' dance," Ashley said climbing out of the car.

"I was being ironic," Ruby snapped.

"And your love of the Spice Girls," Mary-Margret asked with a smirk "was that also you being ironic?"

"Step off M and M," Ruby waved her hand "the Spice Girls were legendary and you know it. I'm still annoyed Granny never let me go see them in concert."

"Considering how you would have been about fourteen when they toured I don't blame her," Emma said as she walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I wasn't fourteen," Ruby said indignantly before looking confused. She seemed like she was doing mental math and losing.

"I told Ruby about us moving your couch and she brought help," Mary-Margret smiled and hugged Emma.

"Yeah, Leroy lent us his van and helped us to load it before he had to go to work. Soleil is covering the diner and Ash here won't let a pregnant chick lift a couch if she can help it," Ruby shrugged "it's a group effort, now go open your door and we'll unload."

"It was just a couch," Emma said embarrassed that her throat closed over slightly. She looked at them and for the first time in her life she realised she might actually have friends.

"The cold is making your nose red," Mary-Margret said knowingly handing her a handkerchief and turning away to distract the others. Emma felt even more grateful as she turned to open her door. Stupid hormones.

Ashley, Ruby and Mary-Margret moved the sofa. They all shouted at Emma when she tried to help so she just stayed out of their way and felt guilty. "I'm not an invalid, I can help out," Emma whined from the corner of the room that she had been banished too.

"If you want to help, put the kettle on. We also brought breakfast," Ruby grunted as they hit a wall. They stumbled back like the three stooges before they managed to negotiate the living room door. The planted the couch in the middle of the room facing the small tv. The green couch didn't even remotely resemble the faded grey arm chair that was Emma's only other furniture but Emma was still glad to have it. "Oh god, my back is killing me," Ruby moan lying down on the sofa.

"I told you to lift with your knees," Mary-Margret scolded.

"When my knees get hands I'll lift with them, until then get off my back, it's already hurting," Ruby growled but there was no real malice in it. Ashley rolled her eyes and pushed Ruby's feet off the couch.

"How do you guys take your tea?" Emma asked.

"When I'm eighty, because that's what old people drink," Ruby sniggered. Ashley shoved her into a sitting position. "White with two sugars for me please and Ruby takes hers black, like her sense of humour."

"The sandwiches are in the van, I'll go grab them," Mary-Margret darted out. Emma didn't have a coffee table so she apologetically sat the tray set on the middle cushion of the couch. She couldn't ask Mary-Margret to sit on the floor, so she dragged out her air mattress and with a sigh lowered herself down on that.

Ashley immediately got up "you can sit here, I'll take the floor."

"Don't worry about it," Emma waved her off as she settled down. In truth getting up was hell of a lot harder than getting down and Emma didn't want to be seen rocking from side to side like an over turned turtle as she tried to get up.

"Got the sandwiches," Mary-Margret said coming back and instead of sitting in the armchair sat down beside Emma on the air mattress. "Ruby this meaty concoction is yours," Mary-Margret grimaced as she pulled out a long roll stuffed with various meats, "Ash, your tuna and Emma we didn't know what you liked so I got you the same as me, turkey on rye."

"I'm not a fussy eater," Emma smiled. "Thanks so much for doing this. I'm sure you had other plans."

"Yes, you're really cutting into our busy social lives," Mary-Margret rolled her eyes and bumped Emma's shoulder in a friendly fashion.

They stayed the entire day and Emma didn't notice time passing. She couldn't believe how time flew when all they did was talk and tease each other. This must be what it was like to have friends, Emma thought and had to look away to regain her composure.

"I better get the van back," Ruby sighed and stretched. Ashley ducked Ruby's limbs and stood to help clean the mess they had made.

"Don't worry about it I'll clean up after you go," Emma struggled to her feet feeling stuffed. Mary-Margret had ordered them way too much pizza.

"Here, you better keep the rest of the pizza. It keeps pretty well so it will save you dinner tomorrow," Mary-Margret said handing Emma the still full pizza boxes.

Emma took them with a hidden frown. Did Mary-Margret deliberately order too much? Was she just taking pity on her? Was that what this entire day was about? Just like that Emma's contended mood evaporated. "Thanks," she muttered subdued, "I'll go put them away now." Emma shoved the pizza into the fridge and slammed the door roughly. She nearly had a heart attack when she turned and saw Ruby in the doorway.

"You're being too sensitive," Ruby said knowingly as she crossed her arms and lent against the door frame.

"What?" Emma asked on guard.

"I saw your face, Mary-Margret didn't do anything out of pity, she just bought too much pizza and didn't want to take it home. It wasn't pity," Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. She pushed off the doorframe and came closer lowering her voice so the others wouldn't overhear. "I don't have many friends, in fact they were all here today. With the way I dress and flirt? Most girls don't like me and most guys don't see my face, but it's who I am. I like to think we're going to be great friends but Emma," Ruby punched her lightly in the shoulder, it felt like a reprimand, "you got to stop being so sensitive. The world isn't against you anymore, we certainly aren't. So wise up, accept that you have friends and don't freak out if they treat you decent."

"I haven't had much luck with decent people," Emma muttered.

"Oh, boo hoo," Ruby rolled her eyes before slinging her arm around Emma, "your sob story has officially ended Emma Swan. You have us now and we're pretty awesome if you let us be."

"And so full of yourself too," Emma said lightly to cover up how that really affected her.

"When this is the package the brains come in? How could I not be," Ruby flicked her hair suppressing her grin. "Now come wave us off. Friends or no, there's no way in hell I'm sharing an air mattress with the three of you."

XxXx

Archie all but ran out of the diner, he had been cutting it close ordering so near to Regina's dinner time that he almost set a speed record in his anxiety to leave before the mayor arrived. The bells tinkled making Emma grin, Archie seemed to have just made it.

"Ah, Ms Swan, your day progressing well?" A slick voice that was definitely not Regina's made Emma look up. Mr Gold leaned against the counter, the cuffs of his dark shirt peaked out from his purple pin stripped jacket as he rested his hand beside the salt shakers. The light caught and glittered of his gold cuff links and ring.

"Mr Gold," Emma said swallowing her surprise, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's the end of the month dearie, I though now would be a good time for us to schedule a good time for our meeting. You know the one that assesses your progress and determines if your still a valid candidate for the programme. We wouldn't want you to miss one due to lack of planning, no sense going back to juvie-oh wait, you're over eighteen now, you would be going to a proper prison if your licence was revoked," Mr Gold tutted and gritted his teeth sympathetically, "we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Of course not," Emma fidgeted with the cleaning rag underneath the counter hoping it would hide her nerves from view. "What's involved in this meeting?"

"Oh nothing to strenuous, don't worry yourself about it too much," Mr Gold said lightly. He took a green apple from the fruit bowl and began to idly twirl it in his long spindle like fingers. "We'll just sit and have a chat, I'll make it rather informal. Why don't you come to my pawn shop before your shift tomorrow? We'll get it out of the way."

"Sure, I can be there about four," Emma tried to sound confident. She didn't know what it was about this guy that put her nerves on edge. Maybe she just hated owing someone so much.

"Excellent," Mr Gold breathed on the apple and buffed it against his arm. The bells sounded and Regina paused in the doorway eyeing them with surprised suspicion. "Madame mayor, is it that time already? I should be on my way. Tomorrow at four then Emma, I'll make tea." As he passed the mayor he pressed the apple into her shoulder and she automatically took it shooting him a sharp sideways look. "For your upcoming anniversary," he explained with a smile as he left.

Regina headed straight for the counter rather than her booth. "What does he want with you?" She asked the hand still holding the apple settled on the counter.

"Nothing," Emma lied. Regina moved her hand drawing her attention to the apple and suddenly overcome Emma grabbed it out of Regina's hand and threw it into the trash can so hard that it made a bin rattle. "Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma had been in more than one pawn shop in her life, actually it was fair to say that she had probably been in more pawn shops than she had foster homes. They were never really inviting places to begin with, the desperation or crime that drove most people to them still tainted the place, no matter how light the painted walls or how many glass shelves and bright lights the owner installed. But Mr Gold's pawn shop was different. He didn't use any modern decoration to try and make his shop welcoming, just the opposite. The walls were cluttered with merchandise while what little space was left in the windows was covered with grime so thick that the sunlight couldn't penetrate it. It left the place looking dingy and den like, not somewhere to spend time browsing and shopping.

"Ms Swan, glad you could make it," Mr Gold looked up from behind an old fashioned till. He lifted the counter and gestured for Emma to come through. "I thought it would be better if we had this discussion in my work room. It's more private."

"Aren't you going to lock up?" Emma stalled.

"In case of thieves? Oh, Ms Swan, you do our community such disservice. No, I have little worry about my merchandise, in fact," Mr Gold gave her his trademark pointed smile, "one might even say, they're as good as gold."

Emma smiled as if she caught why that amused him but she really had no idea. She let herself be guided into the workroom feeling unease at having Mr Gold at her back. The workroom was just as cluttered as the shop. The guts of items splayed out over tables with various paints and polishes. The lighting in here was better and all around where various mechanical tools probably used to repair items. What surprised Emma most was that there was an old stone fireplace that looked out of place among the fluorescent lights and modern tools.

"Please take a seat in front of the fire and do be careful what you touch," Mr Gold said suddenly carrying a silver tray with a tea set. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Right," Emma replied because he looked like he expected an answer rather than her wanting to talk. She settled into the chair and eyed the fireplace, there where ashes in the tray and a lingering heat leading her to believe that it actually worked and wasn't just for show.

"It reminds me of home," Mr Gold said moving a stool between them so he could set down the tea. "I grew up with coal fires, modern technology can't really replicate the warmth or the cosy feeling one gets when looking at a real fire. It must be a primitive thing I imagine." Gold sighed as he sat down, "anyway, enough of an old man's ramblings, on to business. Gran has put in a glowing report on your work at the diner as has your co-worker, there's been no complaints from your neighbours and you have not relapsed into any criminal activity."

Emma had relaxed slightly but tensed immediately when Gold continued. "However there was the incident of ruining the mayor's suit on your first day and there was a more recent incident where you were involved in a hostile altercation."

"Nothing happened," Emma said quickly. Fear curled in her stomach at the thought she could get her licence revoked. "A customer started shouting but it didn't come to blows and it wasn't my fault."

"From what I heard you were insulting and issued a threat. Had the sheriff not diffused the situation it had the potential to turn violent," Mr Gold raised his eyebrow and lent back in his chair. "Or are you once again calling Jade a liar?"

Emma grabbed her temper and her fear and pushed them both down. Neither would do her much good and she couldn't afford to screw this up. "There was a misunderstanding and tempers flared but the situation was ultimately resolved and no harm was done. There's really no need to report anything."

"Except this is the second time you were involved in an almost violent altercation which had to be diffused. You do recall almost hitting the mayor your first week of work? After ruining one of her suits?" Mr Gold seemed calm, almost unconcerned as he sipped his tea.

"Again with that stupid suit?" Emma growled "first of all it was a bit of water, and I can't even remember going for the mayor but if I did, can you really blame me? You've met her! This is stupid! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Ms Swan, I advise you to calm yourself less this lead to a third incident," Mr Gold stared at her and it was only then that Emma realised that she was standing over him aggressively. She set down heavily.

"Listen. I can't go back to jail, not for something so stupid. Is there any way you could not report this?" Emma begged.

"Are you asking me to commit fraud, Ms Swan?" Mr Gold smiled wickedly and Emma covered her eyes. That's not what she meant, she just wanted him not to mention those incidents, it was hardly fraud if it was omission right?

"No, no-please. If you revoke my licence it won't be juvie they take me too," Emma frowned trying desperately to think of something. What she wanted to do was lung over and punch Mr Gold in his condescending mouth. Someone having this much power over her was infuriating but her method of dealing with authority was part of the reason she was in this mess.

Mr Gold just looked at her in silence. He pursed his lips before nodding to himself and leaning forward he slowly set the tea cup back on the tray. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'll report the incident with the suit and include how you used your first pay check to make reparations. As for the violent posturing, that was a misunderstanding, you were pushing back your pretty little curls and the mayor, a paranoid sort, got the wrong idea. As for the incident with Jade, well it is widely know that she's a trouble maker and a liar. She probably made the whole thing up, no need to include it in my report."

Emma looked up hopeful. "So that means that I don't have to leave?"

"Yes, but you would do well in the future to control your temper. The next incident might not be so..." Mr Gold waved his hand airily, "unremarkable."

"Thank you," Emma felt relief wash over her like a wave. She gave Mr Gold a tentative smile which he returned more confidently. She guessed he wasn't so bad. "I really owe you one."

"Oh," Mr Gold said lightly with feigned surprise "I guess you do."

XxXx

"Emma look," Ruby nodded towards the door with a huge smile on her face, "you don't see that too often."

Emma turned, still tying her apron, as the door jingled. A small round old woman came in letting the door close in Soleil's face. She then turned and tsked like it had been Soleil's fault and opened the door again. Soleil seeming well used to this didn't even react as she helped a second old woman into the diner who was hunched with age. A tall and skinny third old woman followed reaching up to tinkle the door chimes with a smile. They were all dressed in blue pinafores and white shirts with capped sleeves but each had a different colour of cardigan. "Are they...?"

"Soleil's grandmothers? Yeah," Ruby grinned. Her shift was over and she had been in a rush to get out but now she looked set to stick around. That irritated Emma slightly since Ruby had been moaning about her being late and she was already feeling terribly nauseous all morning. "Hey! Sonny! Why ain't you working?"

"Hey Ruby, Emma," Soleil waved as she settled her grandmother in the red cardigan into the seat beside the small old woman in blue. She beamed at them seeming really proud to be out with her grandmothers. Emma felt a twinge of motherly pride that shocked her slightly. "Come meet my grandmothers."

Emma and Ruby both grab menus out of habit before Ruby grinned and shrugged. "It is your shift," she waved Emma on.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed the plastic menus. Soleil settled in beside the tall woman in green who was staring outside the window with a glazed smile. Emma handed out the menus unsure if the women would be able to order for themselves. She couldn't remember if Soleil had said that one or more had some sort of dementia problems.

"Emma, Ruby," Soleil practically vibrated in happiness at getting to introduce her family. "These are my grandmothers. Fauna," Soleil place her hand on the shoulder of the tall woman in green who didn't acknowledge them. "Flora," the old woman in red gave them a tired but bright smile. "And Granny Maryweather," the round little woman in blue scowled at them.

"Hello ladies, I'm very happy to meet you," Ruby said with a wide smile pulling Soleil into a half hug. She seemed just as happy for Soleil as Soleil was. "Sonny talks about you all the time."

"Me to-" Emma had to stop and clap a hand over her mouth. Damn nausea, she thought she was over this a trimester ago.

"Our Soleil takes very good care of us," Flora smiled fondly at her granddaughter as she took the menu. "We're very pleased to meet you too. It's so nice to see Soleil's friends, she never gets a lot of time and she's too pretty to be sad. Isn't my granddaughter pretty?"

Emma and Ruby both grinned as Soleil blushed. "She is very pretty Ms Flora," Ruby said.

"Not like you," Maryweather said flicking her menu down and making it crackle, "you're very hairy for a woman." With another snap the menu came up like a drawbridge closing Maryweather off to the conversation abruptly.

Ruby bristled and Emma stifled a laugh. "So," Emma said quickly to cut off Ruby's retort "would you like a minute before you order?"

"I want a tuna sandwich toasted with cheese," Fauna spoke for the first time her voice very light. She played with the sleeve of her green cardigan and still didn't look at anyone.

"You're vegan Gran," Soleil her smile faltering for the first time. She quickly reset it but Emma felt another twinge and it wasn't her nausea.

"I want tuna," Fauna insisted.

"Are you sure? They do great salads here," Soleil used a well worn bargaining tone.

"I want tuna! Why I can't have tuna, who are you to tell me I can't have tuna?" Fauna slammed her hands on the table getting agitated. Before she could really work herself up, the menu snapped down and Maryweather reached out and took Fauna's hand. The other woman instantly clammed and squeezed Maryweather's hand so tight her knuckles went white. "She won't let me have tuna."

"It's because Soleil remembers you don't like tuna, you dottering old bat," Maryweather said in the same gruff tone she had used on Ruby, but she never moved her hand from Fauna's tight grip. "She'll have the tuna and I'll have the salad," the old woman's lip twisted with disgust when she said 'salad' but her thumb stroked over Fauna's knuckles soothingly.

"Just a salad for me as well please," Soleil said collecting the menus and handing them back to Emma.

"I want the scramble eggs and toast, and give Soleil cake. She likes cake and we need to fatten her up, she's nothing but skin and bones," Flora said sharing a fond smile with Emma.

"You just said I'm pretty Grandma," Soleil rolled her eyes obviously well used to that conversation.

"I did and you are," Flora pinched Soleil's cheeks fondly before sitting back and whispering to Emma, "and put meat in the salad. She's pretty but she's also too skinny."

"Of course," Emma whispered back before asking louder "any drinks?"

"I want the fizzy stuff," Maryweather said immediately.

"You can't have soda Granny, you're diabetic," Soleil reprimanded lightly.

"I don't need my feet," Maryweather shook her head with a scowl, "Those damn nurses don't let me do anything without hovering over me. They can earn their pay check and carry me, if they insist on being that close."

"Something tells me they more than earn their pay check with that one," Ruby muttered darkly.

All at once the four at the table turned to stare at Ruby like monsters in a horror movie. Ruby jerked back not expecting them to hear. "I'll just go see about your order," she said quickly plucking the docket out of Emma's hand and hurrying away.

"I want willow bark tea!" Flora called after her.

"I'll go give Ruby a hand," Emma said with a smile and feeling affectionate she squeeze Soleil's shoulder. Soleil beamed at her before focusing on her grandmothers. Another twinge hit Emma making her tear up slightly. Stupid hormones.

"It's good to see Soleil happy," Ruby said as Emma met her at the kitchen window. "All's she ever seems to do is work and sleep. Sometimes at the same time," Ruby snorted. "I'm going to take off but you have to promise me you'll get the reason why Sonny has free time now."

"She took one day off, give the girl a break. She obviously needs it," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand," Ruby shook her head casting a fond look at Soleil conversing with her grandmothers. "I've known Soleil forever, she's never taken a day off, even when she had meningitis."

"Which is why she's overdo a day off, but fine," Emma sighed seeing Ruby wouldn't let up. "I'll ask her about it."

Emma brought the drinks to the table after Ruby left. Maryweather snatched the cola glass before Soleil could stop her. She curled around it protectively like a dog with a bone. "Don't worry," Emma assured "it's diet."

Soleil looked relieved while Maryweather pouted. Emma turned to go when Flora caught her arm. "This isn't for me," Flora said pushing the teacup towards Emma, "it's for you dear."

"What?" Emma said confused.

"It should stop the nausea," Flora said offering the cup to Emma insistently.

"Oh," Emma breathed. She felt her heart twinge again. Flora looked at her kindly before urging her on with drinking motions. Emma complied and gagged, that was the foulest tasting thing she had ever drunk. Flora looked at her sympathetically. "I know dear, but it's the best thing for you. Try some mints as well, that should settle your stomach."

"Her mother used to pull the same face," Fauna said tracing the wrinkles on Maryweather's hand.

Emma heart leapt. Did these people know her mother...?

"I'm so glad we talked her out of calling you Rose Red, what a silly name. Doesn't suit you at all." Fauna continued and Emma's heart sunk. Of course they didn't know her mother, she felt rather stupid now. Emma gave a weak smile.

"Sorry," Soleil said seeming to catch the emotion that Emma was trying desperately to hide. "Some days are better than others with her."

"No worries. I'll check on your food," Emma hurried away.

Emma was cleaning the counter and watching Soleil try to coax Fauna into eating. The old woman squirmed away like a child before shoving Soleil's hand away. "I don't even know why you ordered me tuna! I'm vegan!" Fauna exclaimed annoyed. She went to slap Soleil's hands again but Maryweather caught her and sat her hands down on the table firmly. With a huff and a glare Fauna sat still, she only smiled again when Maryweather switched their plates giving her the salad and taking the tuna.

Soleil tried to hurry them after six. She was obviously trying to get out of the diner before Regina came. She finally organised them a little so that she could go up and pay. Emma took for the meals with a smile. "It's nice to see you with them," she said "I wish I could give you the drinks free or something but I'm not allowed."

"That's ok. I've actually got a new job, it pays really well. So well, that I can give up my nightshift at the hospital and the pharmacy," Soleil said excited. She opened up her purse and Emma's eyes widened as bills burst from it.

"What job do you have, and do they need someone else?" Emma asked dumb-founded at the money. Soleil had at least three hundred dollars there.

Soleil smiled nervously as she paid. "It's a good job but I don't think they need anyone else," she said apologetically.

Emma's suspicious nature raised its head as Soleil all but ran back to her grandmothers. Fauna was already out of the booth helping Flora to stand while Maryweather supported her other side. Soleil went to help but the old ladies brushed her off happy to stand arm in arm. It was a lovely scene until the door opened and Regina entered. Soleil paled and put her head down urging her grandmothers to the door.

Regina took no notice off any of them and went to her booth. It would have been without incident except for Maryweather saying very loudly. "She is an evil spiteful woman."

"Excuse me?" Regina said deliberately as she turned back to the group slowly.

"Sorry madam mayor, my gran is old. She doesn't know what she's saying," Soleil babbled opening the door. "Pay her no mind."

Fauna looked back over her shoulder as Soleil all but pushed them out of the diner. "No," she said in the same light voice. "She's just spiteful. Sad and spiteful."

Regina glared after them her mouth twisting in rage. It looked like she was about to incinerate them with her anger. She jumped when Emma slammed the till closed and turned to glare at the blonde instead. "What are you gaping at?"

Emma burst into tears, she had enough time to see Regina recoil in surprise, just as Emma rushed to the customer toilets. She covered her face with her hands and tried to get a grip of herself, she couldn't believe she was crying.

"Ms Swan?" Regina's called tentatively as she gingerly entered the customer toilets.

"I'm sorry," Emma gasped, "I'll be right out, I just need a second."

"Are you okay?" Regina inquired disdainfully. She was trying very hard not to touch anything in the bathroom or even stand close. Public toilets were probably her idea of hell.

Emma turned her face puffy and red from crying. She wiped at her eyes roughly which didn't help the puffiness. "Sonny is really good with her grandmothers, I just kept thinking about what would happen to me when I get old. I don't have anyone and it was just so nice to see someone taking care of their loved ones..." Emma sniffed. She hoped she didn't sound as irrational as she feared.

"Getting old is a concern that shouldn't be troubling you for many years yet," Regina rolled her eyes but she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and shook it out. She offered it to Emma with an awkward gesture. Emma took it and tried to clean herself up a little. "Besides, you're going to have a child. I'm sure they'll look after you."

"...I'm not sure, I'm going to keep it." There she had finally said it. Emma looked up at Regina warily waiting to see if she would judge her. She had been struggling with this decision for months, ever since she decided not to have an abortion. It was the reason that she hadn't bought any baby things or made any real long term plans. She liked not being alone but could she really condemn a kid to a lifetime with her because of her own selfishness?

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise before she frowned. She eyed Emma's pregnancy bump before tilting her head inquiringly. "You don't want your child?" She asked as if the notion was foreign to her.

"What life can I give it?" Emma sighed. She snorted bitterly as she continued, "you were right. All's I have is love and that's not enough."

Regina took back her handkerchief with a frown, she threw it over the tap and making sure her fingers didn't touch the chrome, turned on the water. She then wet the edge of the handkerchief, "I might have been overly, zealous, when I was berating you. My point was not that you would not make a good mother, but that you should learn to accept help. Raising children is hard, so I've heard, no need to add to the burden with hubris." Regina busied herself squeezing out the access moisture before she handed the handkerchief back to Emma without looking at her.

"How can I raise a kid if I have to take charity?" Emma shook her head. "I'm being stupid. Seeing Sonny just had me thinking about the future. I have to make a decision soon, I just hope I know which one is the right one."

Regina looked like she wanted to add something but stopped herself. She just nodded and shrugged, "living with your decision is the hard part, no matter your choice."

Emma sniffed and fought the urge to blow her nose. She gave one last swipe at her eyes before she offered Regina her handkerchief back.

Regina's lip curled at the proffered handkerchief and she made no move to take it. "You may keep that."

Emma rolled her eyes and stuffed it in her own pocket , the golden RM embroidered on one corner dangled from her shaking hand. "Do you have your initials on everything?" Emma laughed feeling much lighter.

"I like to mark what's mine," Regina said with a possessive stare that made Emma shiver.

"I'm surprised 'RM' isn't initialled on everything in town," Emma said lightly in an effort to brush past the sudden awkwardness.

"I had considered it," Regina's smirk was almost a smile, "however, the vast number of idiots in this town negated the idea. I refuse to take the blame for the likes of Leroy Little."

"And the likes of me," Emma grinned playfully, "can't forget the pregnant delinquent."

Regina was silent before she gave a slow nod. "No, I can't forget you."

"Come on," Emma said feeling lighter, "it's definitely past six twenty. At this rate you might not leave till seven thirty and chaos will reign."

"That would be a pity," Regina said and it was almost playful.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey two for one," Leroy slid onto a bar stool in front of the counter.

"Two for one? Oh because I'm carrying another person, not your best Leroy," Emma finished filling the coffee cup. "What are you doing out in the daylight hours?"

"Nuns got in my way of being a drunk," Leroy snorted "Mary-Margret volunteered me to fix their stupid electrical problem. Lights, or a shower, or something like that and talking of things not usually seen in daylight, why is that troll here?" Leroy jerked his chin towards Mr Gold who was sitting at the corner table looking over documents.

Emma shrugged "don't know. He's been there since before my shift."

"Watch out, I heard he eats babies," Leroy smirked before he sighed and rolled his eyes, "just give me a liquid lunch, I need to at least be a little buzzed to deal with nuns."

"Coming right up," Emma smiled "I presume you want it in a coffee cup, to better hide your shame?"

"Only if you're out of the fancy brown paper bags," Leroy waved her off making her laugh.

"Actually, I don't think such a diet would be appropriate," a slick voice said.

Leroy hung his head in annoyance before he turned slowly around, "Father Frollo, what can I do for you?"

"The sisters have asked me to give you a ride to the nunnery," Father Frollo said, "and I don't think they would appreciate you showing up drunk."

"Well I would appreciate getting paid, so I guess everyone is going to be disappointed," Leroy grinned but Frollo didn't smile. "Jeeze, get a sense of humour Father. Fine, your car's the little green pile of junk right?"

"Yes, I will be right out, I would like to settle my tab," Frollo looked evenly at Leroy. Emma and he shared a look before Leroy got up and mockingly saluted the priest before leaving. "I can't help but notice your condition."

"And what?" Emma growled immediately defensive.

Father Frollo gave her a benign smile and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Despite what you may have heard, or what television has led you to believe, not all religious men are judgemental. I'm simply wondering about your health insurance, I know that your job would not provide it and I was wondering about the last scan you had?"

"What off it?" Emma said with less bite. Her last scan had been just before she left prison almost two months ago.

"Well, I happen to be friendly with Dr Whale, who would be more than happy to help you," Father Frollo continued.

"I don't know..." Emma frowned eyeing him suspiciously.

Frollo smiled again, "very well, this is my number if you change your mind. If you're worried about charity, the church could always use volunteers for the soup kitchen. You could see it as a trade off."

He put his number on the counter and left. Emma stared at it, her first reaction was to dump it but she hesitated. Mary-Margret, Ruby and hell, even Regina had been warning her about her pride. This was a chance for medical help with the only cost being giving up her time. Would she really let this opportunity go for the sake of her pride? She grabbed the card and shoved it in her apron.

"Ms Swan?"

She looked up as Mr Gold held up his empty coffee cup for a refill. He looked particularly waspish today sorting through mountains of paper. There was barely enough room to squeeze his laptop and coffee cup between the stacks of paperwork. "What are you working on?" Emma asked.

"An associate of mine has asked me to track down one of his debtors," Mr Gold leaned back and brought a form to his face. He impatiently waved the empty cup at Emma. Emma took it from him to fill, she didn't want to accidently spill it and end up with another dry cleaning bill. "Unfortunately for me the man is craftier than I expected. He emptied his account and has disappeared."

"People can't disappear," Emma sat the cup down next to the laptop as she eyed a stack of magazines.

"Yes, I know that," Mr Gold said sharply.

Emma ignored him, "did you steal his mail?"

"I had it forwarded to me, he dumped his cell phone or I would have had a friend of mine track him down like that," Mr Gold growled and it was probably the first time Emma had seen him truly vexed.

"Hm," Emma sorted through the pile absently, she came across a picture of a very buff looking white man with a skin head and tattoos, the mini poodle he was holding looked very out of place in his arms. "That's him?" Emma laughed, at Mr Gold's nod she continued, "does he use social networks?"

"He has a page, I just checked it, nothing on there except boasts about dog awards, he hasn't activated it in four months," Mr Gold sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

Emma eyed the page that was still on the computer, the same mini poodle was in almost every picture with a new ribbon pinned proudly to its collar. "How much is this worth to you?" Emma asked feeling a little smug.

"Excuse me?" Mr Gold raised his eyebrow with deliberate slowness. He had obviously picked up on Emma's tone.

"If I find out where the guy lives how much will you pay me?" Emma crossed her arms. She quickly uncrossed them as they dragged up the hem of her t-shirt exposing her belly.

Mr Gold eyed her before he slowly closed his laptop. "You find him dearie," Mr Gold paused as he bounced his head from side to side as if mentally counting, "I'll give you two hundred dollars, providing you can get it to me by Friday."

"Two fifty and I'll give it to you tomorrow," Emma smirked. "And you let me borrow your laptop."

"You have yourself a deal," Mr Gold smirked back.

XxXx

Regina unfolded her leather pouch where she kept her eating utensils. She began to polish the silver with a disposable napkin, angling the knife slightly so she could catch Ms Swan's reflection in the blade. The blonde had ignored her when she had come in. Regina was not used to being ignored. Ms Swan was deeply engrossed in a laptop and once again proving how bad she is at her job as she ignored her, the customer.

She set her glass on the table a little forcefully hoping the clang would get Ms Swan's attention, but she didn't stir. Regina drummed her fingers on the table, irritated at the lack of service. When Ruby had been her waitress the only interaction they had had was when she sat the plate and water jug down. Ruby hadn't idled to talk about her day or ask Regina inane questions like Ms Swan had a habit of doing. But Regina had gone to a lot of trouble to acclimate herself to the babble and she would hate to see her effort squandered.

"Six-twenty!"

Ms Swan finally retired her mannequin act and grabbed Regina's dinner. She shot the mayor a harried smile before leaving without a word. Regina blinked at her potatoes stupidly, as Ms Swan went back on the laptop. "My drink?"

Ms Swan shot her a side look barely acknowledging her or her irritation. She huffed and went to fill Regina's drink order. "Why are you grumpy today?"

"I am not grumpy," Regina said with a quiet hostility. Her palms were flat against the newly cleaned counter enjoying the gradually warming surface. It helped her keep control of temper at Ms Swan's complete lack of professionalism.

"Yes you are, I can tell by your face," Ms Swan ignored Regina's tone completely as she pressed her stupid line of questions. Regina had had a good day until she entered the diner.

"And what," Regina said dangerously glowering up at the woman waddling towards her, "is wrong with my face?"

"I thought you'd finally stopped looking at me like you smelled so-oh!" Two feet away with the water jug Ms Swan jerked forward nearly falling. She managed to catch the edge of the booth as the water went everywhere.

Regina's indignant rage at being thoroughly soaked evaporated as Ms Swan clutched at her pregnancy bump. "Are you okay?" Regina's hands hovering ineffectively about the waitress as she wasn't sure if her touch would be welcomed. She hated touching or being touched by other people.

"It's fine," Emma gasped "no need to sound so panicked, the little shit just kicked me. It's getting so big now that it sometimes hurts. It's back to doing the little ones now."

"It's moving?" Regina lent back from Ms Swan's bump. She had the horrible notion that it might leap out and kick her too. This was why she preferred to adopt.

"Yeah, you want to-oh god," Ms Swan finally looked up having got her breathing under control only to curse as she saw the chaos her slip had caused. Regina's dinner and table was soaked, there was even a steady drip as the water from the table sloshed over and soaked Regina's skirt. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when she took in Regina's limp dripping hair and damp shirt. Good thing she had taken off her jacket when she arrived. "Please don't make me pay for another suit."

Regina caught Ms Swan's hand when it looked like she was about to flee. She dragged her back with very little dignity and took the dirty dish towel out of her apron. She laid it over the sopping mess on the table and stood up. There was a steady thud as the water dripped onto the plastic booth instead of her skirt. "I'm fine, even I can concede that this was beyond your control," Regina wasn't sure if that was the right tone for reassuring, but she went with it anyway. "Please just get me some paper napkins."

"Right away-oh," Ms Swan turned to go but stopped, and before Regina could protest, or her horror could register, Ms Swan brought their joined hands to her belly and pressed Regina's still damp hand to it. "It's kicking again."

Regina knew the logic behind pregnancy and children. It was explained in science, this world's poor substitute for magic. There was probably nothing more behind this than the organic development process (she didn't know, she had never studied science) but as she pressed her hand against Ms Swan, she could feel her heartbeat. Most of her hand was pressed against Ms Swan's ugly white t-shirt, (honestly how could she be offended at Regina thinking she was a hillbilly when she dressed like one?) but the heel of her hand was flat against skin as the waitress top was ill fitting.

She could feel the life flowed through her, both distinctly individual and somehow connect to another, it was an wondrous mix that Regina didn't understand but when she felt, what was quite definitely, a tiny hand push out against her own, it didn't feel like science, it was more like magic.

"You're not going to sue me about your suit, right?" Ms Swan was clearly using this moment where Regina was overcome by wonder to assure her future.

"No, no I'm not," Regina said dully as the tiny hand pulled back and was replaced by something she couldn't identify. She looked at the waitress, knowing her eyes were uncharacteristically wide and her emotions unusually transparent.

Ms Swan smiled.

Regina smiled tentatively back.

The moment stretched and Regina began to feel self conscious. She took her hand back gingerly and tugged the wet shirt away from her skin, ducking her head. "I will however, once again, comment on your lack of professionalism. You've made me wet and are still not doing anything to remedy the situation," Ms Swan blinked at her and she huffed "I will take those paper towels now."

"Oh! Right!" Ms Swan jerked into action and hurried to bring a napkin dispenser. "I think there's a towel in the employee bathroom if you want it."

Regina bared her teeth in a wordless sneer at the idea. Honestly having to use a communal towel, that was hanging in a toilet, having it rub against her, with who knew what bacteria and someone else's skin cells? She would shudder if the idea hadn't provoked a more hostile reaction.

"That's a 'hell no' then," Ms Swan laughed holding out the napkins, "I'll get your table cleaned and I've already reordered your dinner. I would offer you my coat to borrow but seeing how you reacted to the towel, I think it would ruin our friendship."

Friendship? Regina looked up startled at the word. Seeing how cavalier Ms Swan's attitude to the words was she concluded that she must have meant it in that flippant way most of this world used powerful words. It was to be expected, these people didn't understand, or actually have any consequences of misusing words. Their contracts were written. "Don't do that," she warned anyway.

"What? Do you want the order to go?" Ms Swan asked as clueless as ever.

"Yes, I want the order to go, but that's not what you should refrain from doing," Regina explained as she gathered her things, "you should not use words so glibly. We are not friends, don't accord a meaning to a relationship that is the wrong one. You could get yourself into trouble."

Regina could see Ms Swan's hackles rise. She had somehow pressed one of this woman's many buttons and triggered her hostile defences. This caused her to roll her eyes, this woman was pricklier than Maleficent's thorn bush.

"I'm so sorry I implied that the great and powerful mayor could be friends to a low-" Ms Swan puffed up like a rattled duck dragging her ill fitting t-shirt even further up. Regina could make out the faint outline of her fingers from when they had soaked the shirt. It was like a little brand that filled her with a curious satisfaction.

"-Honestly, if you expelled even half the energy you use getting angry at imaginary insults to do your job then you might be halfway decent at it. I merely meant that, this world takes such serious concepts as friendship far too lightly. Don't get them confused. We are not friends; we are acquaintances, with a congenial relationship that is very pleasurable. Elevating it beyond that will cheapen the relationship we form, when and if we become true friends," Regina lectured.

Ms Swan was silent for a moment, no doubt absorbing her impactful words, before speaking. "You are so weird." She sounded almost impressed.

Regina huffed, "and you are the oddest creature I've ever met."

xXxX

"Ms Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she walked down the hospital corridor.

"Hey, Father Frollo hooked me up with a cheap doctor," Ms Swan struggled up from her plastic chair. In her hand was a juice box and seeing it, Regina took an exaggerated step back smirking. "Ha, ha, you're very funny."

"Comedy was my fallback career if politics didn't work out," Regina said dryly. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked with more concern.

"No, I just hadn't had a scan since I left juvie," Ms Swan shrugged sucking loudly through her straw. Regina frowned; she forgot sometimes how young Emma was until she did something silly like that. "I figure this should be the last one until I get to see the kid in the flesh. I want to make sure he's ok."

"That's good, best wishes," Regina remembered to add as she spotted the chief of surgery coming towards her. She really hated these meetings, he would beg for something like planning permission or an ambulance bay and she would have to listen to him.

"Goodbye to you too," from Ms Swan's tone Regina could tell she had pushed another of the blonde's buttons. There were just too many.

"Goodbye Ms Swan," she parroted back with a roll of her eyes.

She didn't think anymore about Ms Swan until later that night as she drove home. Her dinner had been delivered without a hitch and Ms Swan buried herself in that laptop once more. Regina had been too busy with sorting out the hospitals request for more parking space that she hadn't been irradiated with her lack of manners. It was nice to have the silence back.

The chief's request had caused her to work late and on the drive home she spotted a familiar waddling figure just as she was driving off the emerald city forest road. She pulled in ahead of the blonde and rolled down her tinted windows just in case the waitress didn't recognise her car.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ms Swan asked as she grinned through the passenger side window.

"Trolling for hookers," Regina smirked remembering a much older conversation. "You free?"

"You're picking the well used one?" Ms Swan grinned, waving to her baby bump.

"There is much to be said about a woman that knows her trade," Regina unlocked her car doors.

"If I was a hooker, being pregnant would mean I was bad at my trade," Ms Swan groaned as she sunk into Regina's leather seats.

"Seatbelt," Regina prompted as she pulled out, "and consider me schooled on the grades of hookers. Next time I'll drive on by."

"And I will throw a rock," Ms Swan almost chirped with happiness.

"What's the cause of your good mood?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"I picked up some extra money. All's I had to do was find a guy, which just so happens to be one of my special skills, lucky for me he was really attached to his dog, I just found it as a contestant in a dog show and ta-dah!" Ms Swan was looking extremely smug. It suited her. "Tomorrow, I'm going to treat myself and get my hair done. My roots have been showing bad lately."

"Will that hurt the baby?" Regina frowned.

"He'll be fine," Ms Swan grinned.

Regina was silent as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "He?"

"Yeah, I finally gave in and asked for the baby's sex, I thought it would make it harder if I had to give him up but I couldn't stop myself from asking. The other scans I got, he was like a big blob, I couldn't see anything but now? He's like a real person," Ms Swan fingered a black and white picture showing it off to Regina like a proud - a proud, well, mother.

_Have you decided to keep him then?_ Was the question Regina really wanted to ask but instead said "you've called him 'he' before, I thought you knew?"

"I had a funny feeling, in my gut, you know?" Ms Swan was still smiling softly at the picture. It made her look gentle in a way that surprised Regina.

"So are you thinking of names?"

"What?" Ms Swan's gentle look faded in alarm, "no! No, I'm still not sure if I'm keeping him," she shoved the picture back into her purse roughly. "Knowing this doesn't change anything."

Regina disagreed but had enough sense to keep quite. Privately she remembered the tiny hand pressing against her own. The tiny hand belonging to a little boy, she now knew. She felt like it had changed for her, made him more real. Ms Swan peaked again at the picture unaware Regina was looking at her, he must have seemed more real to her too.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Emma! Great news, I can come to your baby shower after all!" Soleil bounced into the diner excitedly just as Ruby was shrugging into her coat.

"Sonny!" Ruby yelled sharply.

"What?" The blonde flinched back at the harsh tone.

"It was supposed to be a surprise baby shower," Ruby said through gritted teeth.

"You guys were going to throw me a shower?" Emma said surprised and touched.

Ruby glared at Soleil who whimpered apologetically. "I'm really sorry," Soleil shot Emma a look that wouldn't have been out of place on a kicked puppy.

Ruby wasn't so forgiving. "Yes, we're throwing you a shower. It's supposed to be this weekend."

"You guys didn't have to do that," Emma cleared her throat. That was so nice, the closest she'd ever come to having a party is when she and a friend had shoplifted some cake and beer from a seven eleven.

"Any excuse to drink," Ruby said lightly but she squeeze Emma's shoulder. Emma wished she was the type to hug. She settled on patting Ruby's hand instead.

"You can't drink at a baby shower," Soleil said indignantly, "it's not good for the baby."

"You are so blonde," Ruby said her tone harsher than normal as she was still annoyed.

"I think it will be ok so long as I don't drink," Emma laughed before growing serious, "honestly guys, you don't have to do this. It's not a big deal don't get into trouble over this," she wasn't sure if she was keeping the baby. She didn't want them to buy her anything if she was giving him up. She didn't want them to think she was using them for free things.

"Don't be stupid," Ruby rolled her eyes, "it's just a party and a few little things. None of us are loaded, the worst you'll have to do is smile at our bad gifts and pretend you love them. Besides Leroy has already paid for the cake, its lemon since we didn't know he was a boy when it was ordered."

Emma bit her lip as she debated. She didn't want them to be put out but a little part of her wanted to go to a party in her honour. Ok, so it was also in the kids, but it was still about her too. "If you guys are sure..."

"It's already sorted, you'll kill Mary-Margret's kids, she's had them doing the decoration for a week now," Ruby waved away Emma's feeble protest.

"So who's coming?" Emma asked trying to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Other than blabber mouth here?" Ruby said dryly. "Ashley, Leroy, Gran, I might bully Graham into coming for an extra gift, Mary-Margret obviously and Archie, you've met him a few times. He's a psychologist, I thought it would be good to introduce the kid to him early, with you raising him he'll need all the help he can get," Ruby laughed.

Emma tried to play along but that hit a little too close to home. Ruby of course saw right through her and gave her a nudge, "don't be so sensitive remember?" She prompted.

"You're right," Emma nodded then brightened, "hey, why don't you invite Regina?"

"The mayor?!" Ruby and Soleil had identical expressions of disgust at the idea.

"Yeah, she get's kind of freaked out with pregnancy stuff, it will be fun. You should have seen her face when she felt the kid kick for the first time. It was like she thought I was about to re-enact that scene in _Alien_," Emma's laughter spluttered to a stop as she seen Ruby grim face, "what?"

"You mean to tell me," Ruby said with a dangerous glint in her eye, "that the mayor has got to feel your belly when your best friend hasn't!? That is so not cool Emma! Pull up your shirt!"

"What? Ruby!" Emma turned away as Ruby began to wrestle with her.

"Shirt off Swan!" Ruby cried.

That was eerily not unlike how Emma got to be pregnant. "Ruby I don't have to take my shirt off for you to feel him kick!"

"Soleil, grab her from the other side!" Ruby ordered "this is war!"

XxXx

Emma couldn't help but notice that Regina was almost in a happy mood. She breezed into the diner and set about cleaning her booth with a vibrating energy that, on anyone else, Emma might have called giddy. In addition to her own cutlery this week she brought her own plate, a lacy doyley, a candle and an actual silver goblet.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you started to bring your own plate," Emma gestured to the lavishly laid table, or as lavish as a diner table could be made. Regina folded a paper napkin over the edge of the plate and waved for Emma to take it. "Holy crap, this is real silver!"

"How astute, pawn many of these did you?" Regina asked cheerfully as she sat down. She adjusted her knife until it was the proper three inches from her goblet. "Please take it to the kitchen and try not to get fingerprints on the silver."

"What is all this?" Emma resigned herself to Regina's nuttiness.

"It's a very special anniversary," Regina smiled and Emma was surprised at how it transformed her face. She looked younger, more approachable, almost carefree. "Graham delivered my special order this morning. I want it on a silver platter."

Emma felt an odd twinge at that. "Is Graham coming?"

"It's my anniversary not his," Regina said dismissively before she seemed to think about it, "although he does play a part. That comes later, after dark."

Emma rolled her eyes, anyone else saying that would have been lecherous but Regina didn't seem to realise what she had said. She picked the plate up using the napkin and handed it into the kitchen without a word.

Regina smoothed her lace doyley fixing the edges just so. The plate came back and Emma's stomach rolled. It was a heart arranged in a bed of sliced apples. It looked revolting. Emma brought it to Regina her arm extended as far away as possible. "What the hell sort of anniversary is this?" She shuddered.

Regina's smile when she saw her food was vicious in its self satisfaction. She leisurely rolled her gaze to look up at Emma. "It's the anniversary of a hunt. It started out badly, but with a happy ever after."

Emma shook her head trying to keep her stomach from rebelling. "You're the strangest woman I've ever met," she threw up her hands and walked away.

Regina was nonplussed and nearly humming when she cut into the heart. Emma couldn't drag her eyes away. The blood oozed thickly from the cut staining the white flesh of the apple, Emma watched as Regina brought it to her own scarlet lips as the blood stained them further.

"Oh, God," Emma rushed to the bathroom to throw up. She imagined that she could smell the blood in the air, the sight of Regina chewing that raw flesh – her stomach clenched and she threw up.

"Ms Swan?!"

Emma couldn't answer.

"Are you ok?" Regina wrapped on the door. "You're going to have to answer, I refuse to enter a room where someone is vomiting. Ms Swan!"

Emma growled in irritation at Regina's indignant voice. The door was almost bristling at Regina's ire. She took a moment to make sure her stomach had settled before she dragged herself to her feet. She threw open the door to glare at Regina only to slam it shut and lunge for the toilet again.

"Wipe your goddamn mouth," she managed to gasp.

"Excuse me?!" Regina demanded affronted.

"You have blood on your mouth!" Emma snapped.

"Ah, you have a weak stomach," Regina said enlightened.

"No, you're just disgusting eating a human heart!" Emma yanked open the door and stopped. She pressed her hand against her stomach.

"It's a stag's heart," Regina said it as if Emma was being the unreasonable one. She held out a glass of water and paper towel with a breath mint in the middle.

Emma sagged against the doorframe, throwing up was exhausting, Regina was exhausting. She swiped the glass out of her hand and guzzled it greedily. The breath mint was next before she wiped her mouth.

"Can I go back to my food?" Regina asked folding her arms. She looked thoroughly put out by Emma's actions.

"Are you afraid it will get cold?" Emma said her tone snarky.

"It loses its taste when the blood congeals, want to see?" Regina smirked.

Emma stomach heaved and she turned partially away. "Oh," she remembered turning back quickly, "you're invited to my surprise baby shower."

Regina frowned adorably; it was as if Emma had asked her to explain the universe. "I'm invited to a party?" She repeated sceptically.

"Yeah, just to be clear, there is no showering involved, I know a clean freak like you would probably get your hopes up," Emma said with amusement.

"I thought you had friends," Regina said still suspicious.

Emma rolled her eyes, "yeah but I thought why not add you, whatever we are, since you're so particular about words."

"Oh," Regina drew back and seemed to actually contemplate the offer.

"I'm pregnant and I put up with your crap, you don't get to say no," Emma ordered her.

"No one orders me around," Regina glared.

"I just did, Mary-Margret's apartment, Sunday, prepare to pretend to like people," Emma flounced off.

XxXx

Emma woke up on Sunday feeling excited. She had never had a party before, "Okay," she allowed patting her bump, "it's our party, but really it's mine because you wouldn't be here without me."

She buzzed around the house until Mary-Margret pulled up in her station wagon. Emma didn't even wait for her to get to the door as she rushed to meet her. "Ready for my party?" She said with a huge smile.

"Your surprise party?" Mary-Margret smirked.

"Out of curiosity how were you getting me there before Sonny spilt the beans?" Emma asked as she buckled herself into her seat.

"I was going to take you bird watching," Mary-Margret laughed at Emma's appalled face. "Hey! It's a really fun hobby!"

"For perverts," Emma muttered. Mary-Margret glared. Emma gave her her best smile which caused the other woman to roll her eyes. "Let's go to my party!"

"Big child," Mary-Margret tried to hide her fond exasperation but Emma heard it. They pulled up to Mary-Margret's apartment and with great exaggeration the teacher slapped her forehead, "oh Emma, I completely forgot my binoculars, I need to run up and grab them, why don't you help me?"

"It definitely sounds like a two person job," Emma said seriously nearly throwing the seatbelt off. She impatiently waved Mary-Margret in front of her.

"That's the fastest I've seen you run," Mary-Margret laughed and decided to indulge in a little cruelty as she moved with deliberate slowness.

"I know what you're doing," Emma glared.

"Yeah, but you can't really stop me," Mary-Margret smirked.

"Mary-Margret," Emma whined childishly.

"Okay, okay," the other woman laughed, "at least try to act a little surprised."

"I was thinking about an acting career before I settle down to the security of prison and menial tasks," Emma shrugged bashfully, "the job security appealed to me."

Mary-Margret laughed again and threw open the door. Emma pushed her out of the way as she went into her party. She flicked on the lights and everyone jumped out and said "Surprise!" with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Oh, my, god!" Emma clutched at her stomach in shock, "I'm going into labour!"

"Oh crap!" Mary-Margret went to Emma in a panic.

"And you doubted my acting skills," Emma straightened with a snort, "you guys! This is so awesome!" she looked at everyone's alarmed face and gave them a winning smile.

Ruby shook her head while Ashley gave a nervous smile. Leroy grumbled, he'd already started eating the food. Soleil rushed forward to give Emma a party hat which looked like a baby's bonnet. Mary-Margret's apartment had been decorated with three shiny "congratulations!" banners with a big hand painted sign "It's a boy!" with lots of tiny hand prints of different colours and sizes from Mary-Margret's kids. Balloons were scattered around the floor to complete the party mood.

"Congratulations Emma," Archie said coming forward, he looked like he was about to hug her but then thought better of it. "Ashley has some really fun party games planned," he smiled and waved to Ashley before dropping his voice, "if you stop her I will be forever in your debt."

Emma laughed "I have no idea what happens at a baby shower..."

"Drinking!" Ruby yelled holding up two bottles of beer.

"I also brought some baby games," Ashley offered with a shy smile. "They're really cute, there's 'put the diaper on the baby' and 'taste test, chocolate or uh-oh.'"

"And drinking!" Leroy snatched a bottle from Ruby's hand. They clinked bottles and in sequence popped off the caps.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked as she realised that her personal dark cloud was missing.

Mary-Margret shrugged "I didn't know you invited her. Graham said he would stop in later so she might come with him."

Which made perfect sense since they were a couple, "that's great," Emma smiled then moved on quickly. "Now where are my presents?"

"Open mine!" Ashley thrust a brightly wrapped box at Emma. "Its baby monitors!"

"So it is," Emma laughed as she unwrapped the baby monitors. No one in this group could keep a secret apparently. Ruby had got her some large t-shirts with cool designs which Emma was really grateful for, Archie got her a gift certificate for a spa, Leroy ate the cake he bought for the shower, Mary-Margret's gift made her gasp. "Oh wow."

"I couldn't think of what to get you and then I saw that..." Mary-Margret shrugged "I don't know, I just couldn't leave it."

"This looks really expensive..." Emma said in wonder as she held up a beautiful mobile with white and blue glass unicorns. The details in the glass figures were clear and delicate, Emma could make out every ridge on the unicorns horns. "Thank you Mary-Margret, but this is too much."

"It's really not," Mary-Margret shook her head as she pulled Emma into a hug, "I got it at Mr Gold's pawn shop and when he found out it was for you, he gave me a discount. Please say you'll take it."

Emma bit her lip as she drew back, the mobile far too pretty to hang in the half painted room that might one day become a nursery. "Thank you," she said softly. Mary-Margret smiled back in understanding.

"Oh, here's mine!" Soleil said brightly breaking the comfortable silence. Emma smiled indulgently at the nearly buzzing blonde. Soleil grabbed her present from behind the chair and hefted it over to Emma. It was almost as big as she was.

Emma eyed it curiously before she opened it. The brightly wrapped blue and yellow parcel was rectangular and very bulky. "Holy crap," Emma gasped as she opened it.

"Where the hell did you get the money to pay for that?!" Ruby blurted out, her eyes very wide.

"My new job," Soleil beamed proudly, "the woman in the shop told me it was like the sports cars of strollers. It also has a detachable car seat and can transform so it suits the baby from a newborn to toddler. It has spring so you can bounce it too."

"I'll say it can transform," Leroy muttered. The stroller did sort of look like a transformer, Emma didn't even know where to begin to open it.

"Soleil," Emma started but the blonde held up her hand cutting her off.

"I don't have a recite and it's really rude to try and give people back there gifts," she glared a little.

Emma was saved from a response as the door bell went off. Mary-Margret shot quickly to her feet to get it, anxious to escape.

"Madame mayor, Graham," Mary-Margret stepped back with a nervous smile "come in, we're just exchanging gifts."

Regina entered the room and stood in the centre taking in the little apartment with a frown. Her eyes glanced over the worn furniture the unpolished floor and the sparse decorations that seemed to wilt under her gaze. "You have a...home," she said at last. Lying to be polite was not something she did evidently.

"Hey, Mary-Margret," Graham's greeting was much warmer. He gave them a little wave as he went to stand slightly behind Regina. "Congratulations Emma, are you happy it's a boy?"

"We'll I'm not trying again," Emma laughed light. Most of her attention was on Regina, she looked out of place in the apartment.

"Want me to get you a drink?" Graham offered Regina.

She flicked her eyes to the communal punch bowl and glasses before giving Graham a scornful look. "No, thank you."

"You didn't bring your own eating kit?" Emma teased. "We have cocktail sausages."

"And risk my silverware being stolen?" Regina smirked.

"Oh," Mary-Margret blinked taken aback. She looked insulted and turned away with the plate of sandwiches she was about to offer them in revenge.

"I guess I'll just have to make do with your BMW outside," Emma continued. She was trying to let everyone else know that Regina didn't mean to imply that they were thieves; she just meant to imply Emma was. It was almost an inside joke.

"Actually I drove here," Graham said coming into the living room to join the party. He sat on the arm of Ruby's chair leaving Regina standing by herself. "You wouldn't want a cop car, nothing but empty coffee mugs and crumbs."

"I've seen the inside of enough cop cars," Emma agreed before lapsing into silence. There was some awkward shifting and furtive glances thrown Regina's way as the tension grew. Regina just seemed to stand in the middle of the room absorbing everyone's discomfort.

"So let's play a game," Ashley suggested with fake cheer. After the fifth round of pin the diaper on the baby, Emma escaped to where Regina was standing beside the window. She didn't like the way Ashley was fiddling with a tape measure and eye her belly and knew that the button nosed young woman would not go near Regina.

"So this is your humouring people?" Emma asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Ah, yes, because they seem so relaxed in my company," Regina had been staring out the window intently after she had refused to join in on the game. Her tone was dry as her eyes narrowed as she took in the forced cheer of the others. "I came didn't I? Not that I had much of a choice considering the ultimatum you delivered."

"Oh come on," Emma smirked, "don't you want to join in at least a little? Even Graham is having fun guessing my weight, something by the way you should have trained your boyfriend to lie better. I am not as fat as he thinks."

"You're not fat," Regina rolled her eyes, "and I am not a teenager, woman of my age do not have 'boyfriends.'"

"You're not going to give me another lecture on appropriate terms, are you?" Emma sighed, the notion provoking a bored yawn.

Seeing her efforts would be wasted Regina just gave her dismissive look. She seemed to remember something and reached into the pocket of her coat, "here. You said you've already done gifts."

Emma took the small white envelope with a smile. She didn't bother with false modesty as she torn it open to see what was inside. A small plastic card fell out causing her to frown. "Is this a bus pass?" she didn't bother to hide her disappointment, "thank you, I guess it could be useful if I want to take a day trip. It sucks that the bus run doesn't go to our neighbourhood."

"It does now," Regina said smugly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I added a new stop, it's on the corner of our drive. Unfortunately the bus runs have finished by the time you get off work, but this should take some of the strain off getting to work," Regina looked pleased with herself.

"You rerouted the buses for me?" Emma didn't know what to make of that. She stared at the bus pass in shock.

"Not just for you, you simply brought the problem to my attention," Regina wave her hand dismissively but she still looked far too pleased with herself.

"Thank you," Emma said touched "hey, wait a second, how did you get a picture of me for the I.D- is that my booking photo?"

"Yes, Sydney called one of his police contacts. He did a great job cutting out the clipboard," Regina continued on not catching Emma's irritation.

Emma looked at the older woman but she far too pleased with her gift. She let out an exasperated sigh and decided to let it go. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now, I think I've spent enough time here to prevent molestation of my dinnerware," Regina fixed her coat. She hadn't bothered to take it off during her visit. "Have a good night Ms Swan and congratulations," her eyes softened as her gaze flickered to Emma's bump.

"Thank you," Emma said with much more warmth. She put the bus pass in her pocket and went to rejoin the party.

XxXx

"Ah, Ms Swan, I overheard Ms Blanchard saying that her surprise birthday shower was spoiled?" Mr Gold happened to be walking by when Emma was closing up that night.

"Yeah, so much for secrets in this town," Emma said amused. She threw the keys into her bag and walked down to meet Mr Gold at the little gate before the diner.

"You would be surprised," Mr Gold smirked before he held out a book to her. "Anyway, dearie, I thought I would give you this for the little tyke."

Emma raised her eyebrow as she took the book. It was hard backed and seemed like the books in the old Disney cartoons before the fairytales started. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that," Emma said awkwardly. The book wasn't wrapped so she leafed through it politely. "Hey is that...?" She squinted at the page. "...Mary-Margret?"

"Oh? I do say, there is a resemblance isn't there?" Mr Gold said looking at the picture of Snow White with her. "The book despite its appearance is relatively new, I had to disappoint the old dear that pawned it too me. She thought she'd found a treasure in the attic, alas it was just the self published story of a local author. Perhaps he used the local town's people as inspiration?"

"That's actually pretty cool," Emma smiled leafing through to see if she could recognise anyone else.

"You know, they say that all books are merely tales of different worlds parallel to our own," Mr Gold said lightly as he twirled his walking stick.

"You going to start humming the x-files theme song?" Emma looked at him bemused. She wasn't big into sci-fi so thought parallel dimensions were a theory made up by hopeful nerds.

"I wouldn't think of it, just something to consider," Mr Gold smiled. Emma hated his smile, it always seemed sharp. But still, a grown man like Gold considering something as absurd as different worlds...?

Above them came a disturbing rattle, like someone was viciously shaking a rusted gate. Both Gold and Emma looked up in alarm. There was a tick and then a thud before another tick. Emma watched as the hands on the clock face on the clock tower, which had been broken for as long as she'd been in Storybrooke, started to tick before stopping.

"What was that about?" Emma wondered.

"Oh, nothing I would worry about, probably the old clock cleaning out its gears," Mr Gold turned back to Emma briskly before offering her a smile. He rapped on the hard cover of the book as he moved away, "anyway, goodnight to you Ms Swan, and happy reading."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update, if you read my profile you know I had the worst computer trouble. That should all be over with now. I am determined to finish this story because I can't wait to write Regina interacting with baby Henry and I hate unfinished fanfic.

Thanks to all those that have been so encouraging and for all those that have actually stuck with this fic.

XxXx

"Emma you're getting so big!" Ruby cooed and moved to stroke Emma's belly like she was a puppy.

Emma grumpily heaved her bulk to avoid Ruby's groping. She didn't know why people suddenly thought they could touch her. Ruby looked up startled when she growled, "whatever you touch me with, I'm breaking."

Ruby held up her hands and stepped away. "I see you're going to be just delightful this shift."

Emma just glared. Her back was sore, her legs ached and she bet if she could see her feet they would be swollen too. She was in no mood to serve anyone today and resented the need to eat and earn a pay check.

"I was going to ask you to help put up the Christmas decorations but..." Ruby wisely retreated.

"It's still November!" Emma snapped. It seemed like they had just finished celebrating Halloween.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Ruby said determinedly. Emma didn't blame her, even she hated being around herself lately. Ruby snatched up her coat just as Mary-Margret and Soleil came in. "Run - run for your lives and don't look back," Ruby warned as she breezed right past their befuddled faces.

"What was-? Oh, hey Emma, how are you today?" Mary-Margret asked pleasantly unaware she had stepped on a land mine.

"How am I? How am I?" Emma repeated shrilly. "I'll tell you how I am, I've been up all night 'cus the little bastard inside me can't tell the difference between night and day. He spends all night doing summersaults and all day sleeping quietly. This makes me so annoyed that I keep jabbing him awake so he knows what it feels like. And if that wasn't bad enough, I ache all over and look fat in everything I wear. So that's how I am!" Emma roughly slammed down the counter and then demanded "now how can I help you today?!"

Mary-Margret blinked at her as she clutched her purse like a shield. "I just wanted some hot chocolate..."

"Fine!" Emma stomped away.

"I thought pregnant women were supposed to glow not blow?" Soleil muttered just as shell shocked as Mary-Margret.

"I heard that!"

XxXx

"I have proposition for you Swan," Regina said as she unfolded her napkin.

"Bite me Mills," Emma snapped slamming down the water jug and storming away.

Regina stared after her affronted. "Excuse me?"

Emma took a deep breath to regain her temper. She didn't know why every little thing was pissing her off today. "Sorry, hormones," that excuse was the only good thing about pregnancy. "Now what do you want?"

Regina still looked annoyed but calmed her own nerves by straightening her silverware. "I have to work late in the run up to Christmas-"

"-It's still November!" Emma snapped.

Regina glared at her until Emma sighed apologetically. "As I was saying. I will have to work late in the run up to Christmas. Normally this is until twelve or one in the morning, since the diner never opened that late I've had to make do with the terrible instant coffee at the office but now that you're here and the diner opens later, I wouldn't be opposed to giving you a ride home in return for fresh coffee."

"Oh," Emma thought about Regina's warm leather seats and comfortable interior of her BMW. "That sounds great, but the diner closes at eleven thirty..."

"Which is why I'm propositioning you and not just buying the coffee before I head home," Regina said exasperated.

It meant maybe waiting around slightly longer after her shift but considering the miserable weather that would only get worse... "Deal," Emma grinned and held out her hand for Regina to shake. Regina just stared at it as her entire face, including her ears, seemed to pull back in disgust at the idea. Emma's temper came flaring back with a vengeance but Regina was saved as her order was called.

"So I'll see you later tonight?" Regina asked as she was about to leave.

Emma nodded and Regina hesitated before going into her bag. She looked at Emma piercingly assessing her merit before she jerkily sat a silver monogrammed travelling coffee cup on the counter. Her face had already regretted the action. "So that the coffee is fresh," she explained.

Emma blinked. In Regina's crazy mind this was probably a gesture on the level of trusting Emma with her child. Maybe even higher. "You're going to leave it here?"

"I trust you won't," Regina's lips twisted and twitched but she forced herself to finish, "_molest_ my cup or let anything untoward happen...?"

Emma wanted to snort; honestly did Regina really think that she would use it as a communal spittoon or something? However she did recognise the gesture for what it was and she picked the coffee cup by the handle while using a paper napkin so there was no skin contact at all. "Scouts honour," she promised.

"You were a girl scout?" Regina asked sceptically with clear disbelief.

"I've ate a lot of their cookies," Emma grinned and placed the cup out of sight.

Regina pursed her lips but she couldn't exactly demand the cup back now. With a jerky motion she turned towards the door. She gave one last worried look before she left and Emma had to resist the urge to lick the rim as soon as she was gone.

XxXx

"Ms Swan," Frollo called to get her attention as he lent on the counter the next day.

Emma smiled at him, getting the bus during the afternoon and a lift home in the evening was making her much more pleasant to be around lately. "Father, what can I do for you?"

"You spoke about wanting to repay the churches kindness," Frollo's thin lips stretched to return her smile "and I think I've found the perfect way for you to do so."

"Oh?" Emma prompted with interest. She hated taking charity but when Frollo had offered to talk to Dr Whale about free medical programme the church set up she remembered Ruby's and Mary-Margret's warnings about cutting her nose off to spite her face. However it still grated that she owed him. "What have you got for me?"

"During the run up to Christmas the church likes to go the extra mile at the soup kitchen. We're always in need of more volunteers to ladle, nothing too strenuous," Frollo assured her.

"I can go down on my weekends, I usually have Sunday off," Emma suggested.

"Perfect, it's the weekend that is the hardest to fill. Usually it's only me and I would be glad to have the help," the older man accepted graciously. "I would hate to take away your entire day so how about the evening shift?"

Emma hesitated, "well, how late are we talking? The buses stop running at eight."

"Worry not my dear," Frollo said lightly, "I'll drive you home myself if God's work keeps us late."

"All the same, I'd rather not take you out of your way," Emma frowned. Ruby was right about her suspicious mind as it immediately leapt to dark conclusions. In an effort to be more accommodating she forced a smile, "let's see what comes."

"Excellent," Frollo straightened, "I shall see you on Sunday then Ms Swan."

Emma nodded and went to give table three the check they had asked for and thought no more about Frollo.

XxXx

"Emma, can we talk?" Soleil asked looking around the diner anxiously. The few patrons were busy with their own conversations and Emma was only pretending to work. She shrugged "what's up, Sonny?"

"I did something..." Soleil bit her lip and looked down, "is there anyway we can talk in private?"

Emma frowned. Soleil was looking really shifty as she kept looking around her in an obvious fashion, "Sonny I'm the only one working this shift I can't leave the counter," seeing Soleil's despondent look she added "why don't you come back after Regina leaves? There's usually a lull since everyone tries to avoid her."

Soleil looked worried but nodded and left.

"Give me the cup," Emma demanded a few hours later, holding out her hand with a paper napkin already on it. Regina frowned at her as she went to pay. Emma shook her hand for emphasis. "Cup," she insisted.

Regina placed her precious coffee cup in her hands like it was fragile.

"Now get lost," Emma grinned.

"You only seem to get ruder," Regina huffed.

Emma laughed as she stowed the cup safely out of sight. "You make it easy. Soleil is coming in and I don't have much time to talk to her and your theatrics take up too much time."

"Theatrics?!" Regina repeated eyes bulging in affront.

"Yes, like you're doing right now," Emma came around the counter and made no bones of shooing Regina towards the door.

"It's times like this I really miss my heartless slaves," Regina snapped and Emma rolled her eyes. Regina had a habit of saying odd things.

"Sure you do your majesty, now get out," Emma opened the door for her and they both flinched as the town clock shuddered. Regina stood dead still as she watched the clock, it didn't move again and she turned to look at Emma in surprise. "Yeah," Emma rolled her eyes again, "you can make the buses run on time but you still can't fix a town clock. You might want to get to that sometime, that isn't the first time it's done that."

"What!?" Regina turned with such force that Emma jerked back. Regina's face was deadly serious and her eyes were narrowed dangerously. "The clock has moved before?"

Emma blinked, this was definitely not the reaction she had expected. Was Regina also a nut about health and safety as well as hygiene? "Yeah, just before my baby shower or was it after?" She spied Soleil waiting anxiously across the street, "don't you have work to get back too?" Emma said pointedly.

"Tell me everything about the clock," Regina demanded standing in the doorway like stone.

"I'll tell you tonight," Emma pleaded, "come on, Sonny really needs to talk to me and this is the only break I get on my shift."

Regina seemed unmoveable but after another look at the frozen clock she backed away. Her eyes were still sharp as she said, "tonight, you're going to tell me everything."

"Okay," Emma said already forgetting Regina as she waved Soleil over.

XxXx

"So, what did you do?" Emma asked when she had Soleil settled at the counter with a milkshake.

"It's my new job," Soleil hesitated, "I got this email about jobs you can do online and make a lot of money for. It looked like a really professional website and I've done modelling before so I didn't think it would hurt..."

"Sonny, what sort of website was this?" Emma asked and considering Sonny's blush she thought she knew the answer. "Sonny did you do porn?"

"No!" Soleil looked scandalised, "nothing like that! Well, not completely," she deflated and hid her face. "It was nothing so...dirty. It was just some pictures and this guy emailed me saying that he liked my work and if I would be interested in making some extra cash."

"Soleil!" Emma couldn't believe how naive Sonny sounded.

"It was really good money Emma and I didn't have to get naked - at least he didn't ask me too!" Soleil said quickly.

"You're going to have to help me out here," Emma said exhausted at jumping to conclusions.

"He set up this private feed that I had to hook my webcam to. He said that he only wanted to watch me sleep. It was five hundred dollars a week to sleep Emma! I was so tired from working all my other jobs and this guy was paying for me to sleep," Soleil seemed to plead with her to understand.

"You do know he was probably touching himself as he watched you?" Emma grimaced.

Soleil gave her a flat look. "I'm blonde not stupid. Besides people probably do that to the pictures of me clothed. It was five hundred dollars to sleep and I didn't have to see him being gross. At the start it was really good. I worked out that depending on what I slept in he would give me a bonus. If I wore a negligee I got an extra hundred and if I wore my t-shirt and shorts seventy five, I liked to wear the funny cartoon ones and I think he had a sense of humour too because he would always pay a little extra. It was really good..."

"But...?" Emma prompted.

"Well we set up a private PO box were he would send me gifts, you know, like a better webcam or perfume or things he'd like me to wear," Emma's eyes widened at that and Sonny blushed, "it wasn't anything kinky most of the time and he didn't force me to wear anything. It was only if I was comfortable. But Emma, I think it's someone in town."

"What?!" Emma's eyes widened and Soleil nodded frantically.

"He hasn't done anything differently but my gran wondered into my room looking for painkillers because she broke her wrist and the next week in the mail we get this super sling that's supposed to provide pain relief and help broken bones heal better. It was sent to my house Emma. At first we thought it was just the doctors being kind but they had no idea what I was talking about when I went to thank them. And there's other things too, I told you my grans couldn't get medical insurance right? Well last week the insurance company calls out of the blue and asks us about taking out a policy and at an affordable price!"

"None of that really points to your stalker being in Storybrooke," Emma frowned.

Soleil was far too nervous to listen, "it just doesn't add up Emma. He sends me nice gifts and things and doesn't insist on nudity or a show. My life has got so much better since this job and I'm just waiting for him to blackmail me or something. Please Emma you have to help me!"

"What can I do?" Emma asked.

"Didn't you find that guy for Mr Gold? Can't you find him for me?" Soleil begged. "Emma he knows about my gran mothers."

Emma sighed and looked away from Soleil's puppy dog eyes. She really hated the people in this town and their cartoon expressions. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

XxXx

Emma had finished clearing up and was flipping through one of Ruby's bodice ripper romance books when Regina knocked on the diner door. Emma hurried to open it so that the other woman didn't get too soaked by the heavy rain.

"Hey, I'll just pour your coffee and we'll be ready to go," Emma said breezily.

"Tell me about the clock," Regina said abruptly leaning over the counter. She had a thing about the feeling of a clean countertop Emma noticed.

"Clock?" Emma blinked before remembering, "oh yeah! Uh, it moved after my shower – I remember now because it was just after Mr Gold gave me that nice book."

"Book? Mr Gold gave you something? For free?" Regina asked sharply.

"He gave it to me as a present," Emma shrugged as she finished pouring the coffee.

"What sort of book is it?" Regina said intently. Her eyes track every movement Emma made without blinking which was sort of creepy.

"A book of fairy tales, I haven't read it though," Emma said handing Regina her travel mug and throwing away the napkin she used to hold it.

Regina seemed to ponder this, "so the clock moved when you were given this book?"

"About that time yeah," Emma shrugged into her jacket. She was so glad that Regina had started to give her lifts home, it meant she could put off buying a winter coat for a little longer. "Why so interested?"

"I'm not interested," Regina lied badly. She opened the door for Emma and tried to push her and her question out the door.

Emma let it go and then wondered when she had actually got used to the other woman's weirdness. They both ran to the car and Emma turned the heat on right away despite Regina's glare. "I've told you about pressing my buttons."

Emma snorted "and I've told you that people with a pulse need heat."

Regina fixed the heating and drove in silence. Emma had tried to make small talk out of obligation the first night Regina drove her home but had been told to 'subdue her idle prattle,' so now she just dozed.

Instead of pulling into her own driveway Regina pulled into Emma's. Emma blinked at her sleepily. "I thought I would see this book for myself," Regina explained. It didn't even occur to her that Emma would refuse to show it to her this early in the morning.

Regina didn't look particularly smug or demanding just expecting which might have been worse since it implied she usually got her way. Emma puffed herself up to argue but deflated as she didn't have the energy. "Fine," she muttered and went to unlock her door.

Emma hung her coat up on the hook near the door and wiped her feet. Regina stood just outside the doorway sipping her coffee and looking irate. Emma stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Regina huffed "aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I knew you were a vampire," Emma gloated as Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm merely polite. Although admittedly giving your life I can see how you would think politeness was a supernatural trait," Regina stepped inside when it was obvious Emma wasn't going to formally invite her in.

"The books in the bab-ah the spare room," Emma flushed. She didn't want to say baby's room because that would mean that he had a permanent place in her life and she wasn't sure of that yet. "Stay here," Emma said seriously. Her house looked slightly better since she went shopping with Mary-Margret but it definitely wasn't good enough to show Regina.

Regina of course didn't listen and Emma found her in the empty kitchen. She glared and Regina did have the decency to look guilty. "Well, I suppose this is payback for when I went snooping at yours," Emma said begrudgingly.

"That's the book?" Regina held out her hand, wisely moving on from the subject of snooping.

"Yeah, Gold said it was a local self published author, not worth much," Emma confirmed going to look over Regina's shoulder as she flipped through the book. "Check out Snow White, she actually looks like Mary-Margret."

Regina bristled, probably because Emma was standing to close but how else was she supposed to show her? "Mr Gold said that the author probably used locals for inspiration. You might even find yourself in there."

"That's probably me there," Regina said stiffly pointing to a figure all in black beside Snow White.

"The evil queen? No way, your hair is much prettier than hers," Emma scoffed.

Regina's mouth twisted in amusement as she continued to flick through the stories carefully. Emma yawned and stretched feeling the weight of her shift. "Aren't you up again in like six hours?"

"Yes," Regina affirmed but didn't get the subtle hint to leave.

Emma rolled her eyes and pointedly shut the book. "Normally I would be nice and polite but you don't seem to get things like social interaction, so I'll just come right out and say it - it's time for you to leave. I'm dead on my feet and I want to go to bed. Don't make me play the pregnant chick card."

Regina looked ready to argue but her eyes flickered down to Emma's baby bump and she visible restrained herself. "Fine, you need your rest. I will lock up when I leave."

Emma just stared at Regina until the older woman shifted. "That too is inappropriate? I'll be quiet," seeing Emma not backing down Regina sighed, "fine, I'll take the book with me."

"Oh, really?" Emma said with disbelief "you're going to steal a kid's book?"

"You haven't decided to keep him so it's not his yet," Regina pointed out.

"Good night Regina," Emma snapped and not so subtlety pushed Regina towards the door.

"You seem to be upset about something," was the last words Emma heard before she closed the door on the stupidest mayor in America.


	12. Chapter 12

XxXx

Regina arrived at her door at seven thirty and Emma would have murdered her if she wasn't half convinced she was still dreaming.

"Can I look at the book now?" Regina asked impatiently.

Emma stared at her fuzzily. "Wha-?"

"The book - you've had some sleep now," Regina huffed her breath fogging up in the cold November air. "I would like to look at it."

Emma shut the door without answering. Before she could waddle back to her air mattress in the living room Regina began a series of knocks that sounded like gunfire.

"Take the goddamn book!" Emma snapped throwing open the door. "It's still in the kitchen, go get it!"

"There is no need to be so rude about it Ms Swan," Regina smoothed down the front of her long black coat. She paused a moment and seemed to be trying hard to remember something before she slowly spoke, "thank you."

Emma shook her head and stormed into the kitchen. She snatched the book off the counter intent on throwing it in Regina's face.

"That is where you sleep?" It was too early for Emma to work out the complex tone of Regina's voice so she just grunted and pushed the book into her chest.

"I swear Mills, if you make one snarky comment I'll make you eat that precious book," Emma warned.

Regina took the book and turned away from the living room. She gave Emma one of her long intense stares but wisely didn't say anything.

"Oh! Wait a second!" Emma just remembered Soleil's problem. "Do you have a laptop I can borrow?"

"I don't like people touching my things," Regina frowned as she paused in the driveway.

"Seriously?" Emma asked looking pointedly at the book.

Regina huffed and shifted her weight clutching the book tightly. "Fine, you may borrow my laptop but I expect you to clean it after."

"You are unbelievable," Emma huffed throwing up her hands and following Regina.

XxXx

"Okay, so I found out his IP address from the live feed between your computers," Emma said as she opened Regina's laptop sitting down next to Soleil. "You were right, he is in Storybrooke."

"Do you know where?" Soleil asked anxiously.

"No, the programmes I used were free so they didn't exactly pin point the street," Emma said with a frown "it just gives us a ball park figure and considering the small size of Storybrook the whole centre of town is our ball park."

"Well how do we find him then?" Soleil bit her lip nervously as she toyed with the ketchup.

"Well now that we know he's in Storybrooke, we can give the information we have to Graham and let the police track him down."

"No way! I don't want anyone else to know about this!" Soleil hissed looking around the empty diner.

"I figured. So I called up the insurance company posing as you and found out that the reason that you were allowed to claim was that someone had signed on as a guarantor. They weren't allowed to give me that person's name but thanks to some smooth talking, a very nice guy named Mike agreed to give me their business address. He thinks I want to bake him cookies as a thank you," Emma smiled smugly and pulled out the paper that she had written the address down on. She slid it across the table feeling damn smug. Finding people was becoming a real talent of hers, maybe she should become a private eye.

"Wow Emma that's amazing," Soleil smiled and then frowned as she thought for a moment, "you had this all along and didn't just give it to me?"

"How could you understand or appreciate all the trouble I went through if I did that?" Emma snorted. "I'm still waiting on my thank you."

"Thank you," Soleil said quickly remembering her manners. "So when are we going to visit him?"

"We?" Emma laughed "do I look in any condition to confront a stalker?"

"You're not going to make me go on my own are you?" Soleil said alarmed.

"Get Ruby, I've seen her in action, she looks like she would kick someone's ass," Emma suggested.

"Emma! Please!" Soleil begged.

"Going alone is stupid, going with only a pregnant woman as your back up is just like going alone. We should bring Ruby and Mary-Margret, they won't think any less of you and might actually be useful in a fight. Well Ruby might be, Mary-Margret can be my human shield," Emma said thoughtfully.

Soleil put her head down looking sad. "I've never really had friends before...I don't want you guys to hate me for this. Girls always hated me because of how pretty and talented I am."

"And modest to boot," Emma said dryly. When she saw that Soleil was genuinely upset she did reach across to awkwardly console her. "Hey a pregnant teenager has no room to judge and Mary-Margret is practically a saint, so she wouldn't judge you either plus Ashley is far too nice. As for Ruby? She probably shows off more wearing her uniform than you did on camera."

Soleil gave her a tentative grin, "it's nice to have friends."

Yeah, that thought still startled Emma too, it was.

XxXx

"It has been a long time so forgive me if I'm mistaken," Regina said as she stared at Emma, "but are you actually smiling at me?"

"I'm smiling at the world," Emma confirmed and rocked on her feet happily. "I just used my skills to do something awesome and it made me feel good."

"You have skills?" Regina asked sceptically but the corner of her mouth quirked teasingly.

"I have mad skills," Emma purred in her best 'cool' voice.

Regina snorted and then looked horrified that she did something so common. "You did clean my laptop?" She asked quickly in an attempt to disguise her humanity.

"I did, I even cleaned the keyboard with that odd pipe cleaning brush," Emma rolled her eyes "do you want it now or when you pick me up later?"

"I will take it later if you've finished with it," Regina busied herself pouring out her water. She used a napkin to catch some of the condensation before it could from a drip and make a water ring. "What did you need it for anyway?"

"Porn," Emma said with a straight face.

The water jug jerked from Regina's hand as she looked up in horror.

Emma just shrugged "pregnancy hormones are a bitch, don't worry. I made sure the keys didn't get sticky."

Regina looked like she was about to throw up.

Emma broke at that and she laughed. "I had to look up an address. I swear I didn't look at porn, I just wanted to see your face when I said that."

"You," Regina said frostily "are an immature child."

"Yeah, and you're a stuffy old lady. We're a great pair," Emma laughed and went to get Regina's order.

XxXx

"So let me get this straight," Mary-Margret said as she blew softly onto her hot chocolate as she looked up at Emma and Soleil, "Sonny has been flirting with the world of online sex, got herself a stalker, which you tracked down through the oddest Google search ever?"

"Yes," Soleil nodded seeming oblivious to Mary-Margret's disbelieving tone.

"It was way more than a Google search!" Emma protested at the same time.

Mary-Margret rolled her eyes, "yes, Emma that's the point that you should fixate on."

"I'm just saying..." Emma muttered.

"And now you want to confront this stalker with us as your back up?" Mary-Margret continued "us as in; a school teacher, a naive teenager and a pregnant teenage waitress and another waitress who can't even put on a full uniform?"

"This is my full uniform!" Ruby protested. Her defence rang a little hollow as even in November she still wore a tank top and short shorts. Her only concession to the changing weather had been knee length socks instead of her short socks.

"I'm not pregnant!" Ashley hugged her bag worriedly.

"Hey! What Ruby chooses to wear to work is her own business and says nothing about her ass kicking abilities. Besides, she can always be used as a distraction technique and Ashley, I'm the pregnant teenager she was talking about unless you have something you would like to tell us?" Emma raised her eyebrow as she finished.

"No," Ashley shook her head furiously.

"Okay then, are you guys in or out? If anything else we'll have the numbers," Emma folded her arms and frowned at them.

"We're in," Ruby said putting her hand on a nervous Ashley's shoulder. "We're like a wolf pack, if someone messes with one of us they mess with us all - we should totally get matching t-shirts!"

Emma smiled but waited for Mary-Margret's answer. The school teacher was still blowing on her hot chocolate and seemed to be dodging Emma's gaze. Eventually she sighed, "fine – someone has to keep you guys out of trouble."

"Whoo-hoo!" Soleil cried and embraced a startled Mary-Margret. "Thank you guys so much!"

"We're forgetting one thing," Ruby said suddenly deflated. "If both Emma and I are going, who's going to work the diner?"

"Yeah, and if we're going to do this it has to be after school or at the weekend," Mary-Margret added.

"We can't do it at the weekend, I'm supposed to help out at the soup kitchen. We could do it after Regina leaves, there's always a lull, so long as we're back inside twenty minutes," Emma offered.

"Yes, because confrontations with stalkers is a scheduled affair," Mary-Margret said sarcastically. "Anyway isn't the address you have for his work? It would be closed after Regina leaves."

"Well I could watch the diner, I'm not one for fighting or intimidating," Ashley offered.

"But the wolf pack!" Ruby protested.

"Think of me as more of the Den mother type," Ashley said with a weak smile.

"Thank you for doing this," Soleil said and gave Ashley a hug.

"What are you going to do anyway?" Ashley's question drew Emma up short because what did they expect to do?

"I'm not comfortable working for him when he's right here in town. It was okay when he was a world away but so close...it's more intimate than I would like. Besides, he has no right to send my family gifts and meddle in my life. That was way beyond what we agreed," Soleil said, her usual light tone was replaced with a hard edge.

"So we're going to hand in your resignation," Emma stated "and if he doesn't like it he can go to hell."

"Wolf pack style!" Ruby added.

"Ruby that is not going to become a thing," Mary-Margret sighed and pinching the top of her nose looking put upon. "This is going to be ridiculous."

XxXx

"Hello Emma," Graham said briskly grabbing her elbow and dragging her away just as she was about to refill Archie's coffee cup. "I need a word."

"Hey! Watch the man handling!" Emma yanked her arm free with a glare.

"Two things," Graham said, his odd accent getting thicker as he place his hands on his hips and glared, "first thing; Why don't you tell me about this lynch mob that you're apparently rounding up to confront a man that hasn't actually broken the law?"

"Lynch mob? I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma glared back. Maybe it was her previous bad experiences with cops but there was something about Graham flashing his badge accusingly that really got under her skin.

"Soleil and her so called stalker? If you're going to make plans to ambush someone then I wouldn't do it in a public place," Graham's eyes couldn't get any narrower unless he closed them, "and I would speak quickly now before I have to contact Mr Gold and your parole board."

Real fear struck Emma and she rushed to explain, "it's not like that! This guy invaded Soleil's personal life, we're just going to ask him to stop. She didn't feel comfortable going alone this is just morale support."

"Emma," Graham sighed, "if this guy has been bothering Soleil then she should have reported it to me. Has he sent her any threats?"

"No," Emma said shaking her head.

"Continued to spy on her when she asked him not too? Appeared to her in anyway? Insist on anything untoward?" Graham continued and when Emma shook her head he threw up his hands, "then nothing illegal has happened! You can't confront a man for following the law!"

"He knows about her family, he sends them gifts! He didn't tell her that they lived in the same town and he's pried into her personal life. She doesn't feel comfortable in her own home now," Emma protested hotly.

"None of that's illegal! If it was I would be arresting every telemarketer in the state!" Graham snapped before getting a grip on his exasperation, "Emma, you must see how this looks."

"It looks like an ex-con is intimidating him," Emma said reluctantly.

"Exactly. You're on probation already, I would hate to see you go back to prison over something like this," Graham said softly.

"I just wanted to help my friend," Emma hated that she sounded so small.

"I'll tell Regina, she'll know what to do. In the mean time I'll keep an eye to Soleil's house make sure no strangers are prowling around," Graham offered.

"Thanks. Oh, what was the second thing you wanted?" Emma asked feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Second thing?" Graham frowned in confusion before he remembered, "oh, right. Regina and I's date night is coming up on Friday. I know she gives you a lift home but you might have to find your own way home that night."

"Oh," she realised that Graham and Regina were dating but it was still odd to hear it. The thought of them together somehow didn't fit. Regina doing something as intimate as being half of a couple, with all the swapping of bodily fluids that usually entailed, just seemed out of character for the hygiene obsessed woman. "So how do you guys, you know, when she can't even share a coffee mug with someone?"

"Are you actually asking me how I have sex with my girlfriend?" Graham blinked astonished.

"_Women of my age, Ms Swan, do not have boyfriends."_

Regina's scornful words popped into her head at hearing Graham describe Regina as his 'girlfriend,' and Regina was right, it seemed too undignified a description to just label her as someone's 'girlfriend.'

"I'm glad you see how wrong that is," Graham said taking her silence for some sort of apology. He left after that leaving Emma to get back to work.

XxXx

Later that night Emma was waiting for Regina with Johnny Cash as her only company. When the mayor finally showed up it was after one and her umbrella was dripping over Emma's clean floor.

"I apologise, but some idiot ordered two hundred boxes of fairy lights when they were supposed to order twenty," Regina scowled at the general population of stupid people, Emma assumed it was worldwide rather than just Storybrooke because Regina had a lot of scorn to go around.

"You're coffee got cold, I can make you another one but that will take a few minutes," Emma said lazily as she shut off Granny's jukebox. Granny really had to get better stuff in the machine.

"Thank you. That will at least give us some time to discuss your latest idiocy," Regina hung up her coat and went in search of a mop.

"Is this about-" Emma started to say only to have Regina cut in "-your attempt to revisit your alma mater by threatening one of my citizens...again?"

"Alma mater?" Emma repeated dumbly.

"Yes, I assume it was in prison that you completed your education," Regina scoffed as she finished cleaning up the puddle she left by the door. She was a rude asshole but she was one that cleaned up after herself.

Somehow Emma didn't think "ha shows what you know! I never finished school!" Would be the put down that she desired so she let that go. "Look, I just wanted to help my friend out."

"And just who was this poor citizen you were about to accost for the sake of a silly girl?" Regina asked as she put away the mop and sat down.

"Soleil isn't silly and I couldn't get his name, all's I got was his business address," at Regina's expectant look Emma grabbed the piece of paper with the address and slid it over to her.

Regina looked at the address and her eyebrows shot up. "You were going to go to this address with your hoodlum friends and cause a huge scene?"

"Mary-Margret can't exactly be called a hoodlum," Emma snorted at the idea, "and it wasn't as if we planned to start a riot."

"No, but being your usual self Ms Swan, I expect anything involving you would also be loud and obnoxious," Regina said and the funny thing is that she wasn't trying to be insulting. It just came naturally to her. She slid the paper back across to Emma, "on second thought, you're right."

"What?" Emma checked to see if she had actually heard that.

"You should most definitely confront this foul pervert that is taking advantage of your stupid friend," Regina nodded. "Don't worry about Graham and Mr Gold, I'll take care of them."

"Why?" Emma asked extremely suspicious.

Regina paused and thought really hard about her lie. "Female solidarity?" She seemed to ask before getting more comfortable with her bullshit, "to long has the law been governed by male definitions and masculine perceptions. You should support your friend, just because this person has done nothing illegal doesn't mean that they haven't done anything wrong."

Emma half expected an enthusiastic cry of 'Girl power!' to end that blatant lie with. "You do know I'm not actually that stupid right?" Emma raised her eyebrow as she poured Regina's coffee.

"I know no such thing," Regina scoffed taking her cup. "Do what you will. I will see to it that you suffer no repercussions should you indeed decide to be a good friend and help poor stupid what's her name."

"Guilt trip, nice," Emma let Regina know that she could see how the mayor was attempting to manipulate her.

Regina shrugged but couldn't hide her smirk. "Shall we?"

They paused just outside the door so Emma could pull down the shudders and Regina could put up her umbrella. Emma tugged up the collar of her coat and hunched against the icy rain. Regina looked from her to the umbrella to the BMW parked a few seconds away.

"Here," she offered, holding out the umbrella begrudgingly.

"It's not that far, I'm fine," Emma tried to wave her away.

Regina gave a pointed look at her baby bump that was so big that she couldn't close her coat. "Why don't we share it?" Emma said as a peace offering.

"Share," Regina repeated like it was a novel idea. "I don't usually do that."

Emma just rolled her eyes and huddled close as they walked to the car side by side.

XxXx


	13. Chapter 13

At four thirty Ashley slipped on Emma's apron as Ruby practiced her best scowl while Mary-Margret rolled her eyes and Soleil bounced anxiously between them. "Good luck," Ashley gave them a nervous smile from behind the counter.

"Psh, the wolf pack has nothing to fear!" Ruby struck a pose.

"We are not a wolf pack, a pack of idiots maybe," Mary-Margret huffed pulling on her woolly cap.

"Really?" Emma eyed the cap "you know you're going to be part of a group that's about to intimidate someone and you pick a woolly hat with a fuzzy ball on top?"

"My leather pants and cape are in the dry cleaners," Mary-Margret said sarcastically. She eyed Emma's own outfit, which was jeans a large t-shirt she got at her baby shower and a fake red leather coat she couldn't close over her baby bump, "and considering what you're wearing you hardly have room to talk, preggers."

Emma laughed at that. "Someone's been spending too much time with – Leroy!" Emma hit herself on the forehead as she spotted Leroy crossing the street with his tool box. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about him. "I'll be back in a sec," she said quickly before waddling out.

"Leroy! Hey Leroy!" Emma yelled not caring that almost everyone in the street was looking at her.

"Can you not yell after me in public?" Leroy stopped and crossed his arms making to move to head towards Emma. "It doesn't look good for a pregnant woman to be rolling towards me as fast as her kankles can carry her. People might get the wrong idea."

"Then maybe you should have walked towards me instead of having me follow you," Emma huffed. She was actually a little out of breath from the short walk. Stupid Leroy. "Ashley is taking over the diner for a bit so we're one short for our lynch mob. I was hoping to get a guy to replace her but I guess half of one will have to do."

"As amusing as that sounds, I'm busy," Leroy smirked.

"Doing what?" Emma scoffed at the idea he actually had a life.

"I'm helping out the nuns. Astrid promised me a special reward when I'm through with fixing their electric," Leroy's smile of happiness was somehow worse than a leer.

"Are you screwing a nun?" Emma said both impressed and horrified that anyone found Leroy attractive let alone a nun.

"No," Leroy snorted, "Astrid is like a bloody fairy, all sparkles and rainbows, her special surprise is probably a picnic in the snow where she forgets the blanket and we freeze our asses off."

"Come on Leroy you have to help. We're practically a team," Emma said nudging the irritated man.

"No, I have to fix the nuns circuit boards, I don't have to do anything with you," Leroy grumbled.

"Oh come on, how's Soleil's problem ever going to get sorted if Emroy doesn't fix it?" Emma smirked

"Emroy?" Leroy repeated with a snort, "this is why I'm the one that makes up the cute nick names fatty boom boom."

"Oh, come on! You know you want to come. Besides being the town drunk you're also its biggest gossip and this is drama!" Emma wheedled.

"Fine," Leroy sighed "but if we were a team we'd definitely be called Lemma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "no way. Emroy is way better, oh when we're finished can you have a look at my boiler? It's been making funny noises."

"Bodyguard, electrician and now plumber is there anything you don't think of me as?" Leroy grumbled.

"Love interest," Emma quipped with a grin as she led him to where she had left Mary-Margret and the others.

"Oh ew, no need to be disgusting," Leroy shuddered so convincingly that Emma was actually insulted.

XxXx

"Is this the right address?" Soleil asked again as they studied the brightly lit building. It was directly across the street from city hall (Emma couldn't help but wonder which window lead to Regina's office – probably the cleanest one.) The front was one giant window with a set of scales on it and behind the glass door a male secretary sat guarding the office and shuffling papers.

"This is the place," Emma confirmed as she eyed the people in the waiting room. One guy was handcuffed to the chair glaring sullenly around the room. A skinny man was stealing candy from the front desk every time the secretary looked away while Jade, a woman that had caused trouble in the diner on Halloween, sat popping her gum looking frustrated.

"Trust Jade to be in a defence attorney's office," Ruby snorted as she spied the woman.

"Forget her. How are we getting past the secretary," Mary-Margret asked sounding resigned.

"I'll think of something," Emma said boldly as she opened the door. Her plan was to set Ruby and her short skirt on him. "Hello we're looking for the guy that owns the place?"

"Well if it isn't trailer trash and the scarlet pimp- her-bell," Jade sneered leaning back in her chair, "someone finally bring charges against your criminally stupid selves?"

"Big words for a woman that's probably here trying to beat a prostitution rap," Ruby retorted.

"I can see how you would think those were big words," Jade smirked unconcerned "I would call you a hypocrite but I wouldn't want you to get confused so I'll just settle on right back at you bitch."

The secretary finally looked up and didn't seem at all surprised to see a rag tag group standing before him. "Jade you know the rules. No fighting with the other customers or else you'll lose your turn," his eyes then swept over them critically pausing on Leroy, "you're back again?"

"Last time didn't count, the case didn't go to trail so I didn't need a lawyer," Leroy sneered and crossed his arms.

"You know who owns this place?" Mary-Margret said with annoyance.

"Yeah, don't you guys?" Leroy asked confused before he frowned in annoyance, "you mean you didn't even bother to check out-"

The phone rang and the secretary held up his hand as he answered in a monotone, "Drake Defence Offices, how may I help you? Oh Madame Mayor," the secretaries boredom melted away as he snapped upright like Regina could actually see him. "You need me to do what? That's not really my –no sir, er ma'am, right away." He was already standing and grabbing his briefcase before he had even hung up the phone. He was nearly out the door before he glared at them, "you all need to wait there until I can make you an appointment. The rest of you – try not to kill each other."

"Yeah like that's going to happen," Emma snorted heading straight for the door that the secretary had been guarding.

"Of course the waitress who can't count can't see that there's a line," Jade glared.

"Wait!" Soleil cried, stopping Emma's retort.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind after all this?" Mary-Margret raised her eyebrow.

"This will be the first time I'll see his face," Soleil smoothed down her hair self-consciously. "What if he's really creepy or if he doesn't listen to us?"

"We'll make him listen," Ruby growled and rubbed Soleil's shoulder reassuringly. She glared when Jade looked like she was about to open her mouth again. Surprisingly the other woman sat back with a smirk and didn't say a word.

"And so what if he's ugly, how does that make a difference?" Mary-Margret asked.

"Not ugly! Creepy! There's a complete difference. I don't mind if he's plain or normal or even a little ugly like Leroy, but if he's creepy like Mr Gold that makes him knowing about my grandmothers much worse," Soleil explained although Emma didn't get it.

"Well Leroy knows the guy so is he creepy?" Emma asked.

"After that ugly remark I aint telling you jack," Leroy muttered and folded his arms.

"Oh come on! Just open the door!" Ruby yelled impatiently. She shoved past Mary-Margret and Emma to throw the door open wide, "okay you pervert-!"

The door banged against the wall but that wasn't what cut Ruby off so suddenly. Behind the desk wasn't a creepy, ugly or even normal man. It was a woman.

"Darling I think I've just received that little gift you were talking about," Millicent sat back in her leather chair her eyes narrowing. Without another word she hung up the phone. "Well, don't just stand there, either come in or get out. You're not the only people here to threaten me today."

"Ah, well, actually – Emma?" Ruby stumbled over her words before she pushed Emma in front of her.

"You're Soleil's stalker?!" Emma blurted out. She had come prepared for anything except this.

"Do shut the door, unlike some of us I have a reputation to maintain," Millicent snorted at that before she reclined in her leather seat from behind her big desk. She looked far too at ease for a woman who had just had her office invaded.

Like school children they shuffled into the office. With the door closed and all of them surrounding the blonde lawyer's desk they should have felt like they were cornering her. Instead it just felt crowded and awkward.

"Well?" Millicent said expectantly.

Emma shot a nervous look at Mary-Margret who was wasting no time looking completely vindicated that she had been right all along. "Uh-leave Soleil...alone?"

"Is that an order or a request dear?" Millicent raised her eyebrow in smug amusement. However there was a sharpness to her gaze that held no trace of humour. "Not that it has anything to do with you, isn't that right?"

That made Emma flounder a bit and she looked back nervously at Soleil. Soleil seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and pushed to the front of their little crowd. Her face was unusually grim as she stood firm before them all.

"The deal is off, I don't want anything more from you," she then placed a webcam and various cables on the desk where its twin sat on top of Millicent's monitor.

"I see, and why might I ask?" Millicent said slowly making no move to take the camera.

"First of all I wouldn't have done it if I knew we were practically neighbours. Second, you're way out of line bringing my grandmothers into this," Soleil said her voice cutting as she mentioned her grandmothers.

"Darling what does the fact that we're neighbours change a thing? Whether I was on the other side of the world or not I had no intentions of seeking you out. In fact you're the one that has went to all the trouble to meet face to face," Millicent pointed out calmly, "as for your grandmothers – I did nothing to bring them into our little business arrangement. I've told them nothing of your livelihood and I certainly didn't spend all that money to look at them. As for the gifts, well, I didn't want you to miss our sessions due to hospital visits and the like – which happened around the time one of the old dolts broke her wrist."

"Don't you call them names," Soleil actually growled and it was surprisingly intense. Emma made a note to never bad mouth her grandmothers.

Millicent rolled her eyes but spread her hands wide like an apology, "I do beg your pardon, but the old _dear_ was cutting into our sessions and I only sought to remedy that. I fail to see what I've done wrong here."

"You over stepped. It's my job to take care of my family," Soleil said.

"Which will be greatly hampered if you terminate our agreement," Millicent gave them a sharp smile. "So why don't we talk about this before you go rushing to conclusions," her eyes flickered to the rest of them, "you're a big girl, you can surely talk for yourself?"

"There's nothing to talk about, stay away from my family," Soleil warned again before she turned and left.

With surprising quickness Millicent shot after her. Mary-Margret was practically shoved out of the way as the lawyer for the first time lost her cool.

"Sonny!"

Soleil stopped short in the waiting room and turned. Millicent froze just shy of touching her and straightened out her power suit trying to smooth over the fact that she had just run after her. Emma, Leroy, Ruby and even Mary-Margret were wedged in the office door not wanting to miss a single second. Even Jade and the others in the waiting room watched avidly.

"Only my friends call me Sonny," Soleil's mouth was a thin grim line and Emma really couldn't understand where the happy ditzy blonde she knew had gone.

"We're not friends but we certainly aren't strangers either," Millicent spoke and for the first time she didn't sound smug or superior. "It wasn't completely selfish motivations that moved me and I am sorry that they intruded on your life unwanted. Don't walk away in anger," her voice got softer and fumbled before she forced herself to carry on, "I can't stand the thought of you hating me. Can't we talk even once?"

Jade snorted and ruined the heavy moment causing Millicent to flush. The lawyer turned a searing glare on the exotic dancer that made her practically shrink in her seat.

"No one deserves to be hated," Soleil said slowly seeming more like her normal self. She sighed, "we can talk."

"Good," Millicent turned sharply like nothing untoward had happened at all but her cheeks were still flushed, "the rest of you can get out of my sight before I start plotting my revenge," she glared particularly harshly at Jade.

"You sure you want to do this?" Emma asked as she skirted around the pissed off lawyer.

"Yeah," Soleil sighed looking resigned, she managed a small but heartfelt smile at them all, "thank you guys so much for this. I'll find a way to repay you all I promise."

"You do that," Leroy scowled and both Emma and Mary-Margret swatted him.

"Don't listen to him, we're always happy to help out a friend," Mary-Margret hugged Soleil with a smile.

"Yeah people have got to learn that you don't mess with the wolf pack!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby that is not a thing!" Mary-Margret snapped.

XxXx

"So Soleil's stalker was a girl?!" Ashley repeated with huge cartoon eyes. They had made it back just in time for the lull that occurred after Regina's visits. Emma felt slightly bad that sweet Ashley had to put up with Regina but the blonde had reassured her that the mayor had been in a good mood and only insulted her twice.

"No she was definitely a woman," Mary-Margret snorted.

"About the mayor's age," Ruby confirmed.

"And Soleil is still with her?" Ashley frowned, "do you think that they will...?"

"Oh God no," Mary-Margret pulled a face, "Soleil isn't like that she has more sense."

"More sense?" Ruby echoed raising her eyebrow as she shifted to look at Mary-Margret.

"To get involved with a stalker, especially a female one," Mary-Margret elaborated. Seeing Ruby's less than pleased expression she hurried to add, "I'm not a bigot but you have to admit that it would be weird if Soleil suddenly started to – you know..."

"...Pet cats?" Ruby offered snarkilly as she cocked her hip.

"Oh don't make me out to be the bad guy, I'm just saying that it would take a little time to adjust to such a change," Mary-Margret huffed turning to Ashley and Emma for support, "you guys know what I mean right?"

"It would be a little...weird," Ashley hugged herself as she quietly agreed. "Do you think she would hit on us?"

Emma hadn't really thought about it. Sure she was a little shocked and she had never actually met any gay people despite being from a big city and spending time in juvie, but that didn't change how she thought about Soleil. She tried to redirect the conversation away from such a volatile topic so she didn't have to exam her own thoughts. "We don't even know if Soleil is that way and even if she is, it's no guarantee that she would go out with Millicent."

"You guys are asses," Ruby said scornfully. "I can't believe the way your acting. I hope Soleil isn't actually bi or gay or anything else you're uncomfortable with because you guys suck at supporting friends."

"Hey! That's not true," Mary-Margret protested, "first of all why are you getting so upset when Soleil hasn't even said anything? And it is a little weird – most people are straight, so yeah, I'll take time to adjust to someone I hang out with who's not. That doesn't make me a bad person."

"No it just makes you a narrow minded one," Ruby retorted glaring, "and the reason I'm upset is that we're all supposed to be friends. I accepted a lot worse stuff about you guys without batting an eye because that's what friends do. At least that's what I thought it meant."

"What worse stuff?" Mary-Margret scoffed.

"You really don't know?" Ruby scoffed right back before pointing at each of them in turn, "Emma's an ex-con con, you're judgement with low enough self esteem that you had a one night stand with a guy that spend most of your date checking me out, and Ash do you really want me to bring your secret into this?"

"Ruby!" Ashley hissed one hand flying to her stomach as her eyes bulged in desperation.

"Whale was a nice guy," Mary-Margret lied hotly causing Emma's super sense to go off.

"Yeah, as my Granny's good friend Mr Cash said 'let he without sin cast the first stone,'" Ruby stormed out of the diner and slammed the door angrily behind her.

"Why is she so upset?" Ashley wondered.

"Do you think maybe she likes girls too?" Mary-Margret asked looking uncomfortable at the notion.

"You guys really missed the point of that entire conversation didn't you," Emma shook her head exasperated.

XxXx

"Hello dear," Regina gave her a wicked smile as she entered the diner that night, "the entire town is abuzz with the news of a certain defence lawyers bedroom predilections. You really did a fine job in causing a scene."

"You knew all along," Emma had realised that earlier but Regina's amusement confirmed it. She had tried to believe that it was just Regina once again failing to grasp the impact of her actions on normal people but she looked far too self satisfied. "I can't believe you let me out your friend – that's really low."

"Excuse me?" Regina's amusement melted away at Emma's scowl.

"You encouraged me to cause a scene to humiliate someone you called a friend. Now the whole town knows she's a lesbian and its partly my fault," Emma threw a wet rag at Regina to try and ease her guilt.

Regina dodged the projectile with a curl of her lip before she turned back to Emma. "Millicent is a what?"

"You know she prefers women to men don't try and act stupid!" Emma snapped.

"Stupid has never been a moniker that I've donned willing or had thrust upon me," Regina sneered, "as for her bedroom preferences, of course I knew she also took women, what of it?"

"Now the entire town knows!" Emma snapped.

Regina just looked at her and it became clear by her face that she was still waiting for Emma to elaborate on the problem. Emma's anger faded somewhat and she rubbed her forehead with her hands, "you have no idea what you've just done, do you?"

"On the contrary, I'm well aware of my actions," Regina's smug smile returned, "Millicent left me a lovely voice message promising me untold horror when she's through grovelling. This was a rather wonderful payback for the time she organised for my mother to catch me in flagrante with Graham. The message is so wonderful I'm thinking of making copies to put in a Christmas card."

"So this is some messed up game of pranking each other?" Emma asked confused.

"Ms Swan," Regina said in a softer tone as she went to stand near the counter, "Millicent and I have a friendship that never really grew beyond the playground. Neither of us are good at apologising and are absolute champions at holding a grudge. This is a way to air our grievances without resorting to a duel. Trust me when I say that we've done much worse than this to each other."

"Aren't you worried? This is a small town, people might not react well to her tastes," Emma pointed out. "Mary-Margret and Ashley aren't exactly thrilled at the idea."

Regina snorted, "Ms Blanchard is hardly a model of tolerance. Spoilt doesn't even begin to cover her. As for the other one, isn't she a child?"

"But they probably won't be alone," Emma frowned.

"Ms Swan, in this town, in this world, there are a number of things people hate about each other and they will always find something to hate about someone. Millicent has never hidden her tastes, she at one stage was Jade's biggest client and was caught saddling the stable master, those that choose to hate her for this will have already been turned against her long ago," Regina explained.

"So you only did it because it was already an open secret, you wouldn't have really outed her in such an embarrassing way, right?" Emma smiled getting Regina her coffee as a peace offering.

Regina looked at her levelly as she took the cup, "I think you know me better than that but I will lie to you if you would prefer it."

"I'm so glad we're not friends," Emma gave up with a sigh.

"That's something for you to look forward to in the future then," Regina gave her a wolfish smile that made Emma shiver. "Now, let's go home."

XxXx

A/N: The Emroy/Lemma conversation came from Jules-Day who commented about it in their review. It made me smile so I just had to include it, hope you don't mind too much.


	14. Chapter 14

What was left of the week dragged in as Mary-Margret and Ashley tried in vain to talk to a still annoyed Ruby. Just at the shift changeover on Friday Emma had finally had enough and managed to grab Ruby before she ducked out. "They're trying to apologise."

"They don't know what they're apologising for," Ruby said sternly, "Mary-Margret cornered me and tried to force me to accept her lame apology, when we went to hug and make up - she flinched!"

"Oh," Emma grimaced, "she was probably surprised?"

Ruby stared at her and Emma admitted that was a little weak. Ruby had always been tactile and her suddenly ninja hugging them was expected by now. "Okay so she's an idiot, but she's still trying to be your friend, that has to count for something, right?"

"Emma I'm not gay," Ruby rolled her eyes and huffed, "but that's not the point. There's nothing in the world that could make me stop being friends with you guys, the fact that Ashley and Mary-Margret care about something so stupid and act so damn ignorant...it just makes me sad."

Before Emma could reply Mary-Margret came in. She stopped dead when she saw Ruby and gave a nervous smile. "Hey, can we talk?" She asked tentatively.

Ruby's face softened for a second before her eyes widened in disbelief. Emerging right behind Mary-Margret was Father Frollo holding his bible. He came to stand beside the school teacher and Ruby's face lost all its fleeting warmth. "Did you really get the priest for me?!"

Mary-Margret's eyes widened as started. "What? No – Ruby!"

"I can't believe you!" Ruby snapped before she stormed out the back entrance.

"Ruby!" Mary-Margret called after her desperately. The violent swinging of the kitchen door was her only answer. "I'm not with him..." she trailed off with a sigh of defeat.

"Should I be concerned at Ruby's guilty reaction to my presence?" Frollo asked bemused as he went to stand in front of Emma. "Has her immoral ways finally got to her?"

"No," Emma said firmly as Mary-Margret shifted looking guilty, "if you didn't come in with her, then why are you here?"

"To confirm that you will be working this Sunday at the soup kitchen. My offer of a ride home is still open," Frollo said easily.

"Yeah, I'm still happy to help," Emma said although she didn't sound very enthusiastic at the moment.

"Wonderful," Frollo nodded "I shall see you then. If Ruby is in need of guidance, I can help. It is my job to protect the sheep from the wolves after all."

"She's fine," Emma said again, her tone not welcoming an argument.

When he left Mary-Margret all but collapsed into a chair, "I didn't get him Emma I swear. There's no way I would wish him on Ruby, he's way too intense."

"You guys need to sort this out," Emma scowled as she put away glasses.

"I've tried but she just gets mad at me and runs away. She's really over reacting; it's not as if I'm trying to pin a pink triangle on her and send her to a camp. Even Soleil won't talk to me and Sonny talks to everyone!" Mary-Margret complained but she did look incredibly lost and hurt.

Emma relented, "maybe when she cools down, you guys can talk about why you're really fighting. You don't actually hate gay people, right?"

"No!" Mary-Margret answered quickly but just as quick she deflated and looked away apprehensively, "they're, just a little weird. I mean gay men are fine but...and this is why Ruby is getting annoyed with me isn't it?"

Emma gave a thin smile at the teacher's tone of realisation. She left her there to ponder while she took table fours order. When she came back she was startled to see Mary-Margret's mind working over time.

"I know what I have to do. We'll throw her a coming out party," Mary-Margret said with a determination that was more suited to fighting dragons than party planning.

"What?" Emma asked alarmed.

"Yeah, that will show her that we're all okay with it," Mary-Margret nodded seeming lost in her own head, "we can make Granny's into a gay friendly place. We'll bring all of Ruby and Soleil's friends. I'm pretty sure Sydney is gay so we can invite him. There's also an Asian cross dresser, that's nearly the same thing right? This will show her that we'll support them right?"

"I think you're missing the point," Emma could clearly see Mary-Margret ignoring her completely. She tried again anyway, "this is a bad idea. A really bad idea."

"No! This will show her that Ashley and I are comfortable around her type of people!" Mary-Margret argued looking decidedly uncomfortable with the notion. She seemed to wave away her apprehension, "this will work. Ruby and Sonny will feel supported and we can be friends again."

"Mary-Margret-" Emma tried to talk but Mary-Margret was already standing up.

"We can do this Sunday, I'll send Ruby to pick you up after church and you can bring her back here and we'll surprise her with the party. Ashley can talk Sonny into coming – it will be fine. This will fix everything," Mary-Margret seemed to be assuring herself of that rather than Emma.

"She's not even-" but Mary-Margret had left before Emma could finish. The blonde hid her face in her hands as she shook her head. This was not going to end well she just knew it.

XxXx

As Emma prepared to lock up later that night, she mused on how odd it was to not see Regina. This Friday was date night so the hour that Regina came for her dinner was spent staring at an empty room. It was a nice chance for Emma to put up her swollen ankles but a part of her actually missed the caustic mayor.

Seeing Regina had become a part of her routine and Emma found she actually missed it. She really missed the ride home and wasn't looking forward to the walk.

She scanned the room one more time to make sure she hadn't missed anything when the phone rang. "Hello, Granny's diner?"

"Ms Swan you haven't left yet – good. I need your assistance," Regina's voice came crisply through the speaker, "I'm having car trouble."

"So call a mechanic," Emma retorted. She was actually glad to hear Regina's voice.

"I did he's intoxicated, apparently it's his birthday. He should celebrate it, it will be his last after this," Regina sounded furious that someone's celebrations would get in her way, "there is no way he would be in any condition to service me. You however could do the job."

"I don't know anything about fixing cars," Emma explained.

"Of course you don't, did I ask you to fix my car?" Regina said her tone clearly added 'you idiot.' "No, I have a different task that would suit you."

Regina then gave her the address and hung up just expecting Emma would jump. The waitress had half a mind to just go on home but curiosity got the better of her. Muttering under her breath she pulled her coat around herself and set off. The weather was thankfully only threatening rain and not actually delivering but it was still cold enough that her breaths came out in smoky puffs.

"Emma, there you are!" Graham's voice rang out in the chill.

She looked up and tried her best not to laugh. Graham was usually synonymous with scruffy. He put his rakish good looks to use in his bedraggle appearance. Tonight however he was in a suit ironed so thoroughly it looked like it could stand on its own, his hair was immaculate and still sporting comb marks and he was freshly shaven.

"Did she clean you?" Emma asked trying not to laugh at the image of Regina scrubbing his with an exfoliator and a razor.

Graham's eyes narrowed at her teasing and he crossed his arms in a huff. "The car is over here," he nodded behind him.

Emma looked at blinked with surprise.

"No laughing now are you?" Graham muttered petulantly. He thought she was struck dumb by the intimidating sight of Regina, just like most of the town. He was only half right.

Emma knew that Regina was a person. That had been brought harshly home the night she found the mayor frantically scrubbing clean dishes after her mother's visit. She had somehow never realised that Regina was actually a women too.

"About time," Regina huffed lounging against her BMW. She was wearing a form hugging black dress that wrapped around her body. It didn't dip low enough to expose her curves and the hemline was modest but it showed off every flattering line Regina had before it left off at Regina's long legs encased in black six inch heels. Around top she had a wrap draped to conceal her bare shoulders and arms as she stood shivering in the cold.

She looked gorgeous.

A wave of embarrassment washed over Emma and she felt stupidly self conscious. She hadn't realised that Regina was actually hot as well as a short tempered, socially stunted idiot.

"Must we wait even longer for your brain to arrive?" Regina asked but there was real concern in her eyes.

"No, but my patience is running behind so how about you get to the reason why I'm here?" Emma retorted trying to move on from her gaping.

"I need you to break into my car and hot wire it," Regina said evenly like she hadn't just asked Emma to commit a crime, in front of a cop and city official no less.

"That's going to need a bit more of an explanation. I'm on parole remember?" Emma mirrored the mayors cross armed stance.

"Millicent stopped by to ruin dinner and throw my purse away. Luckily, I only had about a hundred dollars in cash but my keys are in my purse, hence the need for you," Regina explained.

Emma held her breath at the idea of losing a hundred dollars as a bit of 'luck.' When she had regained control she raised her eyebrow, "and you just assumed I would know how to break into a car and hotwire it?"

"Of course," Regina sniffed not seeming to realise she was being insulting.

"You are such an ass," Emma shook her head sounding fonder than she had meant to. "I need something to pop the lock. I don't suppose you have a screw driver or a wire hanger at hand?"

"I'll go check the restaurant, I think I remember they had hangers when they took my coat," Graham offered heading back towards a small Italian restaurant.

"I didn't think you could actually live outside a power suit," Emma remarked to fill the silence after Graham left.

"They're much warmer," Regina frowned as she rubbed her arms against the cold.

Emma had the insane urge to offer her jacket but she had busted the zip trying to get it over her bump and anyway she was the pregnant chick. "So is Millicent still upset? Sonny hasn't come by the diner all week."

"She's homicidal – that's about normal for her. I think plotting her revenge is a hobby. Your friend is considering her offer to work as her assistant, if she accepts I'm sure Millicent will only plan to inflict grievous bodily harm rather than outright murder," Regina smirked.

"Here you go- oh, hey! That's the king Charles I've been looking for!" Graham shoved the wire coat hanger at Emma before he took off running after two dogs. "I'll be right back!"

"So he's also the dog warden too?" Emma snorted as she unbent the hanger.

"He has a thing for strays," Regina grimace in distaste.

"Two seconds and I'll have you inside where you can blast the heater," Emma promised and as good as her word after a few minutes the door to the BMW popped open with the alarm screeching wildly.

"So you're not even a good thief?" Regina yelled over the alarm and it almost sounded teasing.

Emma shifted her bulk to the electronics and crossed the necessary wires. The alarm shut off and a second later the car thrummed to life. "I'm sorry, you were saying something completely untrue?"

Regina smiled but just then Graham came back with a squirming bundle in his arms. "I got her! Regina, can we drop her off at her owners before we swing by yours?"

"I think not," Regina's lip curled in disgust as the king Charles licked Graham's face repeatedly.

"It won't take us that long," Graham protested.

"That flea infested thing is not getting in my car and neither are you with its germs all over you," Regina scowled.

"She's not germ infested, and you were going to make me shower anyway," Graham rolled his eyes but sounded fed up rather than disappointed that he didn't get to go home with Regina.

Regina sneered again before pointedly ignoring him and getting in the car. She back up but before she drove off she rolled down the window and looked expectantly at Emma, "well?"

"Huh?" Emma blinked at her.

The long suffering look on Regina's face really wasn't warranted in Emma's opinion. "Are you coming home or not Ms Swan?"

Emma jumped into action and slid into the passenger seat before Regina could change her mind. Emma really had got spoiled with the rides home. She gave Graham a cheery wave as they drove off, it distracted him long enough for the king Charles to jump out of his arms. Another grey dog shot out of the alley and the two took off together into the night as Graham gave chase.

XxXx

"I'm sorry your date didn't end well," Emma said after they left the town centre. The normal rule of not talking in Regina's car didn't feel as comfortable as it usually did. Emma couldn't help darting glances at the mayor who looked so different in her dress.

"That's not your fault, Graham was the one that ran after that mange ridden animal," Regina grimaced. "Besides, I was about ready for the date to end. My mother will be visiting this Sunday..."

"Oh," Emma nodded in understanding. She had only met Regina's mother once but it was enough to know the woman was a bitch. An uncomfortable silence filled the car once more and in an effort to erase the traces of Regina's mother Emma managed to fumble "you, ah look really...pretty?"

Regina looked at her unimpressed.

Emma flushed and looked away.

"I have no idea how to turn this car off," Regina kindly decided to ignore Emma's comment.

Emma laughed relieved as Regina shot a worried look at the empty starter where her key should go. "Yeah they don't usually show you how to do that in the movies. You're lucky this isn't one of the models that had a computer, then we both would have been walking home."

"You might have been walking, I'm sure I could have rustled up a flying monkey or two," Regina smirked.

"Not everyone is there to do your bidding," Emma snorted.

"Well, at least you are," Regina smiled and Emma's normal sarcastic response flew out of her mind.

"Uh," she gaped like an idiot before she turned to look out the window. Regina didn't push it and just basked in the rare occurrence of Emma being speechless. The small smile on her face as she drove was enough to annoy Emma anyway.

Emma got her own back a little later when Regina parked the car in front of her house. The mayor looked expectantly at Emma. She inhaled sharply as Emma's hand stretched out towards her lap seeming to aim for the bit of skin the skirt had revealed during the drive. Instead Emma's hands made a jerking motion and disconnected the two wires she had used to hotwire the car and with a splutter the engine died.

"What did you think I was doing?" Emma smirked a little.

"Something foolish," Regina glared before she got out of the car.

"Night Regina!" Emma chirped cheerfully but received no reply.

XxXx


End file.
